


Mr. & Mrs. Ren [Kylo x reader]

by Katkuzzz123



Category: AU - Fandom, Modern - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Summary: Kylo Ren, and Y/N, a couple whose marriage is strained from the complexities of every day life, and from their constant battles of hiding their own secrets from one another live a mundane existence. They both work for adversarial agencies, constantly competing to fill the bounty before the other. Will their love triumph when they're both assigned to kill the same target, and the truth about who they are, really, and what they've been hiding comes out?
Relationships: KyloxReader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

tw- high emotions, flashbacks, smut, graphic language, alcohol use

<3 You know the drill 

The sweet melody of the song Mondo Bongo came on through the speakers placed perfectly on the edges of the mahogany table, filling the dinning room, Kylo, the raven haired, freckle faced giant of a man dressed entirely in a black and white suit spun slowly on the soles of his leather dress shoes, his golden-honey eyes narrowing looking to his wife, Mrs.Ren seated at the other end of the large dinning table, her red tight fitting dress with the split up the side exposing her toned thighs to him. His lips pulled tightly as he walked past the table over to her. He extended his hand for hers, bowing his head down as her ankles uncrossed, and she got upon her red heeled feet, taking his large hand in her small prone one.

Kylo tugged you, his beautiful wife to him, his fingers curling over your small hand, and he twisted his body to the side, bringing his other hand up to your waist, gripping it perfectly so.

Your eyes glistened in the lighting of the glass chandelier from above as Kylo stepped to the side, your right heel sliding forwards, and your hand going up around his neck as he moved across the floor, you following his lead. "We haven't danced in a long time Kylo..." Your voice was a softened whisper as your hips swayed in rhythm to the beat.

Kylo smiled slightly, sliding his hand around your back, right above your ass, and he moved his other hand from yours, down your bare arm, ghosting his calloused fingers tip of the flesh, and he grabbed onto your other hip. He tugged you closer to him, any space filling with your bodies meeting together.

You sucked in a sharp breath as Kylo leaned your body down, his following yours, and your black and red eye lids fluttering as his face got closer to yours, his hot breath ghosting over your face, making a small moan slip from your red stained lips.

"It has been some time. Do you remember this song?" Kylo spun you around, your hair whipping gracefully under your head as he turned you, he pulled your body back upright, sliding his hands up your back, and brushing them down the bare skin on your back, leaning into your ear.

You racked your mind for a moment, and then it came to you. The song....the scenario where you heard it. When you first met Kylo. Your first dance together. The night you fell in love with him. "I remember." He grabbed your hand again, tugging it outwards, and your foot steps followed his, moving through the dining room, and he pushed your body out, spinning you around by the hold on your hand above your head. When your body curled back into his, he wrapped your arm and his around the front of you, along your waist, and he rested his chin upon your shoulder.

"That was the night I knew I'd love you forever."

Your eyes widened, and your lips tightened. Things with Kylo wasn't all dancing, and sexual tension. The love that you'd had been disappearing little by little. Kylo spent long nights out and about, doing things that you hadn't been sure of. You hadn't found yourself even wanting to know what he was up to, fearful if he was cheating, you'd kill him in his sleep. The honey moon phase had been over, and real life had taken its toll. Your own job requiring more time than usual, and Kylo's job wanting him to travel a lot. The relationship was strained, countless fights ensuing between you both, the toxicity just getting worse and worse. You'd grown to hate him, despise his existence, and being thankful for the weeks he was gone at a time. Yet, there was still a part of you that cared, or loved him, deep down. The talk about getting a divoce, or moving out shaking you to your core, and spending the rest of the night in the tub, drinking to numb the pain. You didn't love him like you had, but you still loved him and didn't want anyone else to have him. Perhaps that was wrong of you, but when he looked at you, there was still love in his eyes, and you were afraid you'd miss it if he left.

You stepped away from him, easing yourself out of his grasp, and your heels thudded against the carpeted wooden floor as you walked for the entry way. You stopped, peering over your shoulder at him, the disappointment spread across his beautiful features and flashing in his golden-emerald eyes as he looked you up and down. You frowned slightly, whipping your head around, your hips swaying as you walked through your little suburban home, and brushed your long flowy waves over your shoulder, sighing heavily. Your manicured nails clicked along the railing as you ascended up the stairs, the sound of Kylo's footsteps catching your gaze as you glanced down at him. "I'm going to bed."

Kylo's eyes got big, doe like, his lips curling down into the puppy dog put. There was a longing in them, a longing for your approval for him to join you. The past few weeks, he'd fallen asleep at his computer table, or on the couch, piles of documents spread across his lap or over his desk. He'd been consumed, drowned in his work, and he hated it. He could see his wifes, your, love growing less and less. He could feel the love evaporating in the air, and it killed him. All he wanted was you forever, since the day he saw you, the day he saved you. He was a powerful man, never needing for any women, never wanting anyone, until he saw you in that bar, alone. He knew you didn't need rescuing, but he just hadn't been able to help himself. He saw an opportunity to involve himself in your life, and he'd taken it. Luckily for him, it worked out.

You smirked at him a bit, and you swayed your hips dramatically as you strutted down the hallway for the bedroom. Your hand came up, pushing the door all the way open, and you heard him rush up the stairs, and dart down the hallway. As you turned, his was already tugging his dress shoes off his feet, kicking them across the room. Your brows lifted slightly, seeing and feeling the eagerness radiating off of him. You had to admit, it had been a hot minute since either of you had enjoyed each other in a primal, carnal way.

Kylo's finger tugged at the tie around his neck, letting it fall gracefully to the ground as he stepped to you. He grabbed your waist, spinning you around, and he trailed his right hand up your back. He pulled your hair around your neck with the other, and he grabbed onto the zipper, tugging it down almost teasingly slow. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have given you the fuck me eyes if I wasn't." Your head turned slightly, your big lashes fluttering a bit as you searched his gaze. As he tugged your zipper down, his finger tips brushed against your skin, a shudder dancing down your spine. The heat growing between your legs, a small pool of wetness forming on your black laced panties.

Kylo remained silent, though his breaths became hitched, and labored as he hooked onto the thin straps of your dress, and pulled them down your arms ever so slowly. He felt himself growing in the confines of his pants, and he groaned softly. He helped eased the dress off your body, watching it drop to the floor, and he wet his lips with a couple drags of his tongue. He took a moment to take in your beauty, and his chest rose up and down, heart slamming against his sternum. "You're so beautiful."

"Hmm," You brushed the compliment off, and you dropped your hand to the buckle of his belt, skillfully pulling it apart, and grabbing the end, tugging it from around his waist in one swift movement.

Kylo let out a guttural groan, his eyes locking into yours, the spark that'd been there so long ago, igniting. He knew you felt it too because you turned your head away, and he brought his hand up, placing it gently upon your cheek. He forced your gaze back to him gently, and he smiled. He didn't say anything, he leaned in, pressing his lips to yours hard, and slid his tongue between your lips. His tongue curled under yours, tugging it upwards, and he danced around it.

You worked quickly, your own arousal starting to cloud your mind, and make you impatient. You undid the button of his pants, tugging the zipper down and you slid your hand past the fabric of his boxers, curling around his already twitching and throbbing large length, and tugged it free.

Kylo walked you backwards to the bed, pulling his mouth from yours as you plopped down. He quickly got to his knees before you, bringing his hands up your thighs, and pushing your dress up, exposing your clothed sex to him. He glanced down, the lust flashing in his eyes, and he hooked his thumbs into the band, tugging it down and shimmying them down your pressed together legs. He brought his hands back to your knees, and spread them apart, seeing how glistening you already were. "God, I've missed this." Masutrbation just wasn't the same thing as being inside of the woman he loved unconditionally. He didn't hold it against you, he was understanding, though it hurt him, he couldn't be mad at you for distancing yourself. He rose to his feet, and he grabbed himself, climbing up onto the bed, and guiding himself between your wet folds.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened between us?" Kylo asked, his sweat soaked locks falling over his left eye, and he gently pushed them back into place with the hand that was around your head, propping your naked body onto his own.

You sighed, keeping your eyes from his, looking anywhere but to him. The guilt bubbling in your core. "Life happened Kylo." You weren't lying. It had happened.

"Is there any fixing this? I want to." Kylo's voice sounded pained, and he reached down for your own sweat locks, brushing through them. "I don't want to give up on this Y/N. I can't. I love you."

You put your hand flat to his large chest, and you pulled yourself upright, looking at to him with a rage in your eyes. "You should have thought about that before you'd been so quick to agree to spending more time at work Kylo." You slid away from him, planting your feet down onto the floor, and rising to your bare feet. It hurt. Hurting Kylo, it hurt you, but this was the best choice there was. Right?

Kylo frowned, slumping into the bed and watching you attentively as you walked to the bathroom door. Admiringly, his eyes lingered on your firm cheeks as you moved, and he let out a sigh.

"You remember that we've got that dinner party later, right?" Your hand flipped the switch to the bathroom on, glancing at your messy bed head, and the sweat still seeping down your bare skin. The bite marks revealing themselves to you on the crook of your neck, a slight blush creeping over your cheeks. You reached for the faucet, cupping your hands under it, and throwing the water on your face.

Kylo groaned. "I know." He'd been dreading it since his wealthy neighbors, mind you, who you both disliked but interacted with to keep up the appearances of the lifestyle choices you'd made simply to hide your true identities, had mentioned it. You of course agreeing to it, if only to torture him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Y/N?" A long raven haired female's heels clicked loudly against the floor of the office building, a stack of papers in her small hands. She dropped them upon your desk aggressively, her golden-brown eyes narrowing into yours. "You've got a new assignment."

"What? I haven't finished closing the last case. I'm just wrapping it up now. I can't take a new assignment on." You scoff, inching the rolling leather computer chair closer to the edge of the desk, reaching your hand to the stack of paper, and tugging it to you. You throw it open, glancing down at the picture of the new target, and you glance back up to the woman. "What the fuck is this?"

"Your new assignment." The bitterness of her words burned your ears as she walked out of the room, her long pony tailing swaying across her back as she exited your office, slamming the door.

Your eyes skimmed the paper work over, your lips pursing together the deeper you dove into the information laid before you. You turned the page, eyes skimming over the last known location of your target, and you smirked. Close. Maybe this would be an easy job. God only knew how much you already had on your plate. But work was work, and you weren't going to be able to deny it to your boss. You shut the file, and rose to your feet, sliding it off the end of the desk as you walked through your office. You tucked it safely under your arm into your armpit, strutting through the office, and for the front door. "See ya ladies."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey?" Your fingers curled against the metal door knob, turning it as you pushed the door open, and stepped up into the doorway of your tiny little suburban home. You and Kylo had bought the house a year back, almost to the day, deciding that living your dream as the little house wife would fill a void inside you. It didn't. In fact, it made that void bigger, and deeper. "Kylo?" Your voice broke through the deafening silence of the house, and your eyes narrowed, closing the door shut slowly.

As you walked towards the living room, a loud crash caught your attention, your hand reaching behind your back, for the pistol hidden under your shirt, wedged into the band of your pants, and quickly pulling it around the front of your body, finger on the trigger, already having the safety pulled off. "Who is there?"

"Babe?" Kylo stepped around the corner, a bowl in one hand, and a mixer in the other, a white apron splattered with flour over the front of his black t-shirt, and black pants. "Easy...put the gun down." His golden-honey eyes widening as the barrel was raised right to his forehead.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called for you?" You slowly lowered the gun down, your hand swaying at your side, studying Kylo's messy splayed body over. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't hear you cause I had headphones in." Kylo's lip twitched, unbeknownst to him, signlaning to you it was a lie. He hadn't been in the kitchen. In fact, he'd just gotten home himself, and hurried to make it look like he'd been here the entire time.

"Huh." You noticed the twitch, but paid it no mind. You were past the point of caring if Kylo lied or not. More often than not, he didn't, but the occasional one would happen, and you brushed it off. "Still didn't tell me what you're making."

"Aren't we having company over?"

"Yes." You stepped past him, your eyes locking into one another's, and his lips curled into the faintest smile. Your lips curled in the opposite way, downwards into a frown as you made your way into your generic kitchen, the island in the middle, pots and pans hanging from the ceiling above it. "Did you get the wine?"

Kylo followed you into the kitchen, placing the bowl down onto the island, and he reached for the apron, tugging it off, and wiping off his hands. He stepped behind you, pushing his body into yours, and grabbing onto your hips gently. He leaned in to place a kiss upon your cheek, and you wiggled away from him, side stepping. He sighed, defeated, and he spoke softly, almost timidly. "It's in the fridge." He watched you, attentively, longingly as you walked over to the big fridge, reaching for the wine in the door, and closing it as you walked to the other side of the island. "Is it the kind you wanted?"

"Yes Kylo." You spoke sternly. The name coming out with a burn upon your lips, your eyes lifting onto his freckled kissed face, and you rolled them. Your fingers curled around the cork, struggling to tug it from its tightened position inside the glass bottle. Your frustration grew, mumbling under your breath.

Kylo couldn't help but be amused in your adorable anger. He slowly walked around the island, and up behind you, sliding both his hands at your sides under your arms. He grabbed your hand with his, and he took over. He tugged the cork off in a couple motions, and he looked at your side profile, love in his eyes. He placed the bottle down onto the island in front of you, grabbing onto your waist, and resting his chin on your shoulder. "Had a hard day at the office today? You're very tense." He could see the tightness in your body, he could feel it as he pressed against you. His fingers slowly moved up your sides, his lips going against your neck and planting gentle kisses upon it. "Would my little dove like to be relieved of her stress?"

You were into it, your body melting into his touch as his fingers danced along your skin under the fabric of your shirt, until he called you the pet name he'd called you since the beginning. Your clamped eyes shot open, and you spun around, putting your hands to his chest, and pushing him back. You reached at your side, curling your fingers around the bottle, and walking out of the kitchen.

Kylo sighed heavily, disappointed that his pet name didn't work like it used to. When he saw you in that bar, all alone, you looked just like a cornered little dove. So beautiful, your eyes flashing with a slight fear. He had to rescue you. He had to protect his needy little dove. That's all he wanted to do to this day as well. He brushed it off, though it hurt, and went back to making dinner.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Rachel," Kylo pulled the door open, and he smiled widely, allowing the couple from next door to come in. A petite little bimbo blonde, and her brute of a husband, Lance. He hated them both, equally. But he could put on a fake front. He had been for awhile, since you and him had moved to this shit ass town.

"Hey bud!" Lance's voice erupted through your home, as he slapped Kylo's upper arm, and grinned widely. "Where's the Misses?"

You silently walked around the corner, leaning against the door casing, the wine bottle half drained in your grasp. "Hey guys. Please come in, the hubby made...." You were already buzzing, any filter you had on before evaporating into nothing the more you drank. "What was it you made again?"

Kylo smiled forcibly, closing the door and giving you the 'look.' "I made a roast, with carrots and a baked potatoes. Dear," Kylo's tone harshened. "Why don't you got sit down? I think you've had enough to drink."

You let out a small chuckle, and you spun on the soles of your shoes, drunkenly walking into the dining room and plopping down into your chair. You brought the bottle to yours lips, your eyes following Rachel as she bounced into the room. You swallowed your mouthful, and your lips parted but Kylo came at your side, leaning down and whispering into your ear.

"Behave." Kylo's hand rubbed your shoulder hard, and he looked up as Lance and Rachel took their seats. He snatched the bottle from your hands, and he walked off into the kitchen to grab the dinner that was sitting upon the island awaiting his guests arrival. He grabbed the large plate of food, and carried it into the dining room placing it down slowly.

You and Kylo's eyes met, and in your drunken state, you chuckled softly as his lips tightened. It wasn't hard to see that Kylo was annoyed with you being drunk. He didn't like things happening that were out of his control, and you most certainly were. Your head turned, your elbow coming up onto the table, and you placed your chin into your hand, looking right to Rachel. The flirty little blond bimbo next door who constantly flirted with your husband. "So, Rachel,"

Kylo and Lance could tell from the tone of your voice, whatever you were going to say was going to be a jab, or something to get a rile out of her.

Lance cleared his throat, interrupting you. "So Kylo, who's work going?"

Kylo went with it, and he sighed. "I just keep getting load after load of work. It's exhausting but I'm managing."

"What exactly are you managing? Managing to make our marriage fall apart." You snapped your head in his direction, the room igniting in the awkward tension that you just stirred around. You pulled your arm from the table, leaning back against the chair. "You know, when Kylo and I first met, he was the handsomest man I've ever seen. The second we locked eyes, I knew he was going to be the man that I married...." Your mind wandered, thinking about the good old days, when you and Kylo fucked like rabbits, multiple times a day, with no cares in the world. It was you and him against everyone and everything, and now it felt like you and him against each other.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Flashback to Kylo and Y/Ns wedding]

The train of your flowing wedding dress trailed behind you gracefully moving over the petal splattered ground as you walked up the aisle. Your white veil covering your face just so, thankfully because you had tears dripping from your eye liner stained eyes like a broken faucet. You'd finally done it. After convincing yourself you'd never marry, you'd just settle with a cat or a dog, you'd met the perfect man. Kylo Ren. A gentleman in the streets, and a freak in the sheets. He was the definition of home for you. He'd brought comfort to your world of utter chaos, and warmed your stone heart to the core. He made everything in the world seem alright, and you were hooked like a drug.

Kylo's freckled faced turned in your direction as the song Can't Help falling in love by Elvis Presely plays faintly from speakers behind the arbor, his golden-honey eyes lighting up with pure excitement and love as you got closer. He could feel the tears starting to form in the corner, stifling them back and a whimper that built in his throat. A feeling of pure joy clouding round him when you stepped in front of him. He slowly reached his hands up for your veil, gently putting it onto your head, and smiling widely at you.

Your eyes took in every fine detail of Kylo's beautiful angular face. Every single freckle, every twitch, the fact that he looked like he was about to burst into tears at any second. You could feel the love pouring out of him, and you felt it too. It was a warming sensation that started in your toes, wrapping you in a warm embrace, and going throughout your entire body to the top of your head. You sucked in a breath, turning to the minister.

Kylo kept side glancing to you, absolutely enthralled in how elegant, and beautiful you looked. He was taking mental images, wanting to cherish this moment, the happiest moment in his life for forever. As the minister spoke, he barely heard a word, focused on your little lip quivers, and the shifts of your weight from one hidden heeled foot to the other. How your eyes darted around, completely unaware of how utterly in love with you he was. He didn't mind. He knew you loved him back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The vows. You'd been nervous as shit trying to formulate what you felt for this man you were going to spend the rest of your life with. You didn't want to sound like a gushy, mushy, fool, or go on too long about how you felt and how excited you were, so you opted for keeping it short and sweet. As you pulled your piece of folded up paper out from your breast your hands shook violently, sweat dripping down the nape of your neck, and your eye lids fluttering frantically to clear your watery vision to see Kylo clearly.

"Today," You cleared the lump in your throat. "I say I do, but what I really mean is, 'I will.' I will take your hand, and stand beside you through the good and the bad. I will take your hand and hold it through the darkness and through the light. I will take your hand and give myself to you, completely. Mind, body, and soul. I will love you till death do us part."

Kylo stifled back his own tears, and a sob of happiness, and he smiled even wider than you'd ever seen him smile. He'd already taken his paper of vows out, eagerly preparing himself to speak the words of truth to you. To his beloved. To his wife. "I, Kylo Ren, promise to love you through the ugly and the beautiful. I promise to take your heart into my hands, and hold it like it is the essence of life itself. I promise to wipe the tears from your face when you are sad. I promise to laugh beside you when you are happy. I promise to love you until the world itself crumbles beneath our feet, and were engulfed in the flames of destruction. I, Kylo Ren, vow myself completely to you, and no one else."

The minister smiled, looking between you both. "Now that the vows have been spoken, it's time to place the rings upon your fingers." He motioned to the ring bearer, and the young black suited boy rushed over, holding up the white ruffled pillow the two boxes of rings were on. Kylo took his for you, and you for him.

As Kylo's fingers brushed over yours, placing the ring upon your ring finger, you broke down. Losing any control of the overwhelming emotions you had inside of you, and you started sobbing. You shakily put his ring on, and you two just bore into one another souls with your watery eyes. You reached for his face, and him for yours, and your lips kissed. A spark lit between your bodies, and your mouths crashed like a thousand waves against a cliff side. The sheer power of your love bursting like solar flares throughout the entirety of the small gathering.

When Kylo pulled from the kiss, and he took your hand, both your bodies turning around to face the 10 people, close friends and some of your family, none of Kylo's before you, you and Kylo both smiled, walking down the aisle. Kylo stopped, and he reached behind you, picking you up into his strong embrace, and he carried you down the aisle and into the back room where you'd gotten your wedding dress on. "I love you."

"I love you too Kylo."

"Forever."

"Forever, and always."

Little did you know, making this promise to one another was going to be your downfall.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo's fingers tugged the zipper to your little red cock tail dress up, and he slide his hands over the back of your shoulders, rubbing any tightness he felt in them. "You look ravishing my little dove." His words were hot against the back of your neck as he leaned in, pressing against them gently. He sucked at the skin, feeling the warmth, and slid his hands down your sides. "We got time for a quickie before the reception?"

"Oh fuck yes." Your body spun, your hands going down to his wrists, and taking them into your palms, curling your fingers around them. You stepped into his body, forcing him backwards, and pushed him down to the chair in the center of the room. You shoved them down onto the arm rests, and you climbed up onto his lap, smiling widely. "We do."

Kylo didn't fight your actions, in fact, he felt himself slump in the chair, and looking at you with lusty love. He nibbled at his bottom lip as he watched your hands go to your dress, and tug it up. "You are so beautiful my little dove."

His pet name pressing through his lush pink lips sent chills down your spine, a wetness pooling against your panties, and you hooked your fingers into the band, tugging them down off one leg, and quickly grabbing his pants, undoing them as fast as you possibly could. You got him free from his confines, and you gathered spit into your mouth. You got onto your knees before him, and slobbered saliva all over the pre-cum leaked head, twirling your tongue around. You took him inside you with one downward motion and you gagged against him intentionally. You shook your head a bit, quickly rising back up, and you positioned yourself back onto his lap. Your hands went to his shoulders, and you lowered yourself down hard. "Fuck!"

Kylo couldn't not touch you. He had to grab you, he had to touch you. You were his drug, and he needed to get his fix. He grabbed your bare ass, and pulled your harder to him, burying his face between your supple breasts, and lapped at your flesh rapidly, grunting into it as you rode him fast and hard.

The two of you moaned, and writhed, your nails digging into the fabric of his clothes, and his nails dug into the skin of your ass, both of you bucking wildly. Your bodies soaking in sweat, and lust and moans filling the air as you got closer and closer to climaxing. You both reached your sweet releases at the same time, shaking violently into one another, and you were the first to bow your head down into his chest, and whisper "I love you so fucking much."

A knock upon the door startled you both, and you lifted your head up, snapping it in the direction of the door. "Who is it?"

"Uhh...the reception started."

You and Kylo looked at each other, bursting into laughter, and he helped you off of him. He was a gentleman for sure, helping you get dressed, and wiping the sweat from your forehead and fixing your sex hair.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Reception was a hit, as it should have been. The dance floor covered in strangers who seemingly appeared out of no where, and you drinking almost a full bottle of vodka to yourself, as Kylo just sipped at the same drink he'd had all night. He hadn't been much of a drinker, but you, you enjoyed the buzz, and the high it gave you. It helped break a barrier you had built, allowing you to be a woman of no moral obligations and let loose. As the song Like you- by rosenfield came on, you shot to your feet, drunkenly stepping to kylo, and you leaned down and grabbed his hand. "Dance with me."

Kylo didn't resist your pull, getting to his feet, and clasping his hand around yours, and followed you to the dance floor. He sucked in a breath when you spun around and pushed your body into his. He let you guide his hand to your waist, and his other hand down to your ass, as you started swaying a bit. "Y/N...." As you turned, his hands went with your movements going right back to where they were, just you facing away from him. He gasped again when your ass pressed against his groin, and you started to lean forwards. "Y/N, you're making me hard."

You ignored his words, feeling him growing upon your ass, and you giggled softly, leaning back up into him, and looking to his face from a side view. "Good." You reached a hand up to his face, and one down to his stomach, sliding downwards, and then slowly back up as the music continued to play. Your body rocked into the beat, making Kylo absolutely hard against you. He got frustrated, grabbing you hard and spinning you back around. He bent your body back, leaning down into you, and your eyes widened.

"Naughty little dove." His words hot against your face from the close proximity. "I can't wait to take you home, and show you what naughty girls get." He pulled you back up, and he pulled you into him, wrapping his hands around your back, and rocking you slowly as the next song came on.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[POVS Present Day]

As your mind came back to the events unfolding before you, the dinner party, you realized that you'd just spent however long thinking about yours and Kylo's wedding day, and your cheeks paled. You became uncomfortable, and shifted around a bit. That wasn't what your intention had been, and the sound from the laughter that was filling the room from one of Kylo's jokes only enraged you more. You slammed your hand down onto the table, and shot to your feet, nearly stumbling as you did. "If you'll excuse me." You turned, catching on the leg of the table, and nearly falling over.

Kylo was quick, up to his feet in seconds and he caught you, glancing down at you in his hold. "You're drunk."

"Oh? You think?" You chuckled softly, limping, making yourself go dead weight.

Kylo sighed, pulling you up, and bending down, reaching around you, and slinging you over his shoulder. "Well, i guess the party is over. My apologizes. Sorry about this,"

"Oh no worries man." Lance shook his head, smiling. "Come on Rach, let's let these love birds have their space." He helped his wife to her feet, exchanging good byes with Kylo and seeing themselves out.

Kylo shook his head, walking you through the house over his shoulder. "You've embarrassed me tonight Y/N." His tone was firm, harsh even.

"I'm not sorry. You don't like them anymore than I do. They're just fucking obnoxious." Your stomach pressed into his shoulder, and you felt the pressure rising in your throat. "I think I'm gunna-"

"Don't you dare." Kylo could feel the convulses of your stomach, and he stopped abruptly. He was about to pull you down from his shoulder, but it was too late. He heard the retch, and then felt the warmth down upon his clothed back, it soaking through instantly. He blinked, trying to keep his calm, and carried you up the stairs. "Let's get you cleaned up huh?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo had drawn you a bath, stripped you down, washed your hair, washed your body, made sure you hydrated, and even make you a small sandwich to try and coat your stomach so you didn't throw up again. He got you dried off, dressed into some snuggly pjs, and he carried you into bed. He gently placed you onto it, tugging the covers over you as you shut your eyes, nuzzling right into it. He looked down at you with the same love he'd looked at you at the wedding. Unconditional. He had planned to keep his promise he'd made to you, even if he failed, at least he couldn't say he didn't try. You were the love of his life, and he wanted nothing more than to mend whatever was broken.

Kylo left you in the bedroom, not wanting to disturb you, and he made his way down stairs. He got to his private office, unlocking it with the simple movement of a key in the lock, and he pushed it open. He flicked the switch on the wall, and the small room was illuminated from a single light hanging from above. He shut the door, not bothering to lock it knowing you were asleep, and he went to his desk. He plopped down into the leather chair, flipping the lapt top open, and he typed in his password. 'Little Dove'.

He scrolled through his emails, finding one labeled urgent from work and he clicked on it. It was a new assignment. He scoffed softly, bringing a hand up to his temple, and rubbing it gently as he read the document over.

He'd been assigned a new target. The same target as you. Neither of you knowing that, nor that you both worked for the top leading assassins in the world. Kylo for a men's organization, and you for a womans. Rivals in the world of that profession. Both your companies constantly competing against one another to bring in the most bounties. Kylo replied back he'd take the assignment, and he closed the computer, leaning back into the chair, and sighing heavily.


	2. Bogota

tw-mild violence, smut, choking, graphic language, lots of emotions 

You all know the drill. <3

Columbia. Bogota, Columbia.- Flashback.

Your fingers flowed through your locks, combing out any tangles that may have been acquired on your walk on the beach earlier, your eyes wandering slowly down your black bikini in the full length mirror before you. A small sigh escaped your lips, and you curled your hair around your fingers, pulling it up onto the top of your head in a bun, and tugging the hair tie around it.

You'd been assigned to catch a bounty by the name of Harold Sampson. A theif of high velocity who'd been rumored to have fled to Columbia. The only confirmation or inkling you or your company had that he might be here was a blurry photo of the back of his head that showed the faintest outline of his angular nose. That was it, and the watch he had on which was one of the stolen things. Nothing more, nothing less.

You stepped backwards, pivoting on your bare feet, you moved through your grungy beaten down motel room, snagging the flowy black dress from the edge of the bed, and tugging it on quickly. You slipped into a pair of black flats at the door way, and you opened the door.

You moved slowly down the hallway, listening attentively to everything that was happening around you. Taking in your surroundings like the bad ass assassin you were. You'd hidden a blade just on the inside band of your groin. You'd gotten a tip that Harold might be in this hotel, just down the hall, and you had to investigate it. If he WAS here, you couldn't pass this chance up.

You got to the room it was said he was in, and you grabbed the door handle. Of course it was locked. You made a fist, leaning your ear onto the door, and calling after the first knock. "Room Service." You could hear what sounded like rummaging around and frantic steps on the other side, and you furrowed your brows. "Mr.Sampson? I've got an urgent message for you. Please open up." You knocked again, but it was now silent.

A scowl pressed through your lips, and you slid your hand up under your dress tugging the small blade out, and crouched down, shoving it into the keyhole. You kept an ear out for any possible passerbys, and you heard the lock click. You pulled the blade from the keyhole, rising to your feet, and grabbing the door handle. With a timidness you pushed the door open, and immediately jumped aside once it opened seeing the bald headed male on the other side, a gun raised into the air. You pressed your back against the wall, and you called to him, blade in hand.

"Mr.Sampson, I just want to talk." A lie. Of course. You weren't here to talk. You were here to kill him, and he had to know that.

"I don't believe you." There was a shakiness in his words, and you took your chance, stepping off the wall, hands raised above your head, and you stepped into the door way.

"I think we can help one another."

The male shook his head, sweat dripping down the sides of his face. "No one can help me. I really fucked up. How did you even find me? You're here to kill me aren't you?" His whole demeanor screamed utter panic, shaking violently, barely able to keep the gun raised up in front of him.

"Listen, put your gun down....and I'll put the knife down. I just want to talk. You have some information I would like to know, and I think I can help get your charges dismissed. Let's talk." Another lie. When you saw his eyes widen, and he started to slowly lower the gun, you pretended to began dropping your hand down, but quickly you drew it back, and tossed it through the air. When it made contact, the blade pierced right into the center of his forehead, and he shot the gun off into the air at your side.

You moved quickly across the room, snatching the gun from his grasp as he dropped to his knees, and then onto his back, blood quickly covering his entire face. You crouched down, grabbing the handle of the blade, and you cocked your head to the side. "Shame, I really could have used whatever is in this thick skull of yours." You pushed two fingers against his bloody forehead, and rose back to your feet. You weren't surprised to find that no one was coming rushing to see what the commotion was.

After taking care of your hit, you went back to your room, stripping yourself down and finding the little white skirt, and a matching top with thin straps. You put on small hoop earrings, and white sandals, and strapped on your thigh holster for your blade, which you'd cleaned. You needed a drink to relax, and quickly exited the motel, walking down the street.

There'd been a lot of commotion going on all around you, the authorities looking for tourists traveling alone, which you were, after the assassanation of a man known as the Barracuda. You hurried into the bar, your hand brushing against your thigh to make sure your blade was secured in place still just in case.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo's gloved hand came up, curling around the buzz cutted male's wrist, snapping it back in one quick motion, hearing the pained cries echo in the abandoned building grinning widely at the noise ringing in his ears. "You won't want to talk? I'll make you." He twisted it as it bent it, feeling the bone snap in half.

"STOP! I DON'T KNOW SHIT!" The man known as Poe, a latino man who'd been known for his antics around Columbia. Drug dealing, illegal trading, and trafficking screamed, a desperation in his voice. "God, please!"

"God? There's no god here. No one is going to save you." Kylo had come to columbia to catch the bad guy known as Tank, but he'd been here a week already, and the only person he'd found was this guy. Poe. A low life, degenerate who was getting young girls hooked on H, and Coke, coke mostly, and Kylo couldn't just let it go by. He'd seen the cause and the effect, and he couldn't go home without trying to make a difference.

Poe growled softly, sneering through gritted teeth, and starting to laugh gutteraly. "You think you're going to stop what's happening by taking me out? My organization is legion mother fucker. You will not make the slightest difference by taking me out. I am the only one who can demand this to stop. Let me go, and I'll stop everything." His natural assumption was that Kylo was torturing him because of drugs, or one of the girls he'd got. He was entirely unaware of the fact that he was a skilled assassin here to find his boss.

Kylo released Poe's broken wrist, clenching his hand into a fist, and colliding it into the side of his face, making him bite down on his tongue, and blood spilling out as his head turned in the other direction. "It'll please me to know that I've made a difference," He bent at the waist, grabbing the male's bloody chin, and tugging it back to force him to look him in the eyes. "Even if I get rid of just one scumbag." He snapped his hand away, punching him in the face again, and stepping back. He rolled his shoulders into a shrug, and he chuckled softly.

"You're going to die. You kill me, and people will hunt you down." Poe's words held a false bravery that he had no intention of using other than just talking. He spit out the mouthful of blood that had gathered onto the floor, and glared at Kylo.

"I'll take those chances."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending almost four hours beating the ever living shit out of Poe, Kylo got a name. 'Tank'. Now he'd spend the rest of his designated time in Columbia trying to track this guy down. However, he needed a drink first. He found himself in a quaint little bar, his dried bloodied knuckles clenching as he grabbed the glass upon the bar, and his head turning as the doors flew open and officers with guns stepped into the bar. He rose a brow, and watched as they questioned a bunch of people whom were seemingly 'alone', and he sipped his amber liquid down.

An officer approached Kylo, and started asking him questions in Spanish.

Kylo cocked his head to the side, as if telling the man he had no idea what he was saying. Another officer approached him, and Kylo finished off his drink, placing the glass upon the bar, and he turned back to the officers. Raising his hands into the air when the first officer held up his gun out to his chest. He understood them perfectly. He knew everything they were asking, and as much as he was panicking internally, his demeanor remained calm. Then he saw you come into the bar, your completely white outfit, your eyes catching his, and he smirked.

Your eyes landed on Kylo, the commotion all around your intensifying, and an officer approaching you. There was a spark that ignited between Kylo and you, and while you were questioned the entire time walking across the floor of the bar, you bee lined it right for him.

Kylo's hands came down at his sides, and he smiled widely at you. "Ah, there you are babe."

"Sorry darling. I lost track of time." You hooked your arm into Kylo's and the two of you waved off the officers, seeing their perplexed looks of skepticism, as you both walked past them and for a door off to the side of the bar. Kylo pushed it open, and you stepped inside. He closed the door, placing both hands up to the sides of your head, and leaning inwards to hear what was going on on the other side.

The close proximity of Kylo warmed your body from his body heat, and your eyes took in every single detail of his beautifully freckled kissed face. Your lips parted slightly, and as if Kylo was reading your mind, he looked down at you, your eyes locking into one another, and you both blushed slightly.

"Close one, huh?"

"I didn't need your help, but thanks." You could see and feel the cockiness seeping from the handsome male still very close to you.

"Oh no?" Kylo rose a brow into the air, tipping his head to the side. "Looked like to me you were a little dove caught in a corner.....What were you going to do?" He watched your hand move downwards, and your skirt came up, showing off the strapped in blade upon your thigh. "You were going to stab every single one of them?"

"I could have. Easily." Your fingers brushed over the handle, and you grabbed it quickly, bringing your hand up, and pushing the sharpened blade up against Kylo's throat, grinning widely. "See?" 

Kylo's throat clenched. "You're quick," He shot his hand up, grabbing your wrist hard, and pulling his other hand from the wall down onto your shoulder, and spinning you around, shoving you back up against the wall. He pushed hard, pressing your cheek into the door, and leaned in to whisper into your ear. "But not as quick as me."

You smiled. "I'm Y/N."

Kylo released you, stepping backwards, and he released you. When you turned, and held out your hand, he took it, taking your much smaller hand into his gently. "I'm Kylo."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You eyes narrowed a bit, a smile creeping over your face as you raised your glass up, and reached it out for Kylo's glass. "To dodging bullets." Your glass tinked against his, as the song Mondo Bongo played faintly in the back ground of the little restaurant Kylo and you had agreed to go to.

Kylo leaned in, watching you tip your head back, and chug the rest of your drink, joining you in finishing his own off. He placed the glass onto the circular table, and he looked around the place. "You dance?"

"I might." You placed your glass down, eyeing Kylo over, studying him. You saw him look around, and when he finally looked back to you, and rose to his feet, a blush crept over your cheeks. "No.."

"Too bad." Kylo's tone was bitter sweet as he stepped to you, reaching down for your hand, and grabbing it. He tugged you up to your feet, slowly leading you to the center of the room, and he pulled you into him. He put one hand on your hip, his fingers brushing against the bare skin that exposed itself as he did. He kept his hold on your hand, and he started moving his feet to the sound of the beat. "You do, see?" He glanced downwards, seeing your skillful feet movement, and he grimaced.

Your free hand went up to Kylo's shoulder, and you gripped it hard, stepping into his body as you followed his lead in his movements. "Hm. I suppose you're right." You cooed softly, running your hand down from his shoulder on his chest, and he leaned in and pressed his body against yours hard. He took his hand out from yours, and he grabbed your other hip. He spun your body around, and his hot lips went to the crook of your neck, a sudden arousal washing over you as he planted soft kisses upon your sensitive spot. A moan escaped your lips, and you turned your head just enough to gaze at his side profile. You admired how handsome he was yet again, and you shuddered as his hands slowly worked down your body.

"I'm always right Little Dove." Kylo's words ghosted your skin, his tongue trailing upwards against your goosebumps, and he gyrated his hips along your ass, his own arousal growing inside his pants. "Is it just me, or do you feel like getting out of here too?"

"Yes." You tipped your head backwards, your hands finding Kylo's hips and guiding his body to grind into yours more. "I do want to get out of here."

Kylo wasted not another second, pushing you gently forwards, taking your hand again, and started dragging you out of the little restaurant. He couldn't keep his hands off of you as you both walked through the dangerous little town, stopping after a couple steps to passionately kiss one another, and then walking again.

Your tongues were crashing against one another, your bodies heating and moving in rhythm when you both were distracted by a woman's ear piercing scream from down the road. You pushed Kylo away from you, rotating your head in the direction of the scream, and you immediately reached for the knife strapped on your thigh.

"Woah killer. Where are you going?" Despite Kylo's questioning, he followed after you as you hurried down the sidewalk, and steered right down into the poorly lit alleyway. He reached behind his back, tugging out his pistol, and he drew it out in front of him. He narrowed his eyes into the darkness, and then he saw the gruesome scene towards the back. "Hey!"

The man that had the woman pinned against the wall, his fingers trailing down her body aggressively tearing at her clothes, stopped, growling as he turned his head. "What the fuck do you two want? Mind your business."

"HELP ME PLEASE." The woman cried out, but the man slapped his hand over her mouth, demanding she shut the fuck up.

An anger ignited in you, and you quickly stepped to the man, who stepped back from the woman he'd been trying to take advantage of. The woman scurried off, sobbing hysterically, and Kylo watched as you cautiously stepped to the man.

"I hate disrepectful fucking men. Pigs who think women need to bow down to them. Give into their every fucking need. It's fucking disgusting." You twirled your blade around in your fingers, smirking sadistically when the male lunged at you. You side stepped, ducking down as he swung. You pivoted on your sandal clad feet, shooting your body back up, snatching his arm and tugging him to you. You drew the blade to his throat, pressing the sharp tip into his jugular, and drawing blood. "You want me to cut your dick off?" You bent his arm down, threatening to break it, and the man dropped to his knees. "Well? Do you?"

"No! Please! NO!" The man started sobbing, and you scoffed, bringing your knee up and crashing it against his nose, breaking it with the impact. His body dropped even more, and you pushed your foot up to his chest, pinning him against the wall.

"Fucking pathetic. Get the fuck out of here." You pulled your foot away, and the man scattered to his feet, rushing past Kylo, and around the corner. You sighed, securing the blade back into your thigh, and approached Kylo who just looked dumbfounded.

"Goddamn, you're fucking sexy." Kylo lowered his gun to his side, and around his back, placing it back into the band of his pants. "You know how to take care of yourself after all."

"The fact that you doubted me says a lot about you." You teased, stepping past him and starting back down the sidewalk.

Kylo grimaced, chasing after you, and speaking almost timidly. "Oh yeah? What's it say about me?"

"That you're intimidated by a strong woman." You side glanced to him, licking your lips slowly.

"I'm not."

"Sure."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo's hands drew patterns on your thighs as he hovered above you, sending chills down your spines as his golden-honey eyes glimmered with the lust and desire he'd been trying to contain since you'd met. He'd wanted you. You could feel it and see it in his eyes, and seeping from every pore. It was intoxicating and made you feel like you were on top of the world.

Your lips parted, your back arching upwards into his touch and his body as you slid your legs apart to welcome Kylo between them. You'd already gotten back to the hotel room, and ripped each other's clothes off, and he'd thrown you to the bed. Much to your surprise, as dominant as you were, you had no quarrels about him over powering you, nor did you mind giving him the power. It was almost a relief.

Kylo grimaced, lowering his mouth down to your stomach, and grazing his teeth over your sticky flesh. "Already sweating?" He was teasing of course, his voice deep and lustful. His hands hooked around your hips as he inched closer to you, his hardened veiny, pulsing length slowly brushing up your inner thigh, and stopping against your swollen bud. He pushed his hips downwards, teasing your bud with the head of his pre-cum soaked head, enjoying the sounds of your moans as he did. "God you're so beautiful."

You felt the warmth upon your cheeks at his words, reaching out for his shoulders, and pulling him to you. Your legs came up, wrapping around his back, and you forced his body to yours making his cock slip past your wet folds, and moaning out loudly as he did. "Fuck..."

Kylo grunted unexpectedly as he was eased into you. He wiggled his hips a bit, pushing past the resistance and burying himself into you as deep as he could. He brought his hands up your stomach, latching onto your fleshy mounds, and starting to draw his hips back. As he tweaked your hardened nipples, he pushed back into you slowly.

Your ankles locked together, keeping Kylo in place as you writhed up against him. Your fingers went to his large bare chest, dragging down them hard enough to peel the skin back and draw blood. You moaned as you watched the dark red liquid trickle down his enormous body, and he slowly increased his pace. "Shit..." You pressed your head back into the pillow, your mouth pouring out with your desperate moans.

Kylo's hands went from your breasts to your throat, wrapping both of them around it, and tightening his hold. He increased his pace to a deep, and hard thrust, grunting loudly. His eyes flashed with admiration as he peered down at your sweaty face, taking in all your beauty, being mesmerized by it. He was sucked into it, and he didn't mind. He loved it. You were the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and he was already wrapping around your finger.

You gasped, your throat muscles clenching as Kylo's hands took a hold of your tiny neck, feeling the air flow be cut off immediately. You felt your core get wetter, your muscle constricting around his throbbing length hard. "Ohh.." Your eye lids fluttered wildly as your body ignited in a fiery bliss, your hands dropping at your sides and tangling into the bed sheets as he pounded you into the bed. The head board thudded against the wall, surely the neighbors hearing it.

Kylo smirked seeing how much you enjoyed being choked, being more turned on by it. "Kinky little thing aren't you? How about this?" He slowly drew one hand form your throat, and he leaned down, reaching for your blade upon the nightstand. He grabbed the handle tightly straightening his body back out, and he dragged the edge of the blade against your side. He kept his eyes locked onto your face to see your reaction. When you moaned louder, he grunted. "Ah, yes. You are. Good." He pushed the blade in just enough to draw blood, and he dropped it to the bed. He eased his body back, drawing his cock from you, and lapping the blood up greedily. When he caught it on his tongue, he quickly pushed his lips to yours, and devoured your mouth into his, the blood seeping from his tongue onto yours.

"Mmmm." Your body jerked, and writhed beneath Kylo's as he plunged his bloody tongue into yours, and started the same deep hard pace back into your drenched core. He brought you over the edge, your thighs crushing his sides as your orgasm crashed against you.

Kylo pulled from the kiss, taking a minute to observe how you looked when you cam, and he fell more in love. You were truly the most beautiful thing he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. He knew the moment yours eyes had met, you'd be something special to him. He could see the fire in you, see the pain, the hurt, the longing that he had. He moaned, letting his own control go, filling you up completely. He pumped into you until he was milked dry, and he collapsed at your side, taking you into his arms, and running his fingers through your hair. "Little Dove."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you both got back to the states, you'd moved in with Kylo, and things naturally took off from there. You'd had to hide your job from Kylo, and his from you, but neither one of you thought about it much. It just was a normalcy to you. You were both too lost in the honey moon of your love, neither of you seeing the wrong in any of what you did. He was perfection. He was your safe haven, and you, his.

It didn't take very long for you to both get married, and move into the shitty little suburban home that you had to present day. Your marriage however, slowly started turning to shit, and things just weren't adding up on Kylo's part. You didn't want to acknowledge it at first, not wanting your perfect husband to be anything less than what he was, perfection. However you couldn't ignore how sketchy he'd been acting after just a few months of moving in. It was earth shattering, heart breaking, and you tried everything in your power to piece things together. Unable to. Which frustrated you further.

Kylo was hiding something. You knew it. But you didn't know what. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Present Day POV]

"Ky---lo?" You groaned, bringing your hand up to your temple and rubbing it to try to ease the headache there from your hang over. "Fucking hell."

"Hey," Kylo stepped into the room, a handful of ibuprofen and a couple of vitamins, and a glass of water in his other hand. He approached the bed, and sat down on the edge, handing it out to you. "How do you feel?"

"Like literal shit." You sat up slowly, taking the pills from him, and plopping them into your mouth. You then took the glass of water, chugging it down as quickly as you could, letting out an exhale of breath after you did. "Shit, thanks."

"You're welcome." Kylo looked away from you, and around the room. "I've got breakfast downstairs if you're hungry. Your job called while you were sleeping. I told them you were taking a personal day. Hope you don't mind."

Your eyes widened, and you nibbled your bottom lip slightly. "What did they say?"

"Well, I told them how you'd drank a bit too much last night, and you weren't going to feel up to going in today. Your boss was understanding...So...." Kylo's head turned back, his eyes shimmering with the love he still had hoping you'd notice it. His lips twisting up into a smile. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure. I'll come down. Let me just get dressed." You winced when Kylo leaned in, and your eyes went up to his lips as they planted upon your forehead. You looked away from him, and listened as his footsteps descended out of the room. You had to admire that he still cared, but it was mildly pathetic. He was just trying too hard, and it always seemed like he was trying to distract you from whatever was really going on. Even after all the time, you were still unable to figure out what was up with him. It was more enraging than anything.

You took your time getting yourself changed, and dressed. Applying a coating of eye liner on, pulling your hair up into a ponytail, and taking a glimpse at yourself in the bathroom mirror before exiting. You barely recognized the woman peering back at you. Life wasn't all rainbows and sunshine anymore, in fact it was gloomy, and you were slowly being consumed by your own doubts, and second guesses on what was happening in your life. All you wanted was peace of mind, but until you figured out what the hell Kylo was up to, you knew you weren't going to get it.

You stepped into the dinning room, your plate steaming with eggs, buttered toast, and some bacon placed at your spot around the table. Your eyes rose up to Kylo's across the table, and you smiled faintly. "Thanks."

"Anything for you my little Dove." Kylo walked around the table, pulling the chair out for you, and waited for you to sit down before pushing it back in.

You watched as Kylo moved back around the table, and sat down. You grabbed the fork, shoving it into the eggs, and you narrowed your eyes as you brought it to your mouth. You hesitated before putting it into your mouth, and rose a brow not seeing him eat. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm going to. I'm just staring at you." Kylo grinned, reaching for the fork and he grabbed a piece of bacon, devouring it in seconds. "See?" He chewed, and swallowed proving to you it wasn't poisoned or nothing.

After breakfast, Kylo got up, grabbing his plate, and yours, and calling to you as he walked towards the kitchen. "I've got to got into the office for a bit...But I'll be back in a few hours." He placed the dishes into the dishwasher, leaning back to look into the dining room. "Love?"

"Fine." You scoffed, and then it clicked. If Kylo went to work, you'd be able to rummage through his office finally. He'd always kept it locked up, and you never had enough alone time to sneak in and snoop. This was your chance. "That's fine." You smiled slightly, looking right through the doorway at him. "I can get stuff done around the house here." Your lips tightened into a devious smirk, a glint of malice flashing in your eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo's hand went around your back, leaning in to kiss your lips, and he whispered. "I won't be gone very long. Back before you know it. Love you." He pulled from you, and took his exit out of the house and down the sidewalk to his Black Cadillac. He waved as he pulled out of the driveway.

You waited to see his car disappear into the horizon, slamming the door shut closed tightly, and you turned on the soles of your shoes, and started for Kylo's office door. You stopped right in front of it, a knotting in your stomach making you groan slightly. "Fuck...." As you stood there, the fear of what you were going to find on the other side started washing over you and flooding your mind. Your hand rose to the door, and you crouched down, reaching into the back pocket of your pants, and sliding your hand in grabbing the bobby pin. You pushed it into the keyhole, fidgeting it around and the door clicked open.

You stood back up, and you pushed the door open. Your heart was slamming against your chest as you entered the room, and looked around ever so slowly. Nothing stood out that screamed that Kylo was up to anything, but then you saw his laptop on the desk, and your heart wrenched. You slowly walked over to it and sat down in his leather chair. You reached for the sides, lifting it open, and the password came on. You blinked a couple times, and then tried a couple different things, failing. "Come on you fucker, what is it?" After a few more failed attempts, you scowled, leaning back into the chair.

Kylo's phone buzzed, and he sighed, reaching into his pocket for it. Notifications came on his phone letting him know that someone was trying to get into his computer, and failing. He snickered to himself, and he shook his head, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"What's up bud?" A short haired brute of a man, named Krute leaned in towards Kylo's desk, a brow rose into the air. He ran his fingers through his scruffy beard. "The misses? She good?"

"She's fine. It's nothing." Kylo dismissed it, knowing he'd have to address it when he got home. He racked his mind for what you could possibly be up to and why you needed to get onto his computer. He knew you'd never guess the most obvious password. Little Dove. So he wasn't worried about it.


	3. Depraved

tw- smut, orgal, fingering, bondage, knife play, slapping, choking, ball gag, inappropriate use of clothes pins, orgasm denial, cum/spit play. Also...shits getting seriousssssssss....UHOH

You know what to do <3

"Darlin'?" Kylo's deep voice echoed as he pushed the door open to your little home, his eye lids narrowing as he stepped over the threshold. He lowered his hand from the door to his side, twisting slightly on his heels, and he saw you leaned against the doorway into the dining room, bottle in your hand, your hair messy on top of your head, bare feet, slightly unbuttoned shirt, and your eyes narrowed back into his. "Ah, there you are...." He tipped his head up, dropping the keys in his hand onto the small table as he started towards you. "What have you been up to while I've been gone?"

You grimaced a bit, swaying the bottle at your side, and stepping away from the door casing towards Kylo. "How was work? Weren't gone very long." You side stepped, and he side stepped you, your bodies staying slightly turned towards one another, and you went in a circle, stalking each other, studying one another, calculatedly.

Kylo's golden-honey eyes moved up and down your slightly exposed body, grazing his teeth over his soft bottom lip. He stopped mid-step, and cocked his head to the side.

You stopped as well, your pupils widening when he smirked. You weren't amused by anything, nor found anything worthy of smiling over. In fact you were rather annoyed. You'd been trying to get into his computer the majority of time he was gone, still unsuccessful. Your fingers curled around the bottles nozzle, and your lips parted a bit. "What's so fucking funny?"

"You, Little Dove." Kylo took an indirect jab at you, emphasizing the word, the password at you as if telling you without speaking a word on the subject that he knew what you'd been up to. "So, tell me, what did you do today?" He continued circling you, and you, him. "Hmm? Besides drink."

You scoffed. "I did,...things." You gasped when he stepped to you, his hand coming up and wrapping around your throat, walking you backwards into the wall, your back hitting it hard. The bottle slipped from your fingers, plummeting to the ground, and Kylo caught it mid-air, and looked right into your eyes. You gulped under his firm clutch, and he let the bottle drop to the floor, the glass shattering on impact. "I'll get a towel."

"No, you won't." Kylo leaned inwards, pressing into your esophagus harder making you whimper. "You were trying to get onto my computer, why?"

His words made you freeze in place, your eyes glistening with a sense of fear. "I..I wasn't."

"You were. I get notifications on my phone Little Dove. I saw that you were. You have been for awhile now. You know, if you just ask me, I'll tell you whatever you want to know. I am your husband after all." Kylo's lips ghosted over your ear, and he breathed outwards heavily. "I love you...."

You squirmed under the clutch of his hand, your throat tensing and you reached for his wrist, curling your fingers around it. "You're hiding something from me. You have been since the beginning, I was just too blind to see it. Tell me what it is." You had to force the words from your lips, your air supply being cut off drastically from his hand on your throat. Your nails dug into the skin on his wrist, grinding against the bone. "Tell me!"

"I can't." Kylo's bottom lip curled down into a pout. He had guilt about hiding his profession from you. A lot of guilt. Perhaps his marriage wouldn't be going down the drain had he been able to fess up about everything, but if he did, he'd die. It was a matter of self preservation. He loved you, more than anything and anyone in the world, but he didn't have a death wish. He prayed some day he'd be able to finally tell you the truth.

"You don't fucking love me." Your eyes frantically darted back and forth from Kylo's face down to the glass on the floor as you started to get lightheaded. "If you don't tell me, you don't love me."

Kylo released the firmness of his hold, allowing you to take air back into your lungs, and you did, greedily gasping. He frowned harder, shaking his head. "I just can't, why can't you understand that? I would if I could. But I can NOT."

"LIAR!" You pulled at his wrist hard, and he released you. You kept your hold on him, stepping into him, and your free hand came up, open palmed and slapped him across the face. "Fucking liar!" Tears were starting to form in the corners of your eyes, and your shirt that was already half undone started to slip down your shoulder, exposing your bra clad breasts to Kylo.

Kylo's gaze was drawn to the milky skin, and he smirked a bit. He twisted his wrist down, and then back up, catching your wrist once your fingers unraveled around his own. He pulled you into him, grabbing your hand as you attempted to slap him again. He pressed his body into yours. He bowed his head, his raven locks brushing against your cheek as he went right for you neck, and trailed his tongue up the side of it. "I do love you."

You shuddered upon the contact of his wet muscle on your sensitive spot, your body mindlessly melting against his as he pushed into you. As much as you didn't want to admit it, Kylo still made you weak. He knew all the right words, the right moves to get you to cave into your carnal desires. And you hated him for it. You tried to contain the moan that was building in your throat as he continued to lick up your neck, and your knees buckled.

Kylo guided your bodies sideways, and he pulled from you quickly. He relinquished his hold, only to wrap you in his arms, and lift you up. He held you against his chest, hurrying up the stairs before you had any time to protest his actions. He carried you down the hallway towards the bedroom, and threw you down aggressively.

You bounced into the air from how hard Kylo dropped you onto the bed, and as soon as stopped vibrating, you sat up, narrowing your eyes onto Kylo as he knelt down before the bed, and reached under neath it. You knew immediately what he was going for. The box of toys. Your cheeks turned bright red when he slid it across the floor, and he pushed it open quickly reaching in for the ropes, and the ball gag. Your heart started thumping against your chest, and you felt a warmth start to grow between your legs. "Kylo..." Your voice was a timid whisper, and you inched yourself to the edge of the bed.

Kylo shot to his feet, stepping to the bed, and tossing the gag down. He held onto the rope in one hand, and he reached down, grabbing your wrist and tugged you to your feet. He let your wrist go, and he grabbed the front of your shirt, tearing it from your body, uncaring it he actually ruined the material or not. He reached for your pants, and tugged them down, spinning you around, and started wrapping the rope around your body. He was intricate with his movements, making the rope bind as pretty visually as he could. He wrapped the rope up under your breasts, around them, tightening them hard between the material, and he pulled the strings up over your shoulders, rubbing against your skin, and smirking when you whimpered. He was surprised to find you not fighting him, submitting to him almost immediately.

You moaned out when he grabbed one arm, tugging it behind your back, and he wrapped the rope around it, stretching it up as far as it would go, threatening to pull from the socket. Your face scrunched as he grabbed the other one, pushing it over the other one, and tying them together. You felt his fingers brush against your skin as he tied off the knot, and grabbed you, spinning you back around to face him. Surely your face was lit bright red, it had to be.

"Hmm..." Kylo saw your mouth open, pressing into you and reaching past you to grab the ball gag. He straightened back out, slipping it to your mouth, and wiggling the rubber between your lips. He brought both ends behind your head, latching it together as hard as he could, and he put his hand onto your throat, pushing you back. He used his foot to kick your foot out, and spread your legs for him. "That's better. You know," He spun slowly, going back to the box of toys, and crouching down. He rummaged through it for a moment, and he grimaced maliciously. He curled his fingers around the blade used specifically for sex things, a large curved end, very sharp, with a leather handle. He grabbed the bag of clothes pin and he rose back to his feet. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you right?" His golden-honey eyes filled with a dark lust, stepping in between your legs, and he cocked his head to the side seeing how wet your panties already were through the fabric. "I've always loved how aroused I could get you...How absolutely wet you get for me."

Your face paled, and your saliva that was forming in your mouth against the gag started seeping from the corners, and down your cheeks as your eyes wandered over Kylo's hands seeing what he was holding. Your heart beat picked up its pace, the warmth growing feverishly between your legs. At this point, there was no hiding how badly you wanted everything Kylo was going to do to you.

Kylo could see the desperation in your eyes, and he pouted his lips down almost mockingly. "Awe, does the little Dove want to be pleasured? I don't know....You've been very bad today...Snooping in places you shouldn't be...This is supposed to be your punishment." He tossed the bag of clothes pins down at your side, guiding his knee along the side of your leg, and pushing it against your wet fabriced groin. He applied even more pressure when he bent down, twirling the curved blade in his hand, and lowering it to right above your eyes. He slid his tongue out of his mouth, dragging it along the blade, cutting into the wet muscle, and watching the blood drip down onto your face. He grunted and he reached up using his thumb to smear the blood across your cheeks. "Nothing prettier than a girl all bound up and gagged covered in blood." He couldn't resist teasing you, sliding his bloodied fingers down past the gag, tugging at it and springing it against your lips. The little groan you made egged him on further. He continued ghosting his fingers over your flesh, seeing goosebumps appear and he chuckled softly. "Awe, you eager thing. I plan on dragging this on for as long as possible." His tone was threateningly dangerous, a seriousness in it.

You whimpered against the gag, a slurping noise slipping past the rubber material, the combination of blood and saliva now trickling down your rose tinted cheeks, making you shudder even more. You bucked your hips up, trying to get Kylo's painfully still knee to move around for stimulation against your clothed bud. "HmmmMmmmMmm." Your eyes were already pleading him for more, and his chuckle only added to your overwhelming carnal desire. Your thighs clenched together a bit, arching your back.

Kylo drew his knee back, and slammed it against your groin, sending your body jerking up the bed, glaring down at you. "Stop that. Did I say you were allowed to do that? No. I didn't," He wasn't looking for a response. He was in charge now, and you knew it as well as he did. "So behave. Or your punishment will only get worse." He leaned down, bringing his mouth to your right nipple, flicking at it with the end of his tongue, enjoying your strained whimpers that filled the air around him. He dragged his tongue across your chest, going to violate your untouched nipple. He repeated his actions, bringing the very tip of the curved blade into your clavicle, and teasingly pushed it into the little nook. His eyes casually wandered up your body, seeing the terror in your eyes, and your hardened effort not to breath too deep of you'd get cut. He gently pushed the end of the curved blade inwards, the blood puddling in the little crevice, and he quickly trailed his wet muscle up your skin, pulling the blade away to swirl it around. He grunted loudly, looking up to you with his bloody tongue sticking out, and he licked his lips slowly. "Everything is so sweet. It's like an intoxicating nectar."

You were a puddle against Kylo's knee, and he must have felt it because he pulled from you, and looked right down at your mess. His darkly formed smirk only made you quiver, chills dancing along your spine. You bucked your hips harder upwards as he lowered between them, drawing circles into the flesh on your thigh, cutting into the skin. The warmth of the red liquid making your eyes roll into the back of your head.

Kylo could hear your pathetic little whimpers, and it flipped a switch in him. He dropped the blade down the band of your panties, and cut into the fabric with one swift motion of his wrist, the tip just barely grazing over your clit in the process. He watched you writhed upwards, pulling the blade up quickly so you didn't get cut, shooting a disapproving glare. When your hips went back down, he went back to cutting your drenched panties off, and he lowered his head down, flicking your clit with the tip of his tongue. He could taste your sweetness lingering, and his cock strained against the fabric of his pant. He dragged his tongue down, right to above your opening, and then back up to the hood of your clit. He pressed the curved blade against your hip, and he took your clit between his lips, sucking at it as hard as he could, feeling your body start to roll beneath him.

Your face was drenched in your own spit, coating your cheeks and running down into the crease of your neck as Kylo started lapping at your clit greedily. You couldn't help but move around into each of his movements, your heels rising and hooking into the wooden frame of the bed to hold you in place. You muttered inaudibly through the rubber gag in your mouth when the sharp blade pierced into your skin from your hip roll, the warm liquid dripping down your side. You tried to move in the rope binds, your skin brushing over the smooth material, and shuddering.

Kylo's other hand slid down your thigh, moving towards your seeping core, and he teased your wet folds with two fingers, coating them with no effort before pushing them into you. His tongue remained violating your swollen bud, and he buried his digits into you as far as he could. He spread them out, dragging his finger tips along both sides of your walls, he grunted into your clit, knowing the vibrations would only drive you madder with lust. He could already feel your body warming under him. He slowly placed the knife onto the mattress, reaching for the bag of clothes pins, and tearing it open with minimal effort. He took out two, holding them between his fingers, and he trailed his eyes up your body, to your breasts. He slid his hand over your stomach, placing one down under your fleshy mound, and clamping the wooden clothes pin to your right nipple. He grabbed the other one up, and moved his hand to your other breast. He clamped the pin to that nipple, and he slapped the side of your left breast, watching the rippling effect. He didn't stop his actions on your clit, nor the actions of his fingers plunging deep into your core. He could already feel your walls starting to spaz, knowing your orgasm was coming on, and he pulled away from you completely. He cocked his head to the side, seeing how distressed you look, and he just chuckled. "Awe, you didn't like that did you?"

You growled against the gag, closing your legs around his thighs, and you crushed him under them. He didn't like that, grabbing them, and prying them open with no effort. You knew in that moment, your punishment was already going to be far worse than what he had previously planned. Strangely, you were anticipating it. Curious to what he was going to do. The pressure against your nipples sent your mind reeling, your core seeping with your wetness, and down your thighs. You tried to inch up the bed, but Kylo grabbed your hips pulling you back down to him. You watched attentively as he started to unbutton his pants, agonizingly slow. Your heart beat quickened in your chest, sweat slowly creeping down the back of your neck.

Kylo grimaced darkly seeing the pathetic desperation in your eyes, sparking into his own. He wanted you just as badly as you wanted him, whether you'd verbally admit it or not. He didn't care. Your body gave you away. He grabbed onto the zipper, slowly tugging it down, and he rose a brow into the air as your gaze didn't falter once from his groin. "Oh, you want this don't you?" He hooked his fingers into the band of his pants, and slowly pulled them down, leaving himself only in his boxers from the waist down. His visibly hard length throbbing and twitching against the black fabric, the head peaking over the top. "You do. I know you do." He grabbed onto himself, tugging at it. He let out a small grunt. "I don't know if you deserve it yet...You've bene so very bad....Little Dove." His lips twisted into a cruel smirk, his golden-honey eyes darkening. He tugged his boxers down, his cock springing up, his head dripping with pre-cum. He took himself into his fingers at the base, and slowly worked it up and down. He pushed his lips together, gathering spit into his mouth, and bowing his head down. He let it dribble out past his lips, hitting perfectly against the side of his hand and his cock, and he slicked himself with it. He teased the sensitive head, shuddering at the contact, and he leaned into your body. "You want it?"

You nodded your head as eagerly as you could, slurping against the ball gag to get rid of the mouthful of spit that was collected in it. You pushed your tied up hands under your back against the mattress, arching upwards to show Kylo you wanted him. Bad. You didn't just want him anymore, you needed him. And he fucking knew it. Your body was coated in your sweat, the ropes seemingly sliding around a lot easier. All you had to do was wiggle around enough to get to the knot, or get one hand free.

Kylo paid no mind to your struggling, and he pushed his head to your clit, pushing it from one side to the other, and then rubbing it in circles. He kept his gaze on your face, seeing your wet cheeks lit up, and your lips quiver against the ball gag. He let out a deep moan, filling the room, and he tipped his head back as he pushed down into your wet folds. He eased his hips forwards, bringing his free hand up to your clit, and using his thumb to rub it in circles. He pushed into you only a couple inches, ever so slowly, allowing himself to just twitch and throb against your walls which were already spazzing frantically against him. He chuckled seeing how depraved you were below him. It was honestly adorable how needy you were. "Awee baby,....you feel so fucking good." Just to be the cocky asshole he was, he pushed a couple more inches into you, reaching for your ball gag, and tugging it back, letting it spring against your mouth when he let go. He brought his hand down from your face, slapping your right breast, and gripping onto the wooden clothes pin, pressing it harder onto your nipple.

You lost yourself in the pleasure that was crashing against you, no longer trying to escape from your rope binds, tears filling your eyes with how much pressure was building in your head from how aroused you were.

Kylo leaned in, reaching for your right eye, brushing his thumb over it. He lifted his hand above your face, playing with the wet droplet between his fingers, and he pushed even further into your wet, tight core, grunting as he did. He brought his lip to the side of your face he hadn't wiped the tear from, and he dragged his tongue up it, catching the saltiness on his tongue. He planted a wet kiss against your cheek, and started a slow pace into you, rubbing at your clit with the same circular motions as he did. He brought his mouth down your jawline, sucking at the skin, and then down to your neck. He sank his teeth into it, and he grunted loudly, feeling you absolutely come undone against him. He didn't even mind that you were cumming all over him, despite not asking for permission before hand. Not that you could with your mouth gagged of course. "Good girl. Cum for daddy Little Dove. That feels soooo much better doesn't it?" He pulled from your abused, and bruised neck, grabbing your chin, and cocking his head to the side. "Doesn't it?"

You nodded, tears still leaking from your eyes, your body thrashing wildly from the orgasm you were milking out against him, your core seeping with your liquids. You could barely think straight anymore. Your mind was flooded with absolute euphoria, any hatred that you felt for Kylo suddenly evaporating into thin air. You glanced to his beautifully marked face with a desire in your eyes, drooling uncontrollably from around the sides of of your mouth.

Kylo's tongue went back to your face, both his hands coming up to the sides of your face, and sliding behind your head. He worked quickly to remove the gag, and he tossed it to the bed. "Now you can scream all you want as I fuck you into oblivion." He pushed his lips to yours, plunging his tongue into the back of your throat, gagging you in the effort. His pace picked up into your core, the head of his throbbing length pounding into your cervix, and he grunted into your mouth. He reached at his side, grabbing the leather handle of the blade, and bringing the curved end up against your neck. He pulled from the slobbery kiss, a trail of saliva connecting you both still, and he looked down to see what he was doing on your throat. He moved it gently upon the skin, just enough to cut the first layer. "So beautiful."

"FUCK KYLO...You're gunna make me cum again." You wanted badly to be free so you could reach for him, rake your nails down his chest, and back, cut at him like he was you. You were squirming under him again, your walls clamping around his cock furiously. "Please..untie me...Please."

"No." Kylo spoke sternly, pulling the blade from your throat, and lapping the seeping wound. He didn't swallow, adding his saliva into the mix, and he went back to your mouth. He hovered above yours, and slowly let it fall from his lips onto yours. He brought his free hand up, smearing the mixture against your lips and pushing two fingers into your mouth, pushing against the back of your tongue so you'd gag. He was fucking you into the bed as hard as he could, chasing his own pleasure now, knowing you'd cum again before he did.

You did. As soon as Kylo's finger dipped into your throat, you lost all control you had. You screamed against them, clamping your eyes shut, and bucking up into him wildly. You gasped loudly when he pulled his wet fingers from you, and he shot his seed deep into your core, thrusting hard into you through his bliss. You were both panting by the time he finally stilled, and you watched him slowly pull from you, and you leaned your head to the side. Your eyes widened again when he cupped two fingers to your cum filled core, catching it, and he climbed back onto the bed at your side, shoving them into your mouth. You whimpered against them, though greedily licking them off, and you moaned when he pulled them.

"Good girl. Did you learn your lesson?" Kylo's eyes narrowed into yours, and he chuckled when you nodded your head. "Good. Let's get you cleaned up Little Dove." He sat upright, sliding off the bed, and to his feet. He helped you from the bed, slowly undoing your rope binds, gently sliding it over your skin, tossing the wad back into the box, and he lead your wobbly, unbalanced body into the bathroom. He turned the shower on, stripping himself of his clothes, and assisting you inside. "Come, let daddy help you get cleaned up. "

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You leaned forwards in your chair, sliding the flash drive into the side of your computer, and typing in your password. You slid your hand across the top of your desk, clicking on a program, and then opening the contents of the flash drive up. A new target. Your brow rose into the air, and you scoffed. "Seriously?" There was almost little to no information about the guy. Just the name 'Ben' and that he might possibly be in the city. No description, no age, nothing. You rolled your eyes, leaning back into the chair, and rolling your head from one side to the other. You pressed the com button on your desk to reach your boss, and you spoke sternly into it.

"How am I supposed to acquire this target if we know fucking nothing about him?"

The woman chuckled softly. "You're the best girl we got. You can find anyone. Make it happen Y/N, or consider yourself jobless." The woman hung up the call, leaving you baffled at your desk.

Your head came down upon the surface of your desk, the feeling of overwhelming emotions flooding you. You put your hands onto the edges of your desk, sliding backwards and rising to your heeled feet. If she didn't want to help you. Perhaps your friend Annie would. She could find just about anyone online. She was incredibly tech savvy. You walked around the desk, making your way for her office, and knocking on the door.

The ginger haired girl smiled, waving her hand for you to come in. "What's up Y/N?" She went back to typing away at her computer.

"I need you to find someone. Only thing I got is a name." You pursed your lips, her fingers stilling on her keyboard. "That's all I got."

"No description? No age?" Annie's head tiled, and she sighed. "How the fuck-"

"I know. I know." You waved your hand dismissively. "Can you just try?"

"Sure thing babes." Annie smiled reassuringly. "I'll see what I can do for you."

"Thank you." You smiled back, turning on your heels and walking back out of her office. Now you were more stressed than before. The secrets with Kylo. This target which you had no information about. How worse could your life get? You slapped a hand to your forehead, rubbing at it to try and ease the pressure building, and you stopped dead in your tracks seeing Kylos standing in the hallway talking it up with your boss. Immediately a rage bubbled inside of you, and you hurriedly approached them. "What are you doing here?"

The raven haired woman smiled. "Your husband is cute Y/N. How come you haven't introduced us before?"

Kylo brushed the compliment off, turning to you. "I brought you some food. Also, I want to talk. Privately." He glanced to your boss, and she took the hint, grabbing Kylo's shoulder, and laughing slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you handsome. Y/N, we'll talk after." The woman took her leave, purposefully swaying her hips as she did.

You scoffed, grabbing Kylo's arm and tugging him to your desk. "What do you need to talk about? You're not supposed to fucking come here."

"Why not? It's not like there's anything wrong with your husband bringing you some nourishment at work. I just wanted to make sure you had some food. You didn't take nothing this morning." Kylo's tone was soft, kind even. He held out the bag of take out, and he cocked his head to the side. "What is it you do again?"

You gulped, a droplet of sweat dripping down the back of your neck. You quickly changed the subject, grabbing the bag from him, and you turned to your desk, placing it down. "Thank you, but you need to leave. I have some things I have to take care of and you'll only be a distraction." You grabbed onto his body, twisting him around, and ushering him through the building to the front door. "I will see you at home."

Kylo sighed, and he shrugged. "Alright. Love you."

"You too." You snapped quickly, watching as he took his leave. A feeling of relief washed over you as Kylo got into his car, and drove away. That was far too close for comfort. Not that your office gave any impression or inkling to what actually went on around here, but you just didn't want to take the risk. You also didn't like the fact that your fucking boss was flirting with YOUR husband. Who the fuck had the audacity to do that? And in front of you too? You supposed you had to be grateful for how Kylo paid it no mind, but still. She was your boss, how were you going to confront her? Or would you just let it go? More stress consumed your entire being, and you spun around, making your way to the woman's office. She ushered you inside, and you looked right at her. "What's up?"

"We got more information on what the new target looks like...." The woman slid you a piece of paper, and she tipped her head to the side. "Kind of looks like your husband...."

You grabbed the paper, and your heart stopped right in your chest, dropping to your stomach. Your face paled looking the sketch of the man who looked dead ass like Kylo over. You chuckled nervously, and you tried to brush it off. "No way it's my husband."

"Hm, well best figure out who it is, or he's who we're going for." The woman motioned for your to leave.


	4. The Target, The Truth

tw- graphic language, knife play, blood play, violence, deaths, degradation, name calling, choking, slapping, smut, aggressive behavior, 

<3 you know the drill

Vivian, the raven haired woman, your boss, approached you as you were about to take your leave from work, grabbing onto your shoulder. "Y/N,"

You gasped softly, spinning around slowly to face her. "Yeah?" You could see the seriousness across her pale, beautiful features. "What is it?"

"Before you hunt this 'Ben' down, I need you to find this man. I need him brought in alive." The woman pulled her hand from your shoulder, and extended out the folder in her grasp to you. "He's got some information that I need. Keep it on the down low. I don't want anyone else knowing about this. Okay?"

"S-sure." Reluctantly, you took the folder from her, tucking it up under your armpit, and pursing your lips a bit. "Alright...."

"Thanks. You're a doll. Tell your husband if he ever wants to bring me food, I'd be more than welcome to accepting it." Vivian's dark eyes flashed a bit, her small soft lips tugging at the corners into a devious smirk as she turned and walked coily away down the hallway.

You clenched both your hands into fists, letting out the longest exhale of breath, before whipping around, and pushing the door open hard. You stomped onto the cement step, and took a minute to calm your panicked breaths. If she made one more goddamn pass at Kylo, you were going to have to kill her in your sleep. It was decided. You stepped down the stairs, and you peered around the parking lot which seemed strangely empty. You glanced to the folder under your arm, and you started for your red Cavalier and pulled out the keys from your pocket.

The doors clicked unlocked as you twisted the key, and you pulled the driver side door open. You tossed the folder onto the passenger seat carelessly, and you lowered yourself down into the dark red leather seat, leaning your head back. You didn't bother closing the door, nor pulling your other foot inside, you just sat there, letting all the emotions flow into you, and trying to breath them back out.

A loud slam of a car door from across the parking lot pulled your attention, and you lifted your head up, watching Rachel, your neighbor storming for the front door. Your brows furrowed together, and your head tilted, hearing the faint mumblings of the enraged woman. Your mind pondered the reasoning for her being here, and you just blinked, staring at the door, awaiting for her to return.

You weren't sure how long you just stared, but finally, she came back out screaming at the top of her lungs to the second ranking assassin of the firm. A woman named Lacey. She was a cocky young thing, her ego constantly getting in the way of any further knowledge being obtained in relation to the company, and she was screaming right back at your neighbor.

"YOU FUCKED MY HUSBAND!" Rachel was in the blonde woman's face, foaming from the corners of her mouth as her eyes flashed with the jealous hatred which you could see from the safety of your car.

"HE WOULDN'T BE CRAWLING TO ME EVERY WEEKEND IF YOU TOOK CARE OF HIM LIKE YOU SHOULD!" The blonde girl, Lacey brought her hand up, slapping Rachel across the face sending her flying into the side of the building, but she bounced back, jumping at the much taller woman, and the tangled together, dropping to the ground and rolling around.

As much as you loved a good cat fight, you had other things you had to handle, and you grabbed onto the door casing, tugging yourself outwards, and sighing as you walked over to the two shouting woman on the ground. You bent down, grabbing Rachel's neck, and pulling her off of Lacey with minimal effort. "What are you two doing? You're embarrassing yourselves."

"Y/N?" Rachel's head snapped the best it could in your firm grip, her eyes narrowing as she looked you over. She reached up, prying your hand off of her, and she grabbed at the end of her shirt, tugging it hard down back into place. "This bitch slept with my husband. I didn't know you worked here."

Lacey scrambled to her feet, brushing her fingers through her now messily splayed blonde locks, scoffing as she glared at the red headed woman. "It's not my fault he came crawling to me...I fucked him so good."

"Enough. Both of you." You stepped in between them, hands held to both their bodies, and you shook your head. "Listen, it's not worth fighting over a man."

"If that's true, how come you're so mad about Vivian making a pass at Kylo." Lacey's words came out quicker than her brain could process, immediately realizing how in the wrong she was. She gulped, stepping backwards a single step as your body turned to face her completely. "Listen, I-"

Your extended arm reached further outwards as you stepped to her, curling your fingers around her throat, and leaning her body so she was hovering over the steps. "Mention his name, and her name in the same sentence again, and I'll snap it. Got it?"

Lacey nodded, her eyes pleading for her life, your fingers pressing into the pressure points on the sides of her neck, her head starting to throb as the darkness slowly started consuming her. She let out the smallest mewl, and she gasped desperately when you released her. Her balance was thrown off, and she tripped over the cement step, landing hard on her ass with a thud.

You turned to Rachel, narrowing your eyes. "Rachel, go home..."

"But-"

"Don't. Just go home....I'll stop by later to check on you. Go talk to Lance." Your tone was even, unwavering from the calm demeanor you were presenting. Your heart beat however was rapid, your chest tightened, and a lump forming in the center of your throat. You were sure if they looked close enough they could see how warm you were, from the rage bubbled inside. You didn't bother looking back to Lacey, watching as Rachel stormed off muttering under her breath, and you went back to your car, plopping into the drivers seat, and slowly turning to look at the folder on the passenger seat.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soles of your boot thudded much louder than you expected them to up the stairs approaching the roof top door, your guitar case shaped gun case at your side as you pushed the door open. A warm breeze blew your hair around, and your eyes skimmed the rooftop over finding the best place to set up on.

Your eyes scanned the horizon, and the bustling little town below you, a small sigh escaping your lips as you crouched down, placing the gun case in front of you, and unlocking it. You reached in for the disassembled sniper rifle, slowly piecing it back together, and twisting on a silencer at the end. You grabbed the tripod, setting it up on the edge of the roof, and lowered down onto your stomach, sliding the gun into place, and looking through the scope to the apartment off in the distance.

You slowed your breathing, lining the scope into a single apartment where the blinds were pulled open. You took every finer detail in, waiting for your target to arrive.

The sun lowered down behind the buildings, darkness slowly to encase all around you, and the door opened, a hand flipping a switch on to illuminate the entire apartment, and you watched attentively.

Your lips parted, taking in a small breath, your finger already set on the trigger, and as you were about to draw it back, the door was kicked off the hinges, and two large brute men rushed into the apartment, rushing after your target. "Fuck." You swiftly rose the gun from the tripod, disassembling it as quickly as you could, pushing it into its confines, closing and locking it, and getting to your feet.

You sped down the stairs, hitting the gun case against the railing, and into your stomach. Pain seared through you, trying to ignore it. You practically pushed the door off the hinges into the parking lot, rushing to your car, throwing the case into the trunk, and speeding down the road to the apartment complex. The last thing you needed was to lose your target to the rival company. Vivian would surely have your head.

You tugged the door to the apartment complex open, speeding into the hallway, and scanning for an elevator or staircase. You skidded to a stop in front of the elevator doors, pressing the button quickly, and tapping your right foot against the carpeted floor. The doors hissed open, and you stepped over the threshold, pressing the 14th floor button, and as the doors were shutting, a hand slipped in between them stopping them.

A man with deep blue eyes, sharpened features, tall, visibly muscular under his black sweater, and his black jeans stepped inside, looking right at you. He turned around, facing the doors as they closed, and the elevator started rising.

Your body tensed, side glancing to the attractive male beside you. Something, you were unsure what seemed off about him. You slid your hand down to the band of your pants, feeling if the blade you had seated on your hip was still there, a small sigh of relief coming out when you found it was.

The male's head turned, his eyes scanning you up and down, and stopping when your eyes met his.

At the same time both of you moved, your hand curling around the handle of the blade and drawing it as he stepped to you. The blade went to his throat, and his hand went to your throat, his face leaning inwards. You applied more pressure, and he did as well, choking you. You panicked, sliding the blade across his throat, and bringing your knee up between his legs. When you made contact with his groin, he doubled over, releasing you, and you grabbed his arm mid-air, slipping around him, tugging it as hard as you could around his back. You pushed against him from behind, pinning him against the wall.

"Who are you?"

The male grunted, gathering his composure back, and he glimpsed behind him to you. "Don't you already know?" His voice was dripping with an amused venom, rolling his shoulder up, and twisting his wrist around. He side stepped, ducking down, and turning. He brought his free hand around him, punching you in the solar plex, and closing the space again when you stepped backwards.

Your grip on the blade loosened as your balance wavered, your head lifting up from its bowed position, and you narrowed your eyes. You ducked down, grabbing his arm, and he grabbed your other arm. You stepped out with your right foot, trying to pull his body to yours, but he was quicker than you. He bent your arm up, and then brought it down hard. Your footing became unstable, dropping to the floor in front of him. A side glance to the knife on the ground was the only hope you had to stop his next attack.

The man smirked seeing where your gaze went, and he kicked the blade across the floor. He brought his knee up under your chin, sliding a hand to the back of your head to make harder impact. He relished the groan that escaped past your swollen lips, pushing you hard to your back, and stepping on your throat. "No, the real question is, do I bring you alive? Or do I kill you right here?"

You could see how hard he was lost in his own thought, and this gave you the only chance you were going to have to make a move. You reached your hand out, the sole of his boot crushing your esophagus in as you pushed up to inch your body. Your fingers just barely touched the handle, and your eyes went up to him, becoming blood shot.

The man growled, removing his foot off your throat, and grabbing a handful of your hair. Unfortunately for him, you'd scooped the blade up, and when he brought you to your feet, he grunted feeling the blade pierce through his side.

You pushed the blade further in, pushing his shoulder, and stepping away from him as he leaned against the wall, and grabbed the blade. You glanced to the doors as the elevator stopped, and as soon as they opened you rushed out into the hallway. He wasn't your main concern. YOUR target was.

You sped down the hallway, wiping the blood from your split open lip and nose off with the back of your hand. You got to the apartment room, the door slightly ajar, and you could hear what sounded like a struggle inside. You kicked the door open, stepping over the threshold, and saw the two brute men holding your target up against the wall. "HEY!"

Both men turned their heads, and you lunged across the floor. You skidded, dropping your body down, knocking one of the men down with the weight of your slid into him, and you pushed yourself upright quickly. Once on your feet, you jumped up onto the second mans back, wrapping your legs around his waist, and bringing an arm around the front of his throat, grabbing onto your hand to secure it. He stepped back, grabbing at you with his large hands trying to pry you off of him.

"LET GO YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"He's my target." You snapped back, keeping your strength against his throat despite his attempts. You tightened your thighs around his muscular waist, riding out his desperate flailing, and he finally dropped to his knees. As he did, you pulled your feet from him, and grabbed the sides of his face, snapping his head with one swift motion. Your head turned hearing the sound of footsteps rushing to the door, and you growled. You reached down grabbing the silenced gun, and rose it up, pulling the trigger back and getting a direct hit on the back of the head. You watched his body drop hard to the floor and you turned back to your target who was cowered on the floor, and sobbing hysterically. "I'm sorry." You drew the gun out in front of you, taking your shot, and sighing heavily. He seemed like a nice enough dude, but your company didn't fuck around when it came to who they chose as targets. Either the targets did something really wrong, or they were involved in very illegal shit. It wasn't just randomized.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo's hand slipped into the back pocket his darkened jeans, tugging it out, and he answered it with a soft voice. "Yes?"

"I'm coming out the back. I'm wounded. We lost the target. That fucking bitch go to him before us." The same raven haired mane from earlier, the one you wounded in the elevator spat, his voice strained as he grunted trying to make his way down the flight of stairs for the exit. He stumbled, using the door casing as a way to stabilize himself.

Kylo's thick thumb pressed end, sliding the phone back into his pocket, catching a glimpse of the man trying to stumble across the parking lot. He sped over to him, glancing down at the blade still shoved into his stomach. "What the fuck happened?" He grabbed onto his wrist, side stepping to him, and tugging his arm up over behind his neck. He escorted his co-worked to his car, and helped him into the passenger seat.

"Fucking bitch...stabbed me. I almost had her too." The shorter raven haired man growled, looking to Kylo with angered eyes. "We're so fucked."

"Is she still here?" Kylo's head cocked looking the male's wound over carefully. "I got to take it out. You're going to need stitches."

"I don't fucking know if she's still here! Probably!"

Kylo sighed, crouching down beside Ian, and he reached for the handle of the blade. He put his other hand onto his shoulder, and he looked him dead in the eyes. "This is going to fucking hurt." Without any further warning, he gripped the handle tightly, pushing back on his shoulder, and tugging the blade from his body.

Ian screamed out, tipping his head back onto the head rest, and closing his eyes. Instinctively, he placed his hand upon the wound to stop the blood from spilling out, and he muttered under his breath. "I'll fucking kill her."

Kylo rose to his feet, wiping the blood off onto his dark jeans. "In time brother. In time." His eyes moved along the handle of the blade, realizing he recognized the etchings along the side. His lips tightened, and he glanced down at Ian. "What did this girl look like?" His fingers took the blade between them, twirling it around a couple times before placing it into the other back pocket.

Ian rolled his eyes when they opened, lifting his head enough to look at Kylo's freckled face. "I don't know. She was hot. Well trained. Sassy. Medium height." As Ian went on to describe you to an almost Tee, Kylo's heart started thudding against his chest, and Ian noticed how perplexed he looked. "Why do you look like that? Do you fucking know her?"

"I..." Kylo turned from Ian, and glanced back to the apartment complex. "I might."

"Kylo," Ian reached his bloodied hand out, starting to feel himself slip into unconsciousness. His fingers wrapped over Kylo's wrist, and he leaned sideways to speak softly. "We have to kill her." With that said, he blacked out, his hand falling to his side.

Kylo brought the backside of his hand to his thigh, wiping the blood from it, and sighing heavily. Ian wasn't going to die, if he took action. However, his mind was stuck on his description of you. There wasn't any possible way it was you. Was it? He sighed, closing the passenger side door, and walking around the front to the drivers side. He lowered into it, and he started the car up. As he stepped on the gas and started pulling out of the parking lot, the same door that Ian had stumbled out of was pushed open. Kylo saw it out of the side view mirror, and he saw you rush out of it, hurrying across the parking lot, and into the alleyways. He stomped on the brake, his mouth falling open. Ian was right. It had been you. He froze in place, his hands gripping tightly around the steering wheel, staring blankly into space as he tried to process everything.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Y/N?" Kylo pushed the door open, dropping his keys onto the small table in the entrance way, and his golden-emerald eyes scanned the main room over, hearing noises coming from upstairs. He took a couple steps further into the room, and he called out again. "Y/N?"

You froze in position on your knees, in the middle of assembling your silencer onto your gun, and swallowed hard. "Kylo.." Your voice was a frightened whisper, hurrying as quickly as you could to twist the steel into place, and silently rose to your feet. You put your left foot onto the back of your right heel, tugging your shoe off, and doing the same to the other, quietly kicking them aside. As you tip toed across the floor, you could hear your heart beat in your ears. You'd seen Kylo's car leaving the parking lot, just as he'd seen you. It was unmistakeably his. You'd know it anywhere.

Kylo didn't hear movement anymore. He tugged his black jacket off, dropping it at the bottom step as he started climbing up it. He pulled the blade from his pocket, gripping onto the handle tightly as he ascended up the stairs. He hated how the stairs creaked faintly, sighing in relief when he stepped onto the hallway.

You'd heard the stairs, letting you know Kylo was coming up them, and you pressed your back against the wall, bringing the gun up in front of you, and taking in a silenced inhale of breath through your parted lips. You could feel the sweat beading down the back of your neck, and your hands getting clammy against the handle of your pistol with every slow passing second.

Kylo got to the doorway of the bedroom, his heart beating rapidly, and he jumped into the room, looking around. As he turned fully, his golden-honey eyes widened seeing the smirk across your face, and the gun in your hands. "Shit." He ducked down as you pulled the weapon down, aiming it right for where his head had been. As the bullet flew across the room, hitting against the wall, he blinked. "What the fuck?" He shot back up, and lunged at you.

Your eyes narrowed, your hand with the gun in it coming up to block his attack. The bone of your wrist hit, sending a jolt of pain throughout your entire arm, and you growled. You brought your other hand up, balled into a fist right for his rib cage.

Kylo acted quickly, twisting his wrist down, twirling the blade around in his grip and he shot his arm across his chest, slicing the top of your hand. When you gasped, freezing in place, he stepped closer. "You've been hiding a dark secret from me Little Dove." His tone was almost demeaning.

You scoffed. "Like you haven't?" You glanced to the cut dripping blood onto the wooden floor, and you skillfully moved your feet sideways, twisting your body around in a full circle. Your face scrunched, and you rushed for Kylo who was turning in your direction. You jumped up onto him, wrapping your legs around his waist, using your full body weight to drop him to the ground. As his back thudded against the ground, you slammed the side of the gun into the side of his cheek, and you shouted. "You've been lying this whole fucking time!"

Kylo had dropped the blade as he hit the ground, and he frantically grabbed at your hands to stop your attacks. With every blow you got in, he felt more and more blood filling his mouth. "Y/N! STOP!" He finally caught your weapon free hand, pulling it up, and wrapping it around your neck. A mistake on his part.

You slipped your hand under both your arms, and assaulted his neck with the silencer. "Your vows didn't mean shit!" You were taking this personally. Kylo and you both vowed to be there for one another, not this. The lies had ruined your marriage. Granted, you'd been lying to, but not acting sketchy like Kylo had been. You weren't trying so hard to hide who you were. Honestly, if he'd just asked, you were more than likely to have told him the truth, but he hadn't. You bruised his neck, and slammed the gun into his solar plex, twisting your arm around to free of his hold. You flipped your body back, doing a backwards somersault off of him, and scattering to your feet rushing for the doorway.

Kylo spit out the blood gathered in his mouth, pulling his body up, and shooting to his feet with one swift motion. He grabbed the blade from the floor, and drew it back, aiming it right for you as you rushed down the hallway. He catapulted it through the air, narrowing his eyes annoyed when it hit the banister of the stairs instead of you as you rushed down them. "Awe, come on baby, don't run. I just want to talk." His tone darkened, making his way over to his closet, and pulling it open. If you wanted to play with guns, he'd play. He could feel the pain searing through his split open lips, spitting out yet another mouthful of blood as he rummaged to the back part of his closet. He pulled out a small gun case, pushing it open, and assembling it together.

You got to the bottom of the stairs, pivoting on your heels and making your way for Kylo's office. Your foot came up, kicking the door in, and storming into his office right for the computer. You snatched it up into one hand, and made your way back for the door. As you stepped over the threshold and back into the main room, a bullet flew by your hair, blowing your hair around. You froze in place, slowly turning your head to the top of the stairs, and narrowed your eyes.

"I could have shot you." Kylo mused, stepping down one step, his gun still raised out in front of him. "Where you going Little Dove?" He looked to the computer in your hands, and he sighed. "You really think you'll be able to get in there?"

You wasted no time in taking a shot for his head, Kylo dropping to the stairs, and you rushed for the door. He blasted bullets into the wooden door, and you diverted your direction rushing into the dining room for the back door.

Kylo jumped off the last three steps, aiming at the wall, and blowing through it with the bullets. "Baby?"

You slid into the kitchen, ducking behind the island in the center, and you closed your eyes trying to figure out how to go about this. If you ran to the back door, he'd catch you in the front. If you tried to get to the front door, he'd stop you. There weren't many options. Your mind was racing with what your next move was. As he cooed at you, your heart dropped into your stomach. The man you had loved with every single molecule in your body was trying to kill you. As if things weren't bad enough. Your eyes side glanced at the computer, and you smirked at yourself.

Kylo stepped into the kitchen, taking his sweet time in looking around. As he saw the shadow of your foot move along the floor, he chuckled. "You can't hide from me. Come out. We can talk about this like adults."

"Fuck you!" You shot to your feet, whipping the computer right at his chest across the room, and making a break for it to rush past him.

Kylo grunted, disoriented from your attack, but he needed only a few seconds to gain his composure back before snatching your arm, and he pulled you back to him. He wrapped his large arm around your neck, bringing the gun up to your cheek, and whispering into your ear. "Stop. We don't need to do this."

"Let," You struggled under Kylo's hard grip that was threateningly harsher than you thought it would be, quickly bringing your mind into a state of panic as he cut off your air supply. "Go." You brought your weaponed hand up, but he pushed you away from him right for the wall, and he quickly grabbed your fingers, bending them. His assault made your fingers relinquish their grip on the gun, and you went face first into the wall, groaning on impact.

Kylo drew both guns in his hands up, putting the silencers to your cheek, his nostrils flaring as he spoke with distain. "I said, let's fucking talk."

Your body tensed as Kylo held you to gun point against the wall. Your very first instinct was to try to get out of this position. As if Kylo read your mind, he spoke again.

"Don't fucking do it Little Dove." Kylo's tone was stern, unwavering with the annoyance he wasn't trying to hide. "I don't want to kill you."

"Bullshit." You sneered back, your bravery rising more and more. "Then what Kylo? What do you fucking want?"

"I just want to talk. To clear this shit up." Kylo was reluctant to pull the guns from you, but he figured you'd be more responsive to what he wanted to say if he did. He slowly pulled one down, lowering it to his side. "I'm going to take this off of you. Okay?"

"K."

Kylo drew the gun from you, and he stepped back. A mistake. You twisted around, bringing your left foot up into the air, hitting him in the side of the ribs, and pushing of your heels lunging at him. You moved quicker than he was able to process, or stop. Your fists came up, repeatedly slamming into his hardened muscular chest, knocking him backwards through the kitchen and into the island. You reached for the large vase seated on the middle of the island, and smashed it against his head. You brought your knee up between his legs, and grabbed the back of his head pulling him down. You threw him to the ground, and quickly grabbed one of the guns that slid across the floor.

Kylo grunted as he doubled over, dropping onto his knees on the floor. He saw you snatch your gun back up and make your attempted escape. As much as he was in pain, he couldn't let you escape. He inched across the floor, reaching his hand out for you ankle, and grabbing it. He tugged it hard, forcing you to the floor, and he groaned as he crawled up onto your body. He used his body weight to hold you on the floor between his legs, and he quickly grabbed the gun from you, tossing it across the dining room. He wrapped your wrists in his arms, pinning them above your head and lowering his face down to yours ghosting his lips over yours. "Fucking. Listen. To. Me."

As you struggled beneath Kylo, you could feel his arousal growing between his legs, his groin against yours, your cheeks lighting bright red at the feeling. Your lips parted, the smallest whimper coming out from them, your warm breath clouding over Kylo's lips. Your eyes met, a tingling feeling growing between your legs.

Kylo smirked, pushing his lips into yours, his tongue curling around yours as the electric spark ignited between you. He slid your hands as far as they could go up on the floor above your head, taking them both into one hand, and sliding his right hand down your body. He grabbed at your shirt, tearing it from your body, and groaning into your mouth.

You pushed your heels into the floor, and bucked your hips upwards into Kylo's body as his tongue pressed against the back of your throat, gagging you. When he finally pulled from you, there was a tail of saliva, and your heart was slamming against your sternum. You were almost light headed from how turned on you were.

Kylo grimaced widely, taking your bra covered breast into his palm, and cupping it hard. He rolled his hips into yours in a circular motion, his golden-honey eyes filling with a lust. He watched as your body nearly melted into his touch, the anger once in your gaze being replaced by your yearning for him. He raked at your skin with his nails, removing his hands from your wrists, and grabbing onto your throat. He pulled his body up, lifting you off the ground, and slamming you against the wall hard. "You still want to kill me?"

"Yes." You squeezed the words out, followed by a moan as his other hand went to the band of your pants, and tugged at them hard. The button flew off, pinging on the floor, and Kylo's thick calloused fingers went downwards to your now panty clad sex. He pressed against the wet cloth, smirking sadistically.

"Good." Kylo leaned into your ear, moaning into it as he pushed his groin into your thigh, rubbing it back and forth so you could feel how hard he was. "Then fuck me like you hate me." He grabbed the wet fabric with two fingers, tugging it from your body, letting it fall gracefully to the floor.

"Fuck you Kylo." Your throat clenched under his harsh grip, feeling the warm air cloud over your skin, making goosebumps appear up your nearly naked body. You could feel the heart beat in your abdomen, and the wetness dripping from your core from Kylo's actions. You dangled your legs, swinging one of them forwards, only for Kylo to use his knee to pin it against the wall. You whimpered at the pressure, your eyes filling with pain.

"Awe, does that hurt?" Kylo leaned inwards again, his plump soft lips pressing against the lower cartilage of your ear, and his teeth grazed over it. He brushed two fingers back against your abdomen, and down to your clit, gently starting to rub the mound. As you shuddered in response, he gyrated his groin further into your other thigh. "Good. You've been so bad Little Dove." He dipped his fingers down to your wet folds, and slipped past them into your entrance. He moaned when you whimpered, and he turned his face, his tongue trailing up and down your cheek slowly as he spread his fingers out inside of you.

Your mind flooded with desire, the feeling slowly consuming you, blacking out all your other emotions. Distorting your previous thoughts. Your only focus was on how good Kylo was making you feel. How he always made you feel. His touch was like an injection of pure desire right into your veins, leaving you always wanting more. He was your drug, and you hated it. You hated yourself for how weak he could make you. Your found yourself rolling into his hand, your hips moving against his movements, and your walls tightening around him. The lack of air flow into your lungs was nothing compared to how good his digits felt inside of you, dragging against both sides of your walls.

Kylo pulled you from the wall, swinging your body through the air, and dropping you hard onto the island in the center of the kitchen. He used his hold on your throat to push your back flat against the island, and he used his knee to push your legs apart. He glanced down between your legs, seeing how glistening you were, and he licked his lips. "You're so beautiful. Especially when you're mad. Just makes me want to," He pulled your body down the island, pushing your groin right into his, and he slid his hand to his groin, undoing the button of his pants, and pulling the zipper down. He reached past the fabric, curling his thick fingers around his even thicker length, and pulling it free.

There was a brief moment where Kylo's attention was taken from you, his hand on your throat letting up ever so slightly, and you acted. You reached your arm from off the island, and grabbed his elbow, pushing it down, then shoving it up. At the same time, both your legs that were hanging over the edge of the counter came up, your heels flattening against the surface as you tried to slide away from Kylo.

Kylo chuckled at your attempt, grabbing both ankles, and tugging you back down to him. "Where do you think you're going Little Dove?" His tone was a barely audible whisper, the predatory glint in his eyes and across his freckled features adding to the darkened demeanor he had taken on.

"Let me go!" You twisted your body, laying on your stomach, and hooking onto the other edge of the counter. You kicked your feet out, freeing yourself from Kylo's grasp, and flipping over the island. When you landed on your feet, you lunged to the counter, grabbing the nearest object you could find which happened to be a flour jar container, and you spun around, whipping it right at Kylo's head. You grimaced when the top fell off upon contact, and he got covered in the white powder. "We're done trying to talk," You rushed around the island, sliding on your sock covered feet for the gun, grabbing onto it, and aiming it right for Kylo.

Kylo wiped away the flour from off his face, mainly from his eyes to clear his vision, looking down at you with the gun raised at him. "You won't shoot me..."

"Oh no?"

"No." Kylo was convinced you wouldn't, and he brushed off his white dress shirt as he stepped to you. He closed the space between you both, kicking out your foot, to step in between your legs, and he grabbed the end of the silencer, and ripped it out of your hands. His patience with you and your bullshit was thining with every second. He spun the gun around in his hand, aiming it for your head, and he spoke sternly. "Get up. Unlike you, I have the balls to pull the trigger."

"No you don't." You pushed yourself upwards, leaning into the gun, putting it upon your forehead. "If you do, then kill me now." When Kylo rolled his eyes, you became more enraged. "DO IT!"

Kylo drew his hand back, bringing the gun back through the air, and hitting you across the cheek. When you stumbled back, he cocked his head to the side, his eyes glued onto the blood that dripped from your split lip. "I will kill you Little Dove. I'm a killer. I don't want to, of course. But don't underestimate me. I will. Now," He reached out for your throat again, curling his fingers around it, and pulling your weakened body back into his. He tipped your head back, leaning down and pushing his lips to yours. "Be a good girl." He walked you backwards, and he pushed you down to the table in the dining room, sliding between your legs again, his cock pulsing and aching as it pressed against his stomach. He bent down, pushing the gun to your lips as he guided his hips down between your exposed sex, his cock brushing against your clit. As he pushed his hips inwards, dragging his pre-cum soaked head over your clit, he slid the gun in between your lips. He let out a grunt as he rubbed your mound slowly. "Now, take my cock like I know you want to." He pushed the silencer down into the back of your throat, as he dipped his hips down, his cock pushing in between your wet folds, and slowly into your tight, wet entrance.

You didn't bother fighting against Kylo's actions, your body instantly melting under him again. Your walls pulsed rapidly against his girthy, veiny cock as he stretched you out, inch by inch, burying himself deep into your core, and your mouth started salivating against the silencer, the drool seeping past the corners of your mouth. As Kylo started a slow, nearly painful pace into you, your moans slipped past the steel invading your mouth, and your eyes rolled into the back of your head.

"Mm, that's better." Kylo sounded almost praising at how easily you came undone for him. He loved how much of an effect he had on you. He loved that he was your weakness. He leaned his head downwards, using his teeth to grab onto the fabric of your bra, and pull it aside, exposing your hardened nipple. He clamped his teeth down on it, twisting the gun around in your mouth, and he increased his pace. "That's a good little dove." Now he was just mocking you.

You sensed the mockery, a rage firing back up inside of you, and you grabbed onto his forearm, sinking your nails into his shirt clad skin, and tearing down at it. It was an attempt to get his hand from your throat, and it failed miserably. In fact, he pulled your head up, slamming it back down onto the table, blurring your vision with stars. "Mmmph.."

"Ah, Ah, Ah." Kylo shook his head, sliding his cock out from you almost all the way, and driving it hard back into you, slamming into your cervix. It shook your whole body, and he glared right into your half-lidded eyes. "Don't pretend," Kylo finally released your throat, trailing his fingers down your face, and then slowly down your body, stopping to flick your nipple before continuing his journey downwards. He pushed two fingers to your swollen bud, and he started rubbing at it as he slid the silencer in and out of your stretched out mouth. His pace picked back up into you, groaning louder and louder as the pleasure started to consume him. "You don't want to cum right now....All over..." Another grunt from his lips. Lusty. Seductive. "My hard, pulsing cock."

It was the eye contact that Kylo gave you, that had your soul ascending into a new realm. The confidence. The cockiness. It got you. Struck a nerve deep in your core, and your body started trembling from the amount of stimulation you were receiving. Your blurry gaze didn't improve, tears forming in the corners as Kylo completely over powered you, fucking you hard into the table beneath you. You could feel the shakiness, the weakening of the furniture with every single inwards thrust.

Kylo felt the table starting to give out, uncaring one bit about it. As he pounded into your cervix, fucked your mouth with the gun, and rubbed your clit, he just closed his eyes, life feeling like it went to a near stand still as the table collapsed below you both. As the table fell apart, he watched it as if it was in slow motion, his eyes shooting back open as both your bodies plummeted to the floor. He grunted when he landed on top of you, stilling all his actions, realizing how far into your mouth the gun was, and it hit him you were choking uncontrollably. He chuckled as he came back to reality, pulling the gun from your mouth, and cocking his head to the side. "Oops."

"Kylo....We broke the table." Your head turned, face a shade of deep red as your eyes skimmed the dining room over, and then slowly landed back on Kylo's face. You could see the amusement in his golden-honey eyes, and across his angular face, and you gulped a bit. "Kylo..."

"Sh." Kylo snapped, starting a pace back into you, dropping the gun at your side, and grabbing onto your hip. His fingers went back to stimulating your swollen bud, and he leaned his head back. "I only want to hear moans or my name from those pretty little lips." He bowed his head down, raking his teeth across your stomach, marking them up as he did.

You were taken back by Kylo's carnal desire, feeling yourself become utterly distracted by the fact that the dining room table literally broke apart under you. There were edges of the wooden table piercing into your back, but you didn't care. In fact, it added to the kink factor. Your hands reached out for his already torn shirt, yanking it from his body, and tossing it off to the side as he started fucking you again. "Fuck...Just like that." Your body arched up into him, your hips meeting his. Your hands pressed to his muscular chest, relishing the sight of his muscles flexing, and clenching. "Oh fuck..."

"Daddy. You forgot to say Daddy." A gentle reminder from Kylo's half parted lips, the pure euphoria washing over him and you entirely. He could feel your core gushing around his cock. He could feel the pressure building, having to keep it at bay, to make you have your orgasm first. "Now cum for me...Be a good girl."

You could feel the pressure rising in your abdomen, bucking harder into him the closer you got. You sank your teeth into your bottom lip, wiggling around a bit. As your bliss broke over you, hitting you with tidal wave of pleasure, you raked your nails down Kylo's chest, drawing blood and screaming through your gritted teeth. "KYLOOO..."

Kylo grunted, slamming into you through your bliss, and reaching his own. He moaned your name out as he filled you with his hot seed, pulling his hand from your clit, and slapping you hard across the face. He grabbed your burning cheek, and he pushed his lips down into yours, grunting into as he fucked you hard into the aftermath of both your orgasms.

Your hands fell to your sides hard, and you gasped when Kylo pulled from the kiss. Your chest heaved up and down rapidly, your heart beating so fast you thought it might explode. You watched attentively as he slowly pulled from you, and he got to his feet. He reached his hand out, and you took it. You scooped the gun up from the ground as you got up, and you put the wet barrel to his face, his lips specifically. "Don't follow me." You spun around quickly, and jumped over the fallen table, and hurried for the door, grabbing your coat, wrapping it around your naked lower half, and sped out the door to the car.

Of course Kylo didn't listen, however, taking his time to get to the open door, and watched as you got into your car, and sped out of the driveway and down the road. He put one hand up onto the door casing, and he let out a deep sigh. He could feel the burning from your nails raking down his chest, and he heard Lance call out to him.

Lance rose his hand into the air as he walked from his front door down the sidewalk for his car. He stopped mid-step seeing how absolutely fucked up Kylo looked. "Hey man, you good? I heard a lot of commotion, I wanted to come check, but I didn't want to interrupt anything."

Kylo waved his hand dismissively, and he chuckled softly. "Yeah, it's all good. No worries. Just rearranging the house a bit. Nothing to worry about Lance. Thank you." He stepped back, lowering his hand from the door and closing it shut. He turned on his heels, taking a moment to look around the destroyed dining room and kitchen, slowly realizing the house was more damaged than he thought it was. Now you were gone, god knows what you were going to do, but he had to find you and stop you.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Deception

tw- flashbacks, violence, smut, orgasm denial, dirty talk, graphic language, high emotions, fighting, 

Your fingers curled around the leather steering wheel, nearly cutting all blood flow off as you tugged it to the side, the rear tires screeching against the tar as you rounded the corner. Your foot was on the gas pedal, it slowly lowering to the floor as your speed increased. All your mind could think of was how Kylo had been hiding the fact that he too was an assassin all these years. You felt nothing but pitiful for not having seen the signs right in front of you. You felt disgrace as an agent not having known your own fucking husband was literally your rival. An adversary, and you'd been too blinded by your love and affection to see it.

It all made sense now. All his sketchy nights working long hours. All the secrets. All the lies you'd caught him in but never said a peep. It was all adding up. Your anger was slowly bubbling into a full on brew as you sped down the road, no regards or care to traffic or pedestrians as your mind reeled.

You were unaware of how fast you were going, your eyes barely focused on the road out in front of you, and you tugged a hard left, the tires once again screeching as the ass end fish tailed. You stomped down on the gas, jolting forwards when you accelerated, the adrenaline taking a complete hold over you. All these emotions, all these feelings mixing together. You just wanted to be numb. You weren't even sure where you were going, you were just driving to get as far away from Kylo and the twisted web of lies that your whole marriage and life had been.

Kylo's hand slipped into his back pocket, pulling out his phone, sliding his thumb over your name, and dialing you. He brought the phone up to his ear, slowly making his way around the mess that was now your home, and he kicked a piece of the broken table to the side, clearing his path. As the phone rang, and rang, he let out an exasperated sigh. When the voicemail came on, he cleared his throat before speaking. "So, I guess this means we're getting a divorce? Not what I want, but from your fleeing, I'm assuming we're not going to sit here, and talk this out." It was a safe assumption for sure.

You heard the phone ring, but as it continued to rang, you froze. You couldn't reach for it, the noise swarming around in your head. Your anxiety sky rocketed further when your phone pinged with the vibration of a voicemail, and you removed your foot from the gas, slamming it onto the break, and turning the steering wheel hard, pulling into a nearly empty parking lot of a grocery store.

You pulled into the nearest empty parking space, bowing your head down, pressing your forehead against the horn of your steering wheel, not enough to set it off, but just enough to support you, and let out the biggest exasperation of breath you ever had in your life. "Fucking FUCK!" Your hands uncurled from around the leather steering wheel, balling into fists as you sat upright. Your fists slammed into the middle of the steering wheel as you leaned your head back, screaming at the top of your lungs. Tears burst through your eyes, dripping down your cheeks at rapid speed, your heart wrenching at the thought of everything you'd worked so hard for crumbling into near nothingness all because of a lie you and Kylo had kept from one another this whole time.

There was the smallest part of you that couldn't help but wonder if your marriage was worth saving, or were you past that point? Was it already too late? You were having an existential crisis, and you didn't give a fuck who saw. You sobbed loudly, the tears rolling down your cheeks uncontrollably as you hit the steering wheel over and over again, the horn blaring throughout the parking lot, catching the attention of passerby's. After about ten mins or so of just sobbing inside your car, you finally bowed your head down, your cheeks stained red, and glistening with your tears or sorrow, and you peered out into the parking lot.

The sound of your phone ringing again snapped you out of your haze, and you slowly reached for the electronic device, pressing the green button and then the speaker, and holding it in your shaky grasp. "Hello?" A small sniffle could be heard, though you tried to hide it.

"Are you crying?" Kylo's tone changed the second he heard that you were crying, or had been crying. It wasn't hard to hide it. Even though he knew you were trying to. He slid the bullets into the chamber, closing it, and he sighed, rising to his feet from the bed, and walking across the floor, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he held it out in front of him. "I left you a voicemail."

"I didn't hear it." Your tone was soft, barely audible as you used the outer part of your free hand to wipe your tears lingering. "Kylo..."

"Yes, Little Dove?"

You hesitated upon hearing his pet name for you. Your body tensed, and you cleared the lump in your throat. "Do you remember our honey moon?"

"I do." Kylo lowered the pistol to his side, whipping his body around, and starting for the doorway. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember what you said to me?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo's hand came up to your cheek, cupping your fragile, soft skin under his large palm, brushing his fingertips right under your eye gently. "You're everything to me. I will never hurt you. I will always love you. The whole world could be against us, and I'd stand by your side, fighting with you."

Your cheeks turned a bright shade of red, your eyes widening with pure love as you stared into Kylo's golden-honey eyes, completely sucked into them. Whoever said the eyes were the gates to someone soul was right. As you peered into them, you could see the love Kylo had for you glinting inside of them. The pureness of it. The fire that lit and didn't falter one bit as he spoke so confidently. You could feel the beating of your heart in your ears, against your chest, throughout your whole body as you nuzzled into his naked body, tangling into his warmth. He made you feel safe. Like you had finally found the home you belonged in. He made you feel like nothing in the world could touch you.

"I'm serious. Now that you're mine, there's not a thing in this world that's going to take you from me. I'd die before I let anyone, or anything hurt you. I meant what I said in my vows, Y/N. I meant every word, and more. There aren't enough words to explain how absolutely happy you make me. You're the light that lit up my dark world. You're the oxygen that I needed to breath. You're the cool breeze on a scorching summer day. You're my everything." Kylo pulled your head back slowly, and he smiled widely. "I have never, and will never love someone as much as I love you."

"Kylooo...." Your voice cracked as you cooed at how sentimental and sappy he was being, but you loved every single moment of it. He'd always been good with his words. Smooth, and warm like honey dripping. His lips pressed against yours in a heated, passionate kiss, and his tongue slipped between your lips, and you moaned against him. The vibrations exchanged between your heated, passion ridden kissed only added to the euphoria that was encasing you both.

Kylo's hands wandered, slowly making their way down your body as he re-adjusted himself, keeping his mouth upon yours, and grabbing onto your hips, sliding you to him. He finally pulled his head back, his golden-emerald eyes staring down at you with noting but a lit flamey desire inside. "I love you. I will always love you. There's no one else in the world I want to spend the rest of my life with." He leaned down, his wettened lips going to the crook of your neck, and he planted various kisses there. He relished the feeling of your gentle, soft skin, soaking in every shudder, every moan. His hands went from your hips, down to your ass, cupping your firm cheeks in his hands, and sliding his body down between your legs. He inched his way further down your body, and latched onto your hardened right nipple, grazing his teeth against the bud gently. He suckled at it greedily, moaning into your fleshy mound as he rubbed his groin against your bare thigh. His cock already at full mass, and twitching rapidly. He left a pool of saliva around your nipple, and trailed his wet muscle down the length of your ribcage, and sank his teeth into your upper pelvis bone.

Your hands reached for Kylo's hands still cupped under your ass, but he pulled his hands out effortlessly, and snatched both your wrists up. He pinned them to your stomach, and worked his mouth down to your clit. The second the tip of his tongue flicked out against your clit, you moaned out, pressing harder into the mattress. Your body instantly started warming as the contact with his tongue increased, driving you into a pit of utter pleasure, trapping you there as he held your body down with the weight of his. "Oh fuckkkk."

Kylo's mind played your lust filled words on repeat, his tongue pressing hard against your clit. He took both your wrists into one hand, pinning them to your stomach still, and gliding his fingers down your body, over your thigh, and down to your wet folds. He toyed with them for a moment, pushing them around, and teasingly pushing just the tips of two fingers to your already drenched opening, and then pulling back, playing with the folds again. He grunted against your clit, his eyes locking onto your reddening face, an amused grimace spreading across his freckled features as your body writhed beneath him.

"Please..." Your hips rose up, and he used his hold on your wrist to push them back onto the mattress.

"Please what?" His words seeped with a dark amusement, licking his wet lips, your arousal lingering on them. "Come on, beg for what you want Little Dove."

Your lips trembled as your weakened, heated words fell from them. "Please, please let me cum. I need you inside me. I need to feel all of you." You wiggled your hips around the best you could, sinking your heels into the mattress and using that as a leverage to buck up into him.

Kylo caved, easing his two digits into your tightened, wet core, and wiggling them around. He curled them upwards, dragging them along the roof of your pussy, and pulling his hand back. He plunged them back inside, watching as your facial expressions changed over and over as he started a pace into you. He smirked briefly, bringing his tongue back down to your clit, and flicking against it rapidly.

Your body melted into the mattress as Kylo started overstimulating you, your hips rocking from side to side as he completely took you over. The way his tongue circled, and teased your clit in all the right motions. The way his fingers knew the exact spot to hook up into and abuse. He was driving you off the deep end, and you were loving every second of it. Your entire naked body started oozing with your arousal, and sweat as Kylo worked you closer and closer to the edge. Your mind flooded with the white hot euphoria, and your moans filled the room.

Kylo cherished everything your body did, his cock dripping with pre-cum as he fingered you at the perfect pace, and lapped at your clit with fury. He was barely able to control his own desire for you. He could feel every clench, every twitch, every shudder. He knew when you were getting close, and he pulled way from you. He pulled your body up from its sunken position on the mattress by his grip on your wrists, and flipped you over onto your stomach. He pinned your wrists down to your back, and he used his knee to slid out your legs. He inched up between your spread apart legs, watching as you convulsed trying to get yourself over the edge. A small, dark chuckle escaped his wet lips before plunging his veiny throbbing cock up into your tightened wet core, grunting as he pushed in inch by inch. "Oh fuck..."

You screamed out as he slid into you, burying your face down into the pillow below you, and rose your ass into the air to get him deeper inside of you. You felt every twitch, every ache of him as he buried himself into you. Your eyes seeped with pleasured tears into the fabric of the pillow case, moaning into it as he started a slow pace.

Kylo leaned down, raking his teeth across your slickened skin, the salty taste of your sweat now coating his tongue as he tasted your flesh as he slowly increased his thrusts into you. He grunted into your back, reaching his free hand up to your messy splayed locks, tugging them back and forcing your face from out of the pillow. "I want to hear your moans as you cum on my cock." His tone was sickly sweet, guttural. Lustful.

You gasped when Kylo's hand tangled into your locks, your throat clenching as the strained moans broke into the open air of the hotel room. Your body contorted backwards a bit, and starting to tremble all over again as you once again got to the edge. "Fuck, Please! Please! Let me cum. Please!" There was an underlying desperation coated in your words as they fell from your quivering lips.

"Go on then. Cum." Kylo's pace was nearly brutalizing, getting sucked into his own desire, and need to cum. "Fuck, come on." He clamped his eyes shut, working hard not to cum before you. The way your walls gripped around his throbbing cock made it awfully difficult.

You didn't just step over the edge, you jumped off, exploding against him. Your body writhed, and twisted, bucked and thrashed under him as you came with a hard intensity. Screaming various profanities out into the air, and sobbing nearly hysterically from the sweet release. Your breath caught in your throat, and you gasped when Kylo's hot seed filled you to the brim, both your fluids seeping out and down onto the mattress below you. You thought he'd give you a second to get recuperate, but he didn't. He pulled from you, flipping you back over onto your back, and releasing his hold on your wrists. He pinned you down with his body weight, and pressed his mouth to yours hard, moaning into it.

Kylo's tongue dominated yours in seconds, and he grabbed the sides of your face, deepening the kiss. When he finally pulled away, you could see the exhaustion, and the desire in his eyes. He collapsed on top of you, burying his face into your neck, and humming against it. You sighed heavily, still trying to gain your composure from the events that just unfolded. You curled your arm around his toned body, and whispered softly. "I love you."

"I love you too Little Dove." Kylo whispered back with the same softness, and loving tone, wrapping you up into his large arms, not caring for how your bodies were both covered in sweat. "I will always love you. No matter what."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a deafening silence that fell between you and Kylo, your teeth sinking into your bottom lip to prevent yourself from sobbing outwards. Your eyes seeped with your saddened tears, and you pulled the phone away, muting it, and breaking out into hysterics. You covered your mouth, using your thumb to try to wipe the tears away, and taking a sharp inhale of breath.

Kylo frowned, shoving the pistol into the band of his pants, using his dark colored shirt to cover it as he pulled the front door to your house open. "Little Dove?" He asked, still using his shoulder to hold the phone to his ear as he strutted to his car, tugging the door open, and plopping down inside.

You breathed heavily for a few minutes, and you unmuted yourself. "You do remember what you said, yes?"

"I do." Kylo's hand reached for the ignition, and he started it up. He turned his head, glancing over his shoulder and slamming onto the gas pedal as he used one hand on the steering wheel to guide the direction of his reversal. He shifted the gear into D, and pressed on the gas again. "And I meant every word."

You stammered to find your next words, unsure how to handle any of this anymore. You heard the start up of his car, and you growled. "Where are you going?"

"I'm coming to find you of course. Shouldn't be too hard," Kylo mused softly, placing his phone into the holder hanging on the dashboard, and he pulled up the tracking screen he had. Your location popped up, and he chuckled. He inched forwards, reaching behind his back, and grabbing his pistol. He gently placed it onto his lap. "So, our marriage is down the drain now? I meant every single word I said, Little Dove. I said I'd always love you, and I will...."

There was a tone of sadism in his words, you could hear it, or maybe you were being paranoid. You had a gut wrenching feeling that the smart thing to do would be to flee, to drive away. Something internally was telling you that Kylo was coming for you, and you needed to do the rational thing and get out of where you were. You weren't exactly in the best spot, you were wide open, and you were exposed, and vulnerable. "Yet, you're coming to kill me? Really sounds like you love me." You tossed the phone over onto the passenger seat, turning the car back on, and shifting into D, slamming on the gas pedal, speeding out of the parking lot and into traffic.

Kylo chuckled softly, hearing your engine roar on from his end, and he peered up through the windshield. "Come on baby, you're the one who ran away. I'm just trying to get back what's mine. Come to Daddy."

"Fuck you Kylo." Your angered started taking over any of your other emotions, weaving in and out of traffic, carelessly. Your mind was set on one thing, and one thing only; getting to your office. Kylo couldn't touch you there. He wasn't dumb enough to step foot into the building. Least, you assumed he wasn't. You turned the wheel hard to the right, whipping around the corner, and glancing up into the rearview just out of paranoia.

"I'm catching up Little Dove." Kylo's tone was assertive, confident as he glanced to the dashboard seeing the red dot on the little screen getting closer and closer. "You think you're safe going to your job?" He teased, letting out another devious chuckle. "Don't you know your boss, loves me."

"LOW FUCKING BLOW KYLO! BYE!" You leaned to the side, sliding your hand out over the passenger seat, scooping the phone up, and rolling down your window as you straightened back out. With one motion of your wrist, the phone flew out the window, cracking into pieces when it made impact with the tar. You scoffed, narrowing your eyes as you sped up down the road. "Fucker."

Kylo's eyes narrowed as he came upon the red light, slamming on the brake, and letting out a disgruntled growl. The red dot on his phone screen didn't disappear, despite your effort, and he was still locked onto your location. He tapped his foot anticipatingly against the pedal, his fingers curling around the leathered steering wheel. The second the light turned green, he jolted forwards, whipping the wheel to the right, following after you. He saw your red car up ahead, and he tipped his head up, sliding into the other lane, and speeding past the cars in the right lane. He pulled in behind you, and sped up, just barely tapping the ass end of your car.

Your head whipped around, seeing Kylo right behind you, and your face paled. Your gazed locked together, and you brought your hand up into the air, flipping him off, before turning your attention back to the road. You weren't very far from your job, probably three more blocks and you were in the clear. You had to get Kylo off your tail first. You eased off the gas, slowing down, only to see Kylo's car back off a little bit, and you smirked. You slid your foot over to the brake, bracing yourself hard into the leather chair, and pressed on it hard. Your car halted to a stop, and Kylo's car slammed right into yours, and you growled.

Kylo's head slammed off the steering wheel, and he took a minute to gather his composure back, and lifted his narrowed gaze up to look at you looking back at him. He reached for the door, shoving it open, and pulling himself out. He kicked the door shut, and stormed to the drivers side door of your car, grabbing the handle and pulling at it. When he realized it was locked, he rose the pistol up, pressing it to the glass. He mouthed 'Get out.'

You shook your head, ducking your head down when he pulled the trigger back, and your hand shot out, grabbing onto the end of the warmed end of the gun, and twisted his wrist with the hold you had on it. You shot your body upright, and you yanked the gun from his hold. You spun your body around, sliding across the middle console of your car into he passenger seat, and pulling the trigger back.

Kylo growled, ducking down to avoid the bullets, using the door frame to protect himself. When you fired every bullet, he smirked, shooting back up, and he cocked his head to the side. "Now what Little Dove. You're out of ammo."

You whipped the gun right at him, grabbing the handle of the passenger side door, and pushing it open. You slid back, pulling your legs up over your body, and planting them firmly on the ground. You pushed yourself upright, and took off down the sidewalk, pushing people aside to make your escape.

Kylo grunted when the gun bounced off his chest, watching as you took off down the sidewalk. He darted around the front of your car, and chased after you. His hands balled into fists at his sides, his brows raising upwards every time you glimpsed over your shoulder to see if he was still chasing you. He was faster than you, and gaining on you in almost no time at all. When he was close enough to pounce, he did. His arms stretching outwards in front of him, and latching right onto your hips, pulling you hard to the ground. You both landed with thuds, and grunts, and Kylo crawled up your body, despite your desperate thrashing around.

You twisted your body around under him, getting yourself onto your back for a vantage point, and threw your right hand, balled into a fist right up for the underside of his angular jaw. The direct hit sent a shock through your whole arm, and your fingers tingled and burned. Your other hand went right for his ribs, digging your fingers in between the fabric, and a set of ribs, wiggling them around.

Kylo's face washed over with annoyance as your attacks, but he quickly snatched both wrists up, pinning them above your head, and lowering his face down to yours. He hovered his lips above yours, and he sighed softly. "Why are you fighting me?"

"Because, you're trying to kill me!"

"Am I? Don't you think if I was, I would have shot you through the window?" Kylo's nostrils flared, and he looked around to the group of people that were swarmed around you and him. "I'm not trying to kill you..."

"Liar!" You twisted your wrists around in his hold, your skin rubbing raw against the cement sidewalk, and your hips bucking upwards. You pulled your feet out from under him, pushing them both against his stomach, and throwing him right over the top of you. You rolled over onto your stomach, pushing yourself upwards to your feet, and glaring right at him. Your heart was slamming against your chest, and you watched as he joined you in standing. Your fight or flight kicking in. You rose your hands out in front of you, and motioned for him to come and get it.

Kylo smirked, before pushing off his heels, and lunging right at you. He caught your thrown out hand, pulling you to him, spinning your body around. He wasn't prepared for the round house kick you delivered into his side, grunting in response. He relinquished his grip, and grunted again when you twisted around on your singular foot keeping your body up, and throwing a full blown punch into his ribs where you'd already abused. He doubled over briefly, watching your next attack. He brought his hand up, the velocity of your punch sending his own hand against his cheek, and making him bite his bottom lip. He spit out the mouthful of blood onto the cement, and shot up. He sneered, and brought his knee up getting you right in the lower stomach. He grabbed onto your head with both hands, and he threw you back against the building.

Your body landed hard against the wall, your head bowing down, as you tried to collect yourself. Your chest heaved up and down sporadically as you tried to mentally pep talk yourself down. You could feel your blood boiling, the anger starting to rise more and more, and your hatred for Kylo slowly clawing its way back up. When you did lift your head up to look at him, you saw the smug ass smirk spread across his freckled features, and you pushed off your heels, your fists flying through the air as you did.

Kylo ducked down, throwing out a right hook, making contact with your ribcage, and chuckling when you doubled over. He grabbed your upper left arm, using his leverage on you to lift you from the ground, and spin you around. He walked you to the wall of the building, shoving you hard against it, and pulling your arm around your back. He leaned in, whispering into your ear softly. "You can't win Little Dove. I'm stronger than you. Always have been, always will be."

You froze, your body tensing a bit under his firm grip. You closed your eyes briefly, trying to ease yourself through the rush of adrenaline that was coursing through your entire body. You pushed your head back, turning it to look Kylo right in the eyes. "You're wrong." You lifted your foot up, planting it flat against the wall, and pulling your body up with the force of your push on your other foot. With the flip of your body, Kylo's hold on your arm loosened, and you came over the top of him, placing both hands onto the top of his head, and wrapping your feet around his waist. You pushed against his head, throwing your weight into him, and smashing his face against the wall hard. Blood spewed from his lips, and you jumped off of him. Your foot came up, kicking him as hard as you could in the side, and throwing a punch right into his stomach. You tangled your fingers into his raven colored locks, pulling his bloodied face down onto your knee, and hearing the crunch of his nose breaking. As he thudded to the ground, you took off down the sidewalk, your breaths shortened and labored as you closed in on your office.

Kylo took a while to recuperate from your various assaults, throwing his hand out to the wall and stumbling up to his feet, using the back side of his other hand to wipe the blood dripping from his broken nose and his swollen lips. He spit out of mouthful of it onto the cement, and wobbled over towards your car, slowly. He slammed his hand down onto the hood, holding himself up as he walked around it to the drivers side. He got to the driver side door, and reached in through the broken window, taking your keys out of the ignition and putting them into his back pocket. He continued to use your car as a way to hold his weakened body upwards, and made his way back to his own car. He pressed his back against it, taking a few sharpened breaths inwards, as he tilted his head back, trying to stop the blood from pouring from his nose. He could feel the pain immensely, but that wasn't what he was focused on. All he could think about was how you were about to go run your mouth to everyone at your work, and how his entire life was about to get blown the fuck up. He had one card to play.

You rushed through the threshold, eyes frantically darting around for Vivian, your boss. "Where is she?" You asked Lacey, a brow rose into the air, the distress clearly across your face. "WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!"

The blonde woman rose her brows into the air, and pointed to Vivi's office. "She's in there." She took a minute to study you.

"Move." You pushed her aside, making your way down the hallway towards your bosses office, and not bothering to knock on the door before grabbing the handle and throwing the door open. "He's the target."

The woman rose her head up from her computer, cocking it to the side at your words. "I'm afraid you're going to have to elaborate. And what happened to you?" Her hand motioned to your messy, dirty, torn up attire, and she sighed. "That's not professional at all."

"Ben-Kylo...whatever the fuck his name is. He's the target. You were right." You cautiously stepped further into the woman's office. The lack of emotions on the pale woman's face concerned you, seeing how casual and unsurprised she was.

"I thought so. Have a seat Y/N." Vivian motioned for the chair on the other side of her desk. "We need to discuss what we're going to do about this. Clearly, there's conflicting interests here."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Accidents Happen

tw- flashbacks, oral, fingering, girl on girl, smut, sad memories, lots of emotions, violence, death, manipulation, cliff hanger, swearing, 

Vivian rose from her leather chair, sliding her fingers over the top of the surface of her desk as she walked around it and towards you seated down in the other chair. She crept up behind you, and leaned down, grabbing onto your shoulders gently starting to rub them. "It's going to be okay."

Your face scrunched a bit at the contact of Vivian's hands on your shoulders, unsure how to respond to her attempted comfort. Your mind immediately raced with confusion. When she forced you further against the back of the leather chair, your head tipped back, and you stared right up at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to comfort you. I know I've been a cold hearted bitch, and for that I'm sorry. It comes with the territory." Vivian removed her hands swiftly from your shoulders, stepping to your side. Her dark eyes gleamed with malice as she skimmed your torn up clothed body over. "How about you change into something more appropriate for work?"

"What? I don't have anything else. I mean, I do, in my car but-" When she bent over, and put a finger to your lips, you fell silent, blinking at her rapidly. The confusion was even more apparent across your cheeks, a blush creeping over your face.

"Get out of those clothes." It wasn't a request, it was a demand, and she knew you knew it. She brushed her finger tip across your bottom lip, and tugged it down exposing your teeth. "Now." She pulled her finger away, spinning around and walking over towards a black closet door on the other side of the room. She opened it with a quick pull, revealing a couple outfits hanging from hooks on the rod stretched at the top. She quickly grabbed one of the outfits, and she spun back around to you. Seeing you weren't out of the car, she scowled. "Y/N..."

You tensed when she said your name, but threw yourself out of the chair, and turned in her direction. You could see the seriousness across her pale features, and you slowly brought your hands up to the end of your shirt, and started to tug it off. You could feel your body warming as you started to strip down. You dropped the shirt carelessly to the floor, and started undoing your ripped pants, looking everywhere but to her. This wasn't awkward by any means or nothing.

A small chuckled came from Vivian's lips and she took baby steps across the floor of her office in your direction. She got within a few inches away from you, keeping her eyes glued on you as you bent down to tug off your boots and pants, and she rose her brows up suggestively when you straightened out and finally made eye contact. "You're so stressed. I can see it written all over you. Come here." She walked past you back towards her desk, and she laid the outfit on top of the desk, glancing over her shoulder to you. "Sit on the desk," She motioned with one hand.

"What? Why?" There was a slight stammer in your voice, but you obeyed her request, slowly walking over to the desk in your black laced bra and panties, and sat down upon it. Instinctively you pulled your legs together, and threw your hands down over your groin, and smiled weakly up at her. "Now what?"

Vivian stepped to you, and grabbed your knees, tugging your legs apart and positioning in between them. "You know, I've always found you attractive. You and your husband are both very beautiful human beings. I have to admit, I've had thoughts about you both....being with both of you sexually." Her tone seemed to darken as she slid her fingers slowly up your bare skin towards your hands. She grabbed onto your wrists, and threw them aside. She wiggled as close to you as she could, and she bent at the waist, putting her lips right to yours. She smirked, and whispered. "I need a taste. I need to know." She leaned in, pressing her lips into yours, and sliding her tongue into your mouth. In seconds her tongue was dominating yours, and she felt and heard you moan into her.

You were entirely unsure how to react, or what to do. You were thrown off from her admittance, and her actions. You mind was panicking, but your body was reacting to her, arching up into her body. Your hands reached out for her hips, and pulled her closer to you, deepening the kiss.

After a couple seconds, Vivian pulled from the heated kiss, and she grabbed your wrists yet again, and pinned them down to the desk. "Keep them there." She lowered herself down to her knees, and she moved her hands for the band of your panties, and hooked into them. She snapped them against your skin once before tugging hard at them. "Up,"

You lifted your ass up, and she slowly shimmied them down your legs, and tossed them aside. As her head got closer to your sex, your fingers curled around the edge of the desk, and you clamped your eyes shut. "Uh..."

"No talking. Unless you're moaning my name." Vivian's tongue flicked out against your bud, and she twirled it around teasingly. When you shuddered in response, she let out the darkest chuckle, and she applied more pressure, dragging it upwards, and then downwards. She teased you for awhile and then started drifting downwards. She had a very firm grip on your thighs, using it to hold herself in place as she pushed her wet muscle through your already wet folds. She mused at the taste, approvingly, and she pushed right into your core.

"Fuccckkkk....." As soon as the words came out, Vivian's head popped back up, her lips stained in your wetness, and her own saliva, and she cocked her head to the side. You nibbled at your bottom lip frantically. "I'm sorry."

"Hm." She rose to her feet, and she got back in between your legs, sliding her hand down to your wet core, and she pushed two fingers into you, and started slowly twisting them around. She lowered her head down, putting her lips against your neck.

Her breath was hot against you, and your thighs tightened closing around her body as she started to finger you. You needed to grab onto her, but you knew she wasn't going to like that. Instead, your grip around the edge of the desk tightened, cutting off the blood flow, and turning your knuckles white as you tried to hold back your moans as she started increasing her pace inside of you.

Vivian's other hand went up to your face, and she turned your head in her direction so she could look into your eyes. She could see the lust and desire in your irises, and she smirked darkly. "You like this?"

"Y...Yes."

"Good girl. You gunna cum all over my fingers?" Vivian was purposefully being a seductive tease. She drew her fingers to your opening, and she teased your wet folds a bit. When she whimpered in protest, she smacked you softly across the face. "I asked you a question Y/N."

"YES!" You tipped your head back, the sting from her slap still lingering across your cheek and she slid her fingers back inside of you. Your walls gripped and pulsated around her fingers, and your ass lifted up, your hips bucking up into her hand. "FUCK YES!"

"HMM." Vivian mused, watching you come undone in front of her, enjoying every second of it.

Your eyes closed, and your mind went to Kylo. It flooded with all the things Kylo used to do to you, and how out of this world it was. He'd taken you to heights you'd never reached before, and shown you things you never thought you'd ever enjoy, but him doing it, you did. Your body started rising in temperature even more as you now started picturing Kylo doing this to you instead of Vivian, and you started to unravel beneath her. You weren't able to hold onto the desk anymore, falling onto the desk hard onto your back, and throwing your hands over the other side, and bucking up wildly into her as you started to tremble. You lost all aspects of the reality of the situation, your mind stuck on you wanting it to be Kylo between your legs, fingering you into oblivion, and as you cam around Vivian's fingers, you moaned out 'Kylo' instead of 'Vivian'.

Vivian's brows rose up at your name choice, seeing how gone on cloud 9 you were. Every molecule in her body wanted to pull her fingers from you and leave you wanting, but she didn't. She pumped them into you through your orgasm, and waited till your shuddering and writhing stopped, and then snapped her hand back. She leaned down, grabbing onto your face with your cum soaked fingers, and tugging you upwards. She glared right at your half-lidded eyes, and she scowled. "I am not your husband." She shoved your face away from her, and she spun on her heels. "Get dressed." She walked to the door of her office, and she sighed. "I want you in the weapons room in ten minutes. We're going hunting." With that, she took her leave.

You breathed heavily for a minute, trying to regain your composure, and figure out what was what. You cleared your throat and you dropped your feet down onto the floor, and you pushed yourself upright. You lazily grabbed the pant suit she had grabbed for you, and quickly dressed yourself, and exited her office, walking down the hallway towards the weapons room. You pushed the door which was unlocked open, and looked right to Vivian who was already loading bullets into a sniper rifle. She held it out to you once it was loaded, and smiled. You took it from her, and rose a brow. "What's this for?"

"Now come on, you're not that naïve Y/N. You know exactly what it's for. You know what you need to do..." Vivian's facial expressions became hardened, her eyes nearly flashing with a sick amusement as you drew the sniper rifle close to your body. She turned from you, reaching over the hard surface of the table in the middle of the room, and grabbing a couple of daggers, and walking around the table. She grabbed the thigh straps that were on the edge of the table, and crouched down, strapping the leather pieces around your pant clothed thighs, and shoving a dagger in them. "Now, go get em." She puckered her lips into an anticipating gesture as if you were going to kiss her back and leaned in.

You drew back a couple steps, shaking your head. "Uh.. yeah." A blush crept across your cheeks, and you kept backing up slowly. "Will do. Bye." You hurried out of the room as quickly as you could, and made your way down the hallway. You tugged the strap of the rile up over your shoulder, sighing heavily as you felt the burden heavy on your shoulders. Killing Kylo was going to be the hardest thing you've ever done, but it was kill or be killed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo flipped the safety off to his own sniper rifle, after laying down upon the roof on the building just down the road from your work. He let out a deep exhale of breath, closing his left eye, and peering through the scope right at the front door of your office.

"You just going to take her out right here?" Ian, the short raven haired male you had a run in in the elevator spoke softly, not wanting to distract Kylo too much from his mission.

"Yes." Kylo spoke with a nearly uncaring tone. It was brittle, harsh, cruel even. "The second she steps out of those doors, I'm taking the shot." He stared right down the scope, making sure to keep his breathing even as he conversed with his co worker.

"What if she doesn't come out that door?"

Kylo's focused became wavered, and he pulled his head away from his weapon, side glancing to the male splayed down on the roof stop beside him. "Then I hunt her down. She doesn't have too many places she can go."

"You're sure she's still in there? What if she left while you were gearing up?" Ian was just trying to cover he bases. This seemed like a fool proof plan to begin with, but the longer they sat there, the more scenarios played out in his head, and he couldn't help but ask the obvious questions. He just wanted to know what Kylo expected of him. He didn't really have a choice in the matter. Kylo was higher ranked than he was, technically his superior, and he had to do as he asked.

Kylo sneered, turning his attention back to his intended target, and he fell silent. He didn't have time to be answering Ian's stupid questions.

Some time passed, and Kylo finally got annoyed. His patience was thin. When you didn't come out of the front doors like he was sure you were going to, he pushed himself up to his feet with his hands, and he snatched his sniper rifle up. He gripped it hard, and he pivoted on the heels of his boots. He groaned softly, the pain from your attacks still lingering and reminding him how much of a threat you were.

"You don't have to do this you know...." Ian copied Kylo's actions, getting to his feet, grabbing his own weapon, and following him to the metal door. As Kylo opened it, he paused, and Ian gulped. "What I'm saying-"

"I didn't ask." Kylo stepped through the threshold, and he slung the weapon over his shoulder, making his way down the flight of stairs. Ian followed, both falling silent again. As they got to another door, Kylo stopped once again. "I'm going over there."

"WHAT?" Ian shook his head. "Kylo, that's dumb. You'll be walking right into your own death trap."

"What are they going to do? Kill me right in the building? Do you know how many legal issues that would be for them?" Kylo was confident this was the best choice. He pushed the door open roughly, both men stoically walking across the parking lot, uncaring if anyone saw them with their guns, and Kylo opened the back door, tossing his gun onto the back seat, and slamming it shut. "If I'm not back in like 20 minutes, tops, then you know what you have to do." With that, he walked away from Ian, and slowly walked across the street. His hips swayed more dramatically than he'd mean them to, his head held high, and his arms swaying at his sides gracefully. He got to the front doors after climbing up the couple of steps, and he breathed outwards. He reached for the door, only for it to be swung open and Vivian on the other side, a wide grin across her face. "Vivian, where is she?"

"Why don't you come inside? Let's talk." Vivian side stepped , allowing Kylo into the doorway, and she narrowed her eyes into his golden-honey ones as he stepped over the threshold. She'd only half expected Kylo to make an appearance. She wasn't sure if he had the gall to do so, knowing he had a hit on his head. Surely, she couldn't take him out here, but she could set up the trap which she'd already started laying out. She'd send him your way, and the problem would be solved. She closed the door, and she brushed past Kylo walking towards her office. She opened the door, once again, allowing Kylo to enter the room before herself, and closed it. "Take a seat." She motioned for the leather chair, keeping her eyes locked on him as he cautiously made his way over to the chair.

"Where the fuck is she Viv? I don't have time for whatever lies your foul lips are going to spew." Kylo's words were purposefully harsh, wanting to take whatever jab he could with the black haired woman. He obliged to her request, slowly lowering himself down into the leather chair, shifting his weight around a bit. He was on high alert. Ready for whatever she might try and do. She wasn't going to pull a fast one on him.

Vivian chuckled softly, approaching Kylo from behind, and bending at the waist, lowering her head down to his shoulder, and whispering right into his ear. "You know," She paused, the corners of her lips tugging at the sides. "She was sitting right there...." Her left hand came up over his shoulder, and she pointed with her index finger to the desk. "Naked....I finger fucked her so hard. She came all over my fingers...She moaned so loud.....writhed and whimpered." Her voice was soft, a nearly seductive whisper. She studied Kylo's body language over carefully, seeing his muscles contract and tense.

"I don't believe you."

"Oh no?" She brought her other hand up, your scent still lingering on her fingers, and she put them up under Kylo's nose. "Smell." When Kylo sniffed, she chuckled. "She doesn't love you anymore."

"Bullshit." Kylo didn't want to believe Vivian at all. As toxic, and complicated your relationship was, and you both wanted to kill one another, he didn't believe for a minute there wasn't still love somewhere, though deep down more than likely, he'd bet his own life, it was there. Even if it was just a little spark. He sneered, turning his head from her, and rolling his eyes.

Vivian walked around Kylo's body, dragging her hands over his body as she did, and she got in front of him, bending back down. She grabbed both sides of his freckled face, tugging it back so she could look right into his eyes. "Fuck me."

"WHAT?" Kylo drew his head back, and shot both hands up to her wrists, and pulled her hands off his cheeks. He gasped unexpectedly when she twisted her wrists around, and dropped to her knees, and grabbed at his groin. "Stop."

"Come on....Don't pretend you haven't wanted to." Vivian noticed how Kylo wasn't trying to stop her as she started to undo his buckle, and she looked right up at his face, seeing the blush spreading across it. "That's what I thought." She hurriedly undid his pants, and she reached past the fabric, and grabbed onto his cock which was already hardening.

Kylo tipped his head back as Vivian freed his half-erect length, and he sighed silently. As her mouth went around his head, his hips bucked up. As her tongue twirled, and dragged down him, his hands flew to the top of her head, and he pushed her all the way down. He started thrusting his hips upwards as hard as he could, losing his self control. He was blinded by his feeling of betrayal on your part, and his rage from everything going on. This sexual manipulation was the least of his problems. The sound of the raven haired girl choking and gagging on his slowly growing cock made him feel powerful. He watched the spit spew out from the corners of his mouths as he brutalized the back of her throat, keeping her there. "You want to touch me? This is all you get. Now choke on my cock like the cum loving slut you are." He leaned his head back, not once stopping his unforgiving pace up into her throat. He shut his eyes, but his mind immediately replaced her whimpers, and gags with yours. He was now picturing you between his legs, on your knees sucking him off. He grunted loudly, sinking further into his pool of oblivion. "Take it baby, suck daddy off good." He didn't even know what he was saying, he was just in a euphoric haze.

Vivian's eyes wept, her breaths short and labored through her flaring nostrils as Kylo's cock slammed into her throat. Her hands gripped around his knees, mainly to hold her in place, letting Kylo take completely control. Her tongue flicked up against his continuously moving large veiny cock, the taste of pre-cum already tingling her taste buds. She continued to gag, Kylo's words swarming around in her mind. She knew whatever he was thinking about, it probably wasn't her, but she didn't care.

Kylo tangled his fingers in her hair, and ripped her head back, and growled. "Stroke it bitch, stroke it and open fucking wide." He waited for her to reach for him, and he grunted when she started frantically stroking him. His eyes clamped shut again, and he bucked his hips up to meet her pace. "Fuck, just like that. Put your face closer, and take my fucking hot cum." He guided her head back down closer, and he shot his hot seed out all over her face, grumbling incoherent words under his breath as she worked his cock through his bliss. When he stopped cumming, he shot his eyes open, and shoved her backwards hard, throwing himself to his feet, and looming over her, doing his pants back up. "Slut. Where's my fucking wife?"

Vivian's tongue slid around her lips, catching the dripping cum from her face, looking up at Kylo with luftful eyes. "I don't know. She took some weapons and took off. She was talking about some pond, or lake or something when she left."

Kylo contemplated her words a moment, and he crouched down in front of her. "if this is a trap, I will personally come for you. I will find where you live, and I will break in while you're sleeping, with my co workers, who'll tie you down, use you for their pleasure, and we'll kill you. Slowly. Understand?" When she didn't respond, Kylo lost himself in his own blind rage again, reaching for the top of her head and tearing her to her feet. His free hand balled into a fist, and he smashed it repeatedly into her ribcage on her left side, until she had blood spewing from her lips. He tossed her onto the top of the desk, reaching down to his boot, and tugging out his dagger, and straightening back up. He stepped to her, and stabbed her repeatedly in the lower stomach, blood oozing from her, and he cocked his head to the side. His eyes studied her face over, the cum and blood mixing as it slowly washed down her face.

Vivian was already weak from the various stab wounds, her hand cupping over the deepest one, and she cried out, her voice crackling as she did. "Help..."

"No one's going to help you." Kylo rolled his eyes, slamming his daggered hand down onto the desk beside her head, and hovering above her. He was thoroughly enjoying the sight of her dying slowly beneath him. He had to admit, he did love his job, and killing. Perhaps he was a psychopath, but who knew? "I'm bored, and I got shit to do." He dropped the dagger down, grabbing her face with one hand, and the other side with the other, and snapped it with one swift motion. He stepped away from her, cranking his own neck, the bones cracking and he grimaced. He twisted around, and made his way for her office door.

Kylo chuckled to himself, shoving the door to her office open, and strutting down the hallway. He was aware of the dirty looks he was getting as he made his way through the building, but it only fueled his newly lit fire. He shoved the door to the office open, and made his way down the steps. In no time at all, he was back at his car, and he climbed inside. He started it up, looking to the passenger seat to Ian. "We're going to the lake house."

"What? Why?" Ian's brows furrowed together, noticing how red and sweaty Kylo's face was. "What happened?"

"Don't ask." Kylo peered out through the windshield, starting the car right up, and took off out of the parking lot down the road.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This place is beautiful Kylo!" Kylo had taken you out for your anniversary to a lakeside cabin in the middle of the woods in the mountains. He'd rented it for a week, saying you needed time to just enjoy one another's company, and get to know one another, more than you already did. A year into being marriage, and Kylo was still surprising you. A man truly meant for you. He'd been acting so weird the past few days too, but this made sense as to why.

"You like it then?" Kylo's golden-emerald eyes shimmered in the beaming rays of the sun from above, and he grabbed your hand, curling his fingers around yours, and he led you down the freshly cut path through the woods towards the stairs leading down to the boat house and pier.

"I do." You smiled, side glancing to him, the faint sound of both your footsteps echoing all around you as you got down onto the wooden platform of the pier. "It's breathtaking."

"Not as breathtaking as you." Kylo pulled your body to his, and he unraveled his fingers from yours, slowly bringing his hand up to your cheek, and pushing back a couple strands of hair behind your ear. He stared down at you with a loving gaze, and he leaned in, pressing his lips right to yours. As your kiss deepened, and your hands grabbed his waist, his other hand came up, now both hands upon your cheeks, and your body pressed into his.

Kylo pulled from the heated, passionate kiss, his eyes boring right into yours. "I've got lots of fun things planned. Do you like boating?" He turned his body off to the right, and he looked right at the boat sitting at the side of the pier, covered by the wooden structure of the boat house.

"I've never been to be honest. I've been on a ferry, but not boating-boating." You couldn't help but sound excited. Your heart was fluttering, and your nerves were sky rocketing, but in a giddy manner, not a stressed anxious one. "I'm not opposed though!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week seemed to fly by, but you didn't mind. The bonding experience you and Kylo had created during the time you were there was undeniable, unwavering. You were one hundred percent sure this man was your soulmate, the person you'd be in love with for the rest of your life. He was truly the perfect soul, and he knew just the right words, and things to do to make you happy.

Kylo's hand came up to the back of your neck, his fingers gently working the muscles. "Are we almost packed?"

"Yes." You cooed as he started messaging you, your body melting immediately in response to his touch. He was skilled with his fingers, there was no doubt. You didn't hear him step closer, you felt him. The warmth radiating off of his body and against yours. You moaned softly when his other hand went to your side, and he pushed the end of your shirt upwards, and he gently rubbing your flesh on your hip.

Kylo smirked at your bodies reaction, and he pushed his groin up against your ass. "Do you want a massage, or do you want.... something else?"

"Can i get both?" Your eyes fluttered open as shut as Kylo continued to rub at your body, mild shudders running down your spine.

"Of course Little Dove." Kylo wrapped his arm around your waist, and slid his other hand over the top of your shoulder, down to your right breast, grabbing it softly as he walked you forwards across the wooden floors of the cabin into the bedroom. "Get undressed. I'll get the oil." He released you, and he turned to the nightstand, reaching for the drawer. He was already hard within the confines of his pants, and he rubbed the sides of the oil bottle, to warm it.

You stripped down quickly, and hopped up onto the bed on your stomach, pulling a pillow down from the headboard, and resting your head upon it for comfort. Your eyes were already half-lidded in anticipation for how good this massage was going to be.

Kylo warmed the oil bottle for a few more seconds, and he slowly approached the side of the bed, and climbed up onto it. He straddled your legs, and he tipped the bottle upside down, pushing the top open, and letting the warmed oil drop slowly onto your back. He slid it downwards, and he closed it, gently tossing it aside. He rubbed his hands together first, making sure they weren't cold, and he coated his hands in the oil, gently rubbing into your shoulder blades. "Does that feel good Little Dove?"

You immediately let out a moan of approval as Kylo's thick fingers worked their way into your muscles. You weren't even aware of how tense you were, and how badly you needed this until he started doing it. You turned to a puddle of mush as he slowly worked up to your shoulders, and started working the muscles over. "Oh fuckkkkk....." Your eyes closed, giving in fully to the pleasure.

Kylo groaned softly, his cock straining against his pants, and he moved down to the middle of your back, working out all the kinks, and knots, and then down to your lower back right above your bare ass. His eyes glued onto your ass cheeks as they started jiggling from his movements, and he chuckled. He took handfuls of your cheeks, messaging and gripping roughly. He inched his body downwards, rubbing the back of your thighs, his eyes fixated between them to your exposed sex. He cleared his throat, quietly, not wanting to give you any hint to his own arousal, and he nibbled at his bottom lip roughly.

"You can," You weren't dumb. You weren't naïve when it came to the underlying meaning of getting a massage, and you weren't opposed to getting split open by Kylo either. You were surprised at how high his sex drive was. You'd had sex three times already, that day alone, and here he was, wanting to go again. The sexual tension was thick in the air, and you were already starting to get warm, and wet at your core.

Kylo didn't waste a second, tearing his shirt from his muscular body, tossing it over the edge of the bed, and lifting his body upright to remove his pants. He struggled getting them off for a sec, but those too joined his shirt on the floor. Next his boxers. To the floor. He used his slicked oily hand to coat his aching length, and he eased down onto your body, pushing between your cheeks and through your wet folds up into your core. As he was greeted with wetness, and tightness, a grunt slipping from his already quivering lips. "Fuck Little Dove, you're like heaven on fire." He lowered himself completely onto your body, and he wedged his hands up under your body, grabbing onto both breasts, putting his chin onto your shoulder, starting to slowly thrust into you.

You gasped as he stretched you out, your walls pulsating rapidly around him as he started to fuck you. "Shit..." Kylo's words dripped into your mind like warmed honey on a hot summers day. You were wrapped up in his arms, your hips lifting up, bucking gently back into him to meet his thrusts, but he used his weight to pin you back against the mattress. You felt his hand wedge down your body and the mattress and he started rubbing against your clit. "SHIT!"

Kylo grunted more sporadically as his thrusts became harder, and deeper. He groped and grasped your left breasts, relishing the sounds you were muttering, trying so desperately to contain. "Don't hold back, sing like the Little Dove you are. Daddy wants to hear how much he's pleasing you."

You unraveled beneath Kylo, reality turning into an utter blue, the only thing existing was you and Kylo. "Fuck, Daddy, just like that...don't stop....Plllleaseee.." You whined, and thrashed against him, your climax rising quickly, and you exploded around him, seeping past his length still gliding in and out of you.

Kylo growled, burying his face into your neck, the vibrations of his groans, and grunts making your skin quiver beneath his lips. "Fuck, I'm-" Kylo cut himself off with his grunt, filling your core with his hot seed, and pumping into you through the aftermath of both your blisses. He collapsed on top of you, panting into your neck, and whispering softly. "I love you so much. You have no idea."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo's hand reached out for your thigh, gripping it slightly as he rounded the winding bend, exiting the mountaintop, bringing you both back into the suburban towns. He smiled, side glancing to you. "I'm glad you had fun. I didn't want to tell you while we were there, but I've got to go away for a couple days for work."

"Of course you do." You didn't mean to sound as bitter as you had, but you felt dumb for not knowing something like this was coming from him. He'd taken you away, treated you like royalty the entire week, showed you his affection, and love, and for what? So he could tell you he had to leave, again? You rolled your eyes, turning your head in the direction of the passenger side window, fighting back the tears that wanted so badly to break. "I hate when you have to go."

"I know Little Dove. I'm sorry. It's only for a couple days, and if I complete my task sooner, I can come home sooner. I'm just a phone call away. You know that." Kylo could feel the change in the air, knowing you were saddened from his disappointing news. It pained him to see you sad, and know you were hurting and going to miss him. He felt it to his core, knowing he'd miss you just the same. He hated being away from you. He hated not seeing your bright smile every morning, hearing your laughs, and watching your every move. He was completely in love with you, and wanted to spend every waking second of every day with you.

"Yeah." You brushed it off, trying to be happy for him. It wasn't uncommon for him to be gone days at a time, it was just suspicious was all, and your irrational fears always plagued your mind thinking worst case scenarios.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kylo started up the winding roads up the mountain, he reached for the dashboard where his phone was settled upon it in its holder. He swiped the screen upwards, and he dialed an unknown number. For a couple rings, no one answered, and then he got a voice on the other line, male's.

"Hello?" The voice was raspy, clearly belonging to an older gentleman answered, nearly groggy sounding.

"Are you at the cabin?" Kylo's eyes glimmered a bit, awaiting the answer.

"I am. Why? What's up?"

"Y/N show up yet?" Kylo's face went emotionless, pressing harder on the gas, and using one hand to steer with. When he didn't get a response, his upper lip twitched. "Jarald??" He heard a grunt, and Kylo whipped the car around the winding bend, his eyes narrowing as he looked out through the windshield. Then he heard what sounded like rummaging around, and then a small, feminine chuckle on the other end. He knew in that moment, it was you. His heart dropped into his stomach, and he cleared his throat before speaking. "Little Dove, that you baby?"

"Of course dear, who else would it be?"

"What'd you do to Jarald?"

"Oh, he's fine, but only as long as you follow every single one of my instructions." You pulled the phone from your ear, putting it on speakerphone, and stomping on the side of the older man's cheek, pinning his face to the floor. "Do you understand?"

Kylo shot a look over to Ian, as if telling him to stay silent. He had one advantage over you right now, that you didn't know Ian was with him. "Of course. Whatever you want me to do."

"Hm." You cooed for a minute, and you sighed. "When you arrive, I want you to park right in front of the cabin so I can see you from the living room, and I want you to get out of the car. I want you to strip all your clothes off, completely naked, and I'll come out and get you. Understand?" You ground your boot into the side of the older man's cheek, and he groaned out beneath you. You bent down, lowering the phone closer to the man, so Kylo could hear his pained whimpers, and pleas. "I'll kill him. I'll make him suffer as much as possible. You know I will." You brought the phone back up to your face, and glared coldly at the screen.

"I'll do it. Just don't hurt him." Kylo had a soft spot for the older man. He'd been friends with the guy since he was a child. He was like a father figure to him, and he couldn't help but feel guilty for dragging him into this battle between you and him. He didn't deserve any of this. "I'll be there soon, Little Dove." He pressed end, and he sneered. "I'll drop you off down the road, creep up to the back door, and fucking get this bitch. I'll have her distracted."

"Got it." Ian nodded his head eagerly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo had dropped Vic off probably a mile down the road, slowing the speed at which he was crawling up the driveway, stalling so Vic could get to the cabin around the same time as him. He crept up to the front of the cabin, and he swallowed hard before turning the vehicle off, and opening the driver side door. He stepped out, and he started stripping his shirt off. He tossed it onto the hood, and slowly started working at his pants. He shimmed them down, and he glanced upwards towards the window seeing the curtain being pulled aside. He saw you standing behind Jarald with a gun pressed into the side of his cheek, the sickly sweet grin spread across your face.

Kylo mumbled under his breath, hooking his thumbs into his boxers, and tugging them off. Lastly came his shoes, and he kicked them off, and threw his hands up into the air above his head as he walked around the front of the car.

You had one arm around Jarald's waist, the gun still pressed into his cheek, ushering him towards the front door, and you demanded he open it.

The older man obliged, reaching slowly for the door, and tugging it open. He nearly stumbled over the threshold as you forced him out onto the porch, his eyes meeting Kylo's, pleading for him to do something.

"Little Dove."

"Kylo." You retorted with a bitter sweetness. Your head was off to the right side of Jarald's, and you looked over Kylo's naked form. His muscles rippled as he approached the stairs, and you tensed up. "Stop right there."

Kylo stopped mid-step, and he sighed. He locked his fingers together above his head, and he popped his hip out. "Come on, let him go, and we can go inside and talk." For added measures, he slowly spun around, showing you he wasn't trying to trick you.

You watched his movements carefully, and you looked to Jarald's side profile. "No." You brought your hand that was around the older man's body up to his throat, and you spun him around. You moved the gun from his face, and motioned towards Kylo. "Get inside."

Ian was creeping up from the back side of the cabin, slowly pulling the door opening, gritting his teeth when it made the slightest noise. He stepped into the mud room, and he reached for the pistol he had on his hip. He drew it out in front of him, and he slowly made his way through the cabin. He only saw you pointing the gun right at Kylo, unaware of what was happening, and he flicked the safety off, and took his shot, right into your ribcage. The gun blast startled Kylo, you, and Jarald.

You gasped when you felt the bullet enter your body, your ribs cracking on impact, and your breath as sucked right from your lungs. Your mind immediately flooded with pain, blood spewing from your quivering lips, and you stumbled back a couple steps. Your grip on your own pistol faltered, the gun dropping to the wooden porch floor, and you looked down at the gun wound, and then in the direction it had come from. Your vision started blurring as you looked to Ian, and then back towards Kylo. "Fuck." You dropped to your knees, and then right onto your stomach, your face landing on the wooden surface hard.

Kylo's eyes widened, taking a few seconds to process what had just happened, and he dropped his hands to his sides, rushing up the stairs to your fallen body. He slid his hands up under you, and he pulled you onto his lap. "Little Dove! Hey, hey, you're okay. Hey." He brought one hand up to the back of your head, having had flipped you onto your back, and he looked right down at your bloodied lips. "It's okay." He shot his head up to Ian who was stammering and pacing around. "What the fuck did you shoot her for?"

"She was aiming her gun at you! I thought she was going to kill you!"


	7. One, Two, Three Lives.

tw- graphic language, violence, death, lots of emotions, this chapter made ME sad. Also, BIG things happen. Let's just say, Y/N's been hiding a HUGE secret too. total chaos. Unfortunately there isn't smut in this chapter. Sorry guys. Next time. And yes, there will be another chapter. Also, I left y'all on a cliff hanger cause Im an ass <3 

"Little Dove?" Kylo's golden-honey eyes glistened, staring down at your face, your lips seeping droplets of crimson liquid. He could hear Ian pacing back and forth, muttering under his breath inside the cabin, but he ignored it. His focus was on you and your slowly dying body. He lifted your head up further, and he grunted as he rose to his feet, scooping your body up as he did. He shifted you carefully, mindful not to bother your wound, and he held you firmly against his chest. His footsteps were calculated, careful as he carried you into the cabin.

The older gentleman, Jarald rushed in after Kylo, watching his actions attentively. "I've got a first aid kit."

"What are you waiting for?" Kylo sneered sliding the vase with wilted flowers on it from the top of the dining room table, and lowering you down onto it carefully. "Little Dove,..." He was trying to keep you conscious, coherent. "Get me a pillow for her head."

Ian nodded, snapping out of his daze, and rushing over to the couch, snatching a pillow up, and rushing over to the dining room table. When Kylo lifted your head up, Ian shoved the pillow up underneath it, and he stepped back, nibbling his bottom lip nervously. He was struggling to keep it together. He acted on impulse, and now he was regretting it.

Kylo grabbed the bottom of your shirt, tearing at the fabric, and exposing your gun wound so he had better visibility to it. He heard Jarald's footsteps coming up from his side, raising his gaze up to across the table as he stood on the other side.

Jarald plopped the first aid kit onto the surface of the table, and he shoved it open. He rummaged around inside of it for a minute, and handed Kylo some rubbing alcohol, and a gauze pad. "Here."

Kylo didn't waste any time, grabbing the supplies from his fatherly figure, and he looked right back down at you. He could see your eye lids fluttering, and more crimson liquid dripping from your quivering lips. He could feel his heart beat quickening, but he took a couple deep breaths, and tried to calm his nerves. "I'm going to need tweezers to pull the bullet out."

Jarald gulped audibly. "Uh..." The hesitation in his voice made Kylo's attention draw back to him, and his body tensed. "I'll see if I can find a pair." He pivoted on his heels, and started on his mission.

"This is going to hurt...." Kylo warned before twisting the plastic cab of the bottle, and tilting the rubbing alcohol bottle up, and letting it fall gracefully onto your gun shot wound.

You were barely conscious before, the pain overwhelming you, slowly slipping into darkness, but the second the rubbing alcohol hit your wound, you were slammed with a tidal wave of even more blinding pain that made your entire body jolt and jerk. You screamed out, shooting upwards, and grabbing Kylo's outstretched hand, and gritting your teeth. "Ow." Your eyes met his, and you started sobbing hysterically.

Kylo twisted his wrist, forcing your hold to release, and he pushed your torso down with his other hand. "I'm sorry, but I got to get the bullet out, or you'll bleed to death. Ian," He turned his head just enough to be able to side glance at his co-worker. "Hold her down."

Ian blinked a couple of times, shocked by Kylo's request. "Uh..."

"NOW."

Ian jumped, and cautiously approached the head of the table. He peered down at your body, and he pursed his lips. The nervousness was spread across his sharpened features, but he did as he was told. He grabbed your shoulders, and pinned them down to the table so you couldn't move. "Sorry."

Kylo wiped your wound with the gauze, tossing the bloodied fabric off to the side carelessly. He poured some more rubbing alcohol onto your gun shot wound, wincing when you screamed out again, and your sobs filled the room. "Come on Jarald..."

Moments later, Jarald returned, handing the tweezers over to Kylo, and stepping back around the table. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Hold her feet. This is going to hurt more than anything else we've done."

Jarald nodded, walking to the opposite side of the table Ian was on, and grabbed your ankles, tightly. He watched as Kylo made his way around to the side of table he'd been on, and he turned his gaze away.

Kylo slowly eased the cold metal tweezers into your gun wound, trying desperately to tune out your pained cries, and screams. He was trying to maintain his focus, and get this bullet out as quickly as he could. There was already a pool of blood that had formed at your side on top the surface of the table, and blood was still non-stop oozing from you. He twisted the tweezers around, closing his eyes to use his other senses and intuition to feel for the bullet.

"STOP! FUCKING STOP! PLEASE!" You were thrashing upwards, shaking your legs, and arching upwards into the air. Ian had slammed you back down onto the table a couple times, the back of your head thudding against the table, causing even more blinding pain. Your vision was blurred, the men looking like shadowy blobs as you tried to gaze upon them, and your breathing became labored and shortened. You were dying.

As Kylo twisted and turned the end of the tweezers into your wound, all he could think about was losing the one person in the world he ever loved. All the problems you two had evaporated into thin air, and his heart wrenched at the thought of losing you. His eyes swelled, droplets of water forming in the corners, and he gritted his teeth to hold back the sobs that wanted to break. He couldn't lose his control. He couldn't give into the high strung emotional rollercoaster he was on. He had to be strong, for you. He had to get this bullet out, and he had to stitch you up. He felt the thud against the bullet, and his face lit up. He latched onto it, and with one fell motion, he tugged the bullet out. He tossed the tweezers and the bullet onto the top of the table looking right to Jarald, holding out his bloodied hand. "Needle and thread."

Jarald nodded, letting his hold on your ankles go, and rushed back over to the first aid kit. He dug around for a couple seconds, and he pulled out a spool of thread, with a needle wedged into the side.

Kylo snatched them from his hand, grabbing the bottle of rubbing alcohol again, and sterilizing his hands and the needle. He poured some back into your wound, his eyes moving up your body to your face which was bright red, slowly losing any other color. He could feel the impending doom, death lingering in the background. He swallowed hard, not seeing you react to the burning liquid being poured into your wound, and he slammed the bottle down onto the table. Some of it splashed upwards, but he paid no mind. He shakily threaded the needle, ripping a piece off, and looking right to Jarald again.

Jarald could see how unsteady Kylo's hands were, how shook he was, and he stepped to his side. He slowly rose his hand up, grabbing Kylo's and smiling faintly. It was supposed to be a comforting gesture. "It's okay. I'll do it."

Hesitantly, Kylo let the older man take over, stepping backwards, and crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't pry his eyes from your barely conscious body once. He watched attentively as Jarald plunged the needle into the side of your wound, and into the other side. His teeth sank into his plump bottom lip, his right foot starting to tap against the floor impatiently. He couldn't rush the process, but goddamn did he need your wound to be stitched up sooner rather than later. His mind was flooded with all the adventures you'd been on. The sound of your laugh. Your smile. Your rosy cheeks lighting up whenever you were excited about something. The glimmer in your eyes as you looked over at him.

Ian's concern rose when he couldn't see your chest rising or falling anymore. His throat clenched, and he cleared it. He moved his hands from holding onto your shoulders, and he gently grabbed the sides of your face, leaning downwards. "Y/N?" His voice was a soft whisper, but loud enough for you to hear, if you were still conscious. He could see the faint movement of your eye lids, but nothing else. "Kylo,...." He lifted his gaze upwards looking to the freckled face large man against the wall.

Kylo's right hand went into the air, silencing Ian from speaking any further. He didn't want to hear whatever his co-worker was about to say. His only focus right now was on Jarald. As soon as the older male finished sewing you up, and tied it off, Kylo uncrossed his arms, and stepped forwards. He put one hand onto his upper arm, ushering him out of the way, and he peered down at you. He rose both hands up, and he slid them under your body.

"I wouldn't move her Kylo." Jarald cooed softly, watching Kylo ignore his words. He let out a small sigh, and he walked ahead of him, going right for his bedroom door. "You can put her down in my bed. Just because you got the bullet out, doesn't mean---"

"I know. I know." Kylo cut him off, walking over the threshold into the bedroom, and slowly approached the bed.

Jarald reached down, pulling the covers down, and Kylo lowered you down to the bed. He plopped down at your side, brushing your hair behind your ears, and brushing his fingers down your cheek. He frowned, visibly, and he pursed his lips. "I'm sorry Little Dove. This never should have happened....I never should have turned my back on you. I should have fought at your side like I promised. I should have told everyone else to fuck off, and stuck by you. I failed you." He bowed his head down, and felt Jarald's hand upon his upper back.

"You were only doing as you were told. I know you two loved one another, unconditionally. I'm sure, if she makes it, you two will work it out. You should let her rest." Jarald could only imagine how hard this was for Kylo. Considering the male never handled emotions very well.

"I turned my back on the one person who loved me. The one person I loved. I never ever thought this is where we'd end up someday. I thought her and I were going to live out the rest of our lives, completely in love. She hates me. She'll never forgive me. But, I can make this right." Kylo quickly rose to his feet, glancing you over one last time before turning to face Jarald. "Do you still want to repay me?"

"Anything." Jarald nodded his head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Y/n and Kylo's POV weeks before their attempts to kill one another]

"Kylo?" You pushed the door open to the bedroom, slowly, peering inside only to see Kylo wasn't in there. You did however hear the running of the sink from the master bathroom, and you cleared your throat, stepping further into the room. It was a slow, almost timid stride as you walked for the bathroom door which was cracked open. Your heart was racing a thousand miles a second and your breath kept catching in your throat. You could feel the anxiety coursing through every vein in your body, and a bead of sweat slithering down your neck as you got closer and closer to the door. You nearly tripped over your own feet when Kylo pulled the door open, and stared right at you.

"Oh, hey." Kylo's golden-emerald eyes looked you up and down, able to feel the tension that was sparked between you two already. "What's wrong?" Your expression gave you away more than anything, but your posture didn't help.

"We need to talk." It'd been nearly two weeks since you and Kylo had any alone time. You saw him in passing, you'd get home, he'd just be getting ready to leave. Or vice versa. He'd finally come back, but he'd been distant, dismissive. Cruel some would say.

You hadn't been feeling up to par, shitty, tired. Overworked and stressed out. You thought it'd been a cold to start with, but then the nausea came, the body aches, and the unbearable cramps. You weren't able to take it anymore, and finally caved and set up an appointment with your Doctor. The news you'd received after multiple tests was shocking to say the least. Something you'd never expected. You should have, but you hadn't been prepared, at all.

The worst part about it all, was now you had to tell Kylo. The man who you'd fallen head over heels in love with. The man who you vowed to love forever and always. The man who you were slowly starting to resent. That was the man who you had to break this news too. You were more fearful of that , than the news itself. How were you going to tell him? When? How was he going to respond? Would he be sad? Happy? Overwhelmed? How much further would your already cracking, and strained marriage be pushed? Would this be the breaking point? Would he finally say he's had enough, and leave, only to never return?

You stressed over it for days, before finally getting this alone time with him, and now as you stared up at his angular nose, his plump always soft lips, and those breathtaking golden-honey eyes, you couldn't formulate the right words to say to him.

Kylo cocked his head to the side, a couple strands of raven colored locks falling over his left eye, and he slowly rose his hand up, pushing them back into place. He could see your lips trembling, as if you were trying or going to speak, and his brows furrowed together. He reached out for your hand, and he curled his fingers around it. He slowly walked past you, pulling you to the bedside, and he sat down. He guided you down onto his lap, and he wrapped his other arm around the small of your back. "What's up?" His tone changed, almost suddenly. He went from being nearly cold, to concerned in the matter of seconds.

"I..." You stammered, your eyes frantically looking into his. There was a warmth that crept over your cheeks, knowing you were blushing. "I have to tell you something important. I don't know how you're going to react, but I just want you to know that-----" A hard pounding and screaming from downstairs forced you to halt mid-sentence, and you and Kylo's heads both turned to the doorway.

Kylo gently pushed you to your feet, reaching a hand behind his back, and tugging his pistol from behind him. He draw it out, and cocked the safey off as he started walking to the hallway. He got to the top of the stairs, and he called out. "Who's there?"

The banging continued, the frantic voice on the other side crying out. "Please, open up. It's Lance!"

Kylo scoffed, hurrying down the stairs, and rushing to the door. He threw the lock open, and he grabbed the door handle, hiding the gun back behind him as he opened it to look at the male.

Lance stepped into yours and Kylo's house carelessly, and he glanced to the top of the stairs where you were standing, befuddled. He turned to Kylo, and he started jabbering about how Rachel came home drunk, and trying to start an argument with him, and kicked him out.

You listened to the men converse, realizing you weren't going to be able to tell Kylo. Not now. That moment was ruined, and you weren't sure if you'd ever be able to muster the strength to tell him now. It'd taken every ounce of strength you had with that attempt, and now, thanks to Lance, you still hadn't told him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ready?" Kylo glanced to Jarald, who nodded, both men looking Ian over skeptically, and then to one another. They headed for the front door of the cabin, but Kylo paused in the doorway. "If she wakes up, tell her I'm sorry, and I love her."

"You sound like you don't plan to come back..." Ian furrowed his brows together questionably.

"Just do as I asked." With that, Kylo and Jarald took their leave, both heading to the car Kylo had drove in. Kylo got into the drivers seat, laying his automatic rifle across his lap. He watched as Jarald removed the backpack he had on, and tossed it into the back seat. "Is that going to do the trick?"

"There's enough explosives in there to take down an entire block. I think it'll do just fine." Jarald spoke confidently, giving Kylo a half-grin.

"Fuck yeah." Kylo couldn't help but take one last look at the cabin, his body freezing in place.

Jarald let Kylo sit for a few minutes, and then he finally spoke up. "If we don't make it out of this, just know, you're doing the right thing. Both the companies you two work for are vile, evil, money grabbers. They don't care about you, or their employees. I remember you telling me that yourself. How many times had you talked to your boss about getting more time with your wife, and he didn't give a shit. This is what's best. As long as we execute this according to the plan, it'll work out perfectly, and you can come back here, to your wife, and you both can move on with your lives. You can spend the rest of your days together on some island, in Fiji, or the Bahamas. You won't have to worry about pleasing those assholes anymore. You can focus on each other."

Kylo soaked in the older male's words like a sponge, letting them marinate, but he remained silent. He turned the key in the ignition, started it up, and he started off down the winding roads. He was distracted. He couldn't stop his mind from going back to you, and his utter failure as your husband. As your lover. He wasn't ever going to kill you. Now that he'd seen how tragic, and heart breaking the sight of you sprawled out, near death was, he couldn't ever have done that to you. The cat and mouse game had been fun. But death? No.

"So, you're going to pose as a delivery person, and plant the bombs around the building?" Kylo finally broke his silence, side glancing to Jarald.

"I planned on it. Easiest way to get access. I'm sure they're going to be on high alert especially since you murdered their head woman." Jarald had to contain the snicker that wanted to erupt in his throat when the words came out. How Kylo had gotten away with that as easily as he had still baffled him. For being one of the top assassination companies in the country, they sure couldn't find an enemy right under their own noses.

"I can get into my building. No problem. There isn't anyone in her building I care to warn. Plant em, and get out as soon as possible." Kylo's tone was sharp, but he wanted to make sure his point was clear. He knew how Jarald liked to side track sometimes, but this wasn't a time where that would be good.

"So it's settled then. We'll meet down the road, at that parking garage."

"Yes. If either one of us aren't back in five minutes after planting them, the other one leaves." Kylo added, just to make sure Jarald knew the full plan.

"Of course."

"You sure you want to do this?" Kylo was giving the man a way out now. He could do it by himself, and he hated thinking he was putting his only father figure live on the line.

"You saved my life Kylo. The least I can do is repay the favor. You're like a son to me, and I want to make sure you get to live out your very best life. If that means blowing up a couple buildings, then I'm all for it." Jarald's head turned so he could look at Kylo's side profile all the way. "I love you kiddo. I always have. You're the only person in the world who's ever looked at me, and seen more than just a fragile old man. You understand me, and respect me. I'd go to the end of the world and back for you. I know how much you love that pretty little wife of yours too, and I know there's been struggles, but I know true love when I see it. What you two have is something most people never get in a life time. Your love makes the stars jealous. If I can help you step out of this dark place, and back into the shining light of that love, then I'll do what I must."

Kylo kept his eyes forwards, afraid that if he even side glanced to Jarald, he'd lose what little control he had and he'd break down. "Thank you."

"Now let's take these fuckers down."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo and Jarald parted ways at the parking lot, both men with back packs strapped over their backs, and hurrying down the sidewalks as quickly as their feet and bodies would take them. It was easy for Kylo to walk right into his building, past security, and make his way down the hallways without anyone giving him a second look. He worked here. No one suspected him of plotting their demise. He grabbed one of the straps, tugging the back pack off, and holding onto the handle at the top as he pushed the door open to the stairwell that led into the basement. He started down them, occasionally glancing upwards to hear if anyone was following him.

Jarald had used a burner phone to order 20 large pizzas to your works address, with strict orders to bring them around back and look for an older man. The person on the other end had been skeptical, but took the order and said the time and total. Jarald grumbled, but he waited patiently, hiding away in the shadows not to be seen. When the delivery car arrived, he rushed over to it, tugging the guy from his car, sliding his arm around his throat, and knocking him out with no effort. He undressed him, and himself, re-dressing himself in his outfit, and he grabbed the pizzas. He went to the back door though, and he pounded on it repeatedly until someone finally opened it.

Lacey pushed the door open, a scowl across her face. "What the fuck is it?" She noticed the pizzas in his hand, and rose a brow. "Uh, we didn't order any pizzas."

Jarald shrugged, and handed the boxes over to her. "I got a call to deliver them here. Maybe it's a surprise. Bring those in and come help me. I've got about 16 more boxes." He spoke through a thick accent, just for precautionary measures. When the woman scoffed, and turned, he wasn't sure if she was going to come back. He went over to the delivery car, and waited. The woman returned a few minutes later, rolling her eyes and he grimaced. When she got to him, he grabbed her arm, and he reached into the car, on the floor, and he growled. "Now, bitch, do exactly as I say." He strung the back pack over her arm, and he grabbed his pistol, pushing it into her back. "This is what you're going to do. You're going to walk that backpack into that building, like its yours. You're going to bring it into your bosses office, and you're going to set it down. You're not going to say a word to anyone. You're going to do exactly that, and then come back here, and tell me when it's done. Do you understand?"

"What's in the backpack?"

"Bombs. I'm going to blow your entire building up. Now unless you want to be apart of this tragedy, I suggest you do what I just said." Jarald pushed the gun harder into her back, getting a yelp in response. "Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, now be a good girl, and go." Jarald pushed her forwards, watching as she shook and trembled her way back to the door. When she glanced back to him, he rose a brow up, but she quickly looked away. He waited a few minutes, grumbling under his breath when he didn't think she was going to come back out. Then she did. He smirked. "Is it done."

"It is."

"Good girl. Get in the car." Jarald motioned with the gun and she obliged, sliding into the backseat, having to push the pizza boxes over to fit. She kept an attentive eye on the older man dressed up in the delivery uniform, whimpering and shaking.

Jarald got into the front seat, started the car up, and he took off out of the parking lot. He grabbed another burner phone, and he pressed the button. As soon as he did, the sound of an explosion rang in his ears and Lacey's, and then the aftermath erupted behind them. Jarald glanced into the rearview mirror to admire the large building crumbling into pieces behind him, and then to Lacey as she turned her head around to watch. He chuckled when she broke into hysterical sobs, and he whipped around the corner, getting away from the scene of the crime. It didn't take long for fire trucks, ambulances and police cruisers to whip past him in his parked spot on the side of the road.

Kylo hurriedly planted the bombs around in the boiler room, being meticulous in his placements, and he dropped the backpack into a trash can, and hurried back up the stairs. He pushed the door open, letting out a deep exhale of breath, but he froze in place in the middle of the hallway, looking around the building one last time. After all the shit and strain this place had put you and him through, he felt no remorse for his actions. This is what this place deserved. He spun on his heels, but he was caught as he got to the front door.

Krute cocked his head to the side, looking Kylo up and down. "What's the hurry bud?"

"I got somewhere to be." Kylo spoke quickly, distressed even. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, glancing down to the watch upon his wrist then back up to the enormous man's face. "Please, step aside. I really got somewhere to be."

Krute shook his head, stepping to Kylo. "I think we need to have a talk about that precious wife of yours." He slid his arm around Kylo's neck, and he pulled him into his body. "What do you say?"

Kylo struggled in his hold, grunting as he was tugged forcibly down the hallway. His panic started to settle in, and he cleared his throat. "Come on man, I really got to go. That's what I'm going to take care of." He figured if he could play it off like he was on his way to handle that exact problem, Krute would release him. Boy was he wrong.

Krute spun Kylo's body around, and pushed him hard against the wall. He didn't allow Kylo to gain his composure back before wailing Kylo right in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. He grabbed onto Kylo's face with both hands, and he brought his head down into his knee, hearing the nose cartilage snap. He pushed Kylo's already doubled over body down to the ground, smirking as he rolled onto his side, grunting. He stomped onto the side of Kylo's head, pinning him down, and he growled. "I know what you did Kylo. I know she's not dead, and you're not going to kill her. I've already sent people out to finish the job you couldn't. That little cabin of yours,....Yeah." He could see the look of shock across Kylo's freckled features, and he chuckled darkly. "Yeah, we know all about it. Hope you said your goodbyes. We've been watching you..."

Kylo's head raced wildly, his immediate thought was how you were left with Ian of all people. He'd made a mistake. He knew that now. He shouldn't have left. Now you were in even more danger than before. He growled, reaching his arm up to Krute's ankle, and he tugged at it. He let out a growl, and he pushed his foot up. He quickly rolled onto his side, and was to his feet. Blood dripped uncontrollably from his broken nose, quick glancing at the watch, seeing he only had a few seconds before the bombs went off. He didn't have time to fight this guy. He didn't like running from fights, but his life and yours were on the line. He sped for the door, just barely getting it open and out onto the cement platform before the explosion went off. The building shook, and started to collapse around him. He jumped outwards, being thrown forwards from the shock of the blast, and he landed with a thud hard on the ground. His jaw hit the ground, his vision blurring with stars, and he was overwhelmed with pain.

Jarald saw the explosion off in the distance, and he pulled into the parking lot where Kylo's car was parked. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, watching the time pass on the dashboard clock slower than ever. After five minutes, he sighed. He stomped on the gas pedal, whipping out of the parking lot and speeding right towards the destruction he knew was done by Kylo. Just as he thought, kylo was sprawled out on the parking lot, the building, what was left of it anyways crumbled and on fire, and people all around running around and panicking. "Get out and help me get him into the car." He snapped at Lacey, who was still crying.

Lacey obliged, getting out of the car with Jarald and rushing over to kylo's body. Both of them picked him up and carried him towards the car. She helped get Kylo into the passenger seat, and she looked to Jarald, with watery eyes.

"Go." Jarald motioned with his head, and the girl nodded, turning around. "If you speak to anyone of this, about who did this, I will hunt you down, and kill you."

"Ok." With that Lacey was gone, and Jarald was in the drivers seat, speeding out of the parking lot. He glanced to Kylo, who was covered in ashes, and bruises, his nose off to the side, clearly broken, and he reached out to push him awake. "Kylo, ..." He shoved him again. "Come on bud..."

"Ca..ca...bin..." Weakly Kylo got the words out, his blood shot eyes slowly opening, and looking to the older man. "Y/N,...they're...-"

"I gotcha. On my way." Jarald didn't need any further explanation from Kylo, already knowing what he was trying to say. "Don't worry. We'll get there first." He pressed the steering wheel all the way to the floor, and raced through the suburbs, back up the mountain.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ian paced back and forth in the cabin, unsure what to do with himself. He could hear your mutterings from the bedroom, and he'd already checked on you every other minute just to make sure you were okay. He had not a single clue how to help you, and he felt totally useless. He already felt bad for nearly killing you, but he'd only acted on instinct. He was also confused about Kylo's anger towards him. He thought the whole plan was to come up here and kill you? Now it wasn't? He'd never been able to keep up with Kylo's mind, and his thought process. He'd sure tried, but always failed. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the sound of a cars tires approaching the cabin, and he rushed over to the window. His heart dropped into his stomach when he recognized the cars that pulled up as cars from his company, and he blinked rapidly. "FUCK!" He spun around, and rushed over to the door, locking it. He sped through the cabin, and locked the back door, putting the gun up to his lips and speeding into the bedroom. He slammed the door shut, and he looked right at you. "Fuck, fuck, fuck....FUCK."

Two men got out of the black Cadillac, both strapped with pistols and in both hands, and made their way right for the steps of the cabin. One of the men, a short blonde haired male with ocean blue eyes motioned to the second one, a scruffy brunette haired male to go around back. The brunette nodded, and hurried around the porch to the back side of the cabin.

The blonde male got to the front door, and he peered into the glass. He didn't see any life inside or movement, but that didn't mean shit. He pushed one pistol back into its holster, and he grabbed the door handle. When he found it was locked, he scowled softly. He drew back a couple steps, and he brought his foot up, kicking the door in. "Lucy, I'm home....." He stepped inside, drawing the pistol he holstered back out, and his attention drew to his partner kicking in the back door. Both men met in the middle of the cabin, and looked around. "Let's scope it out. Someone's got to be here somewhere."

Ian had lifted you from the bed, and held you against his chest as he lowered himself down to his knees. He placed you gently onto the floor, and pushed you up under the bedframe. He got back to his feet once you were secured in place, and he pulled the covers back over, making sure they draped over the sides to hide you. As for himself, he silently tip toed over to the closet, and opened it. It wasn't much of a hiding place, but at least he'd have the advantage of surprise. He hide himself in between the hanging clothes, leaving the door slightly ajar so he could see the doorway, and he inhaled slowly.

The two men finished their sweep of the cabin, all but the one room, the master bedroom. Both came upon the door, the blonde trying the door, finding that locked too. Dead give away someone was behind it. The brunette smirked, and kicked the door in, tugging it from its hinges.

Ian swallowed hard, his gun raised out in front of him, waiting patiently for the right time to attack.

The blonde stepped into the center of the room first, and Ian made his move. He jumped out of the closet, blasting the man with bullets until the clip was emptied. When it clicked, the brunette lunged at Ian, grabbing his wrist, and snapping it. It broke in one snap, and Ian screamed out in pain. The man brought him down to his knees before him, and he shoved his own pistol into his mouth. He smirked, pulling the trigger back, and blood and brains splattered upon the floor and wall behind him. He drew the gun from his gaping mouth, and he kicked him backwards. He glanced around the room, checking the closet over to see if anyone else was hiding in it. He found no one. He continued his search through the room, and into the bathroom. No one. He growled, and then he started for the door. He froze in his tracks, snapping his head around to the bed.

The brunette man grimaced, approaching the bed with confidence and crouching down. He grabbed the blankets and sheets and threw them up onto the top of the bed. He lowered down even more, tilting his head down and spotting you knocked out underneath. He reached his hand out, grabbing onto your upper arm, and he tugged you out. He stepped over your body which was now off to the side of his dead comrade and yours and he straddled your body. He grabbed your face, and he spoke loudly. "Hey, bitch, wake up. You're about to die. Look at me." When you didn't respond, he got enraged. He shoved your head to the side, and he grabbed your throat. He dug his fingers into your esophagus, and lifted your body up by that hold. He tossed you onto the bed, and then noticed he finally got a response.

"What's---what...." Your eyes were half-lidded, the grogginess clear as day in them. You coughed repeatedly, feeling the pressure that was there before, gone but the pain lingering. You were already having a hard enough time breathing, and now you were shaking from the pain searing through you. "What the fuck..." You placed your hands flat onto the bed, and tried to move, but you were immobilized. Panic started to wash over you, not being able to move wasn't something you enjoyed.

The brunette man climbed onto the bed, bringing both hands around your throat, and squeezing as hard as he could. He felt you start to wiggle and tremble beneath him, and he started laughing menacingly. "You're fucking pathetic husband couldn't kill you? Look at how weak, and fucking pathetic you are. This is't even going to be satisfying. I was expecting some fight."

You were far too weak to fight back. You stared up at his strangely handsome features, and you could feel what little life you had left, slipping as he cut off the air supply into your lungs. Your chest tightened, and your body violently thrashed up into him. Your lips parted, but the only thing that came out were mewls, and incoherent whispers. You were dead. For sure. Mentally, you already accepted it. At this point you almost welcomed it, and then you remembered, you couldn't die. You had to live. This wasn't just about you anymore. There was another persons life on the line, and death wasn't an option. You closed your eyes a minute, and you stopped writhing and bucking up into him.

The male rose a brow, and titled his head to the side. He released your throat after a few seconds, and he slowly climbed off of you, feeling victorious. He got to his feet, stretching his arms above his head, unaware that you'd just played him, and he started for the door.

You shot your eyes open, and shot up from the bed to your feet. You slyly walked over to his dead comrades body, snatching his gun up, and raising it up to the male headed for the door way. "You're the pathetic one." As the male turned around to face you, you took a couple steps forwards, and fired the entire clip into his face. Blood spewed out, splattering acorss your face and body, and your hand started shaking. The gun fell from your grasp, thudding on the floor, and you slowly, hazily stepped over his lifeless body and out into the main part of the cabin.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jarald raced up the winding mountainside, Kylo's groans and mutterings only pushing him to get back sooner. Not only for Kylo's wellbeing but for yours and Ian's. He didn't imagine Ian would be able to hold off whoever had been set out to kill you by himself. If at all. The man wasn't exactly the brightest. He had to have some glimmer of hope though. He didn't want to think of how broken Kylo was going to be if he didn't make it back in time. Not that it'd be HIS fault entirely, but he'd spend the rest of his days blaming himself.

Kylo finally came to, lifting his pounding head up, his vision distorted slightly. He stared out the windshield a moment before speaking. "Where are we?"

"Well, we're on the way back to the Cabin. You don't fret. I'm going as fast as I can."

It took a second for it to come flooding back, but when it did, Kylo shot forwards, slamming his hand flat onto the dashboard, and whipping his head at Jarald. "Y/N!"

"I know. I deciphered what you were implying. I hate to ask, but what happened back there?" Jarald sped up the dangerous, curved, winding roads as fast as he could which was about 90 mph. He eased off the gas, sliding his foot over to the brake in case the way the ass end of the car pivoted wasn't how he wanted it to go. He drifted around the corner, slamming back onto the break, and darting up the overly long driveway to the cabin.

"Fucking Krute...He was onto me. He caught me at the door, and fucking kicked the shit out of me. Fucker broke my nose." The pain seared through Kylo's face at the very mention of his broken nose, luckily it had stopped bleeding. "I swear to god,..."

"It's fine. Don't even think like that." Jarald approached the cabin, and before he could even bring the car to a full stop, the passenger door was already open and Kylo was jumping out of it. He rolled his eyes, slamming on the brakes, and he turned the car off. He got out, grabbing his gun, and following after Kylo who was already flying into the doorway, hollering.

When he got inside the cabin, he stopped dead in his tracks when Kylo and you were just staring at each other from opposite sides of the cabin. He noticed you were covered in blood, and the look of actual shock on your face. "Kylo, she's in shock."

"I know." Kylo was almost afraid to approach you, but he did, cautiously. "Little Dove, are you okay?" As he got closer, he noticed that you backed away from him, and he froze mid-step. "I'm sorry. I'll stay right here, just answer the question." His couple steps towards you allowed him a clear view into the bedroom, and he noticed the three bodies on the floor. "Did you kill all of them?"

"Only one." Your voice was nothing but soft spoken. You weren't even thinking about what was coming from your lips. Your mind was elsewhere. Physically you might have been present, but all you could think about was the fact that you were safe. That they were safe. You blinked a couple times, and slowly started snapping out of it. "Ky---Kylo?" You looked around the cabin, and your mouth fell open seeing the bodies on the floor to the side of you. Your hand went to your painful stitches, and you whimpered. "I...No. Stay away from me." You spoke harshly when Kylo tried to approach you again. "You tried to have me killed. Multiple times. You can't even do it yourself, you're a fucking coward. Stay the fuck away from me. I'm done. We don't need someone like you in our lives. Every vow you ever said to me was a lie. I was just a big joke to you. I'm DONE."

Kylo was speechless, let in his own pool of guilt and self pity as you turned from him, and wobbled through the cabin to the back door. He dropped to his knees, bowing his head down and slamming his hands onto the floor, screaming out. "FUCKKKKK."

Jarald slowly approached Kylo, and he crouched down in front of him. He sighed, and he spoke softly. "She's scared. Her trust is lost. You can't blame her for that. You know what you have to do."

"I can't." Kylo shook his head. "She hates me. It's over Jarald. Just do it." He lifted his head up, grabbing Jarald's hand with the pistol in it, and put it between his lips. "Do it." His words were mumbled against the steel barrel. "I don't want to live without her."

Jarald swallowed hard. "Are you sure this is what you want Kylo?" He wasn't going to talk Kylo out of doing what he thought was best. He was here to help Kylo with ANYTHING he wanted. If this was truly what he wanted, he'd oblige. He slid his index finger around the trigger, and he stared into Kylo's eyes. "Are you sure."

Kylo nodded his head.

"Okay."

You didn't care whos car you were about to hijack. Your first thought was it was the car of one of the men who tried to kill you. It didn't matter. You hopped into the drivers seat, and turned it on. You sped off down the road, getting as far away from Kylo as you could, as hurriedly as you could. Tears spilled from your eyes as you drove, shaking your head to try to clear your vision. "Mother fucker!" Your hand accidentally tugged the wheel in your fit, and the car lost control. You let out a scream as you sped right for the guard rail, smashing into it. Your forehead slammed against the steering wheel, knocking you out, blood dripping down the front of your face, and the car flipped up into the air, landing hard on the cliff side, and tumbling multiple times. When it finally stopped, the car was nearly squished, and you were pinned inside.


	8. Till Death Do Us Part

tw- graphic language, high emotions, no smut sorry guys, but this is a roller coaster of a chapter, and theres lots of shit that happens,

Last chapter btw.

As Jarald was in the process of pulling the trigger back, the sound of a crash echoed throughout the cabin, and he eased up on the trigger. His face twisted in a confused expression, and Kylo shot up from his kneeled position in front of him. Both men looked at one another, and Kylo's immediately knew it had to be you.

"Y/N."

"Fuck."Jarald nodded, and both men rushed for the doorway, Kylo jumping over the porch and down the stairs onto the solid ground. He ran as fast as his foot would take him down the long driveway, his heart slamming against his chest as he did. His breaths became shortened quickly, and his hands swinging at his sides started shaking.

Jarald hopped into Kylo's black car, and turned the key in the ignition, and slammed onto the gas pedal. He tugged the steering wheel around completely, and sped down the driveway. He came up on Kylo, slowing down so he could climb inside.

Kylo nearly tugged the door off the frame when he opened it, and slammed it shut just as aggressively as Jarald started down the winding roads. His eyes scanned the road for where you might be, and he saw the dented in guard rail as Jarald rounded a corner. He barely let the car come to a halt before shoving it open, and jumping out of it. He tripped up on his footing, dropping to the ground, and crawling over to the guard rail. He peered down the cliff side, and he choked on his own breath when he saw the car you'd taken upside down and completely totaled. He could smell the leaking gas from where he was, and he grabbed onto the cold guard rail, and tugged himself up to his feet.

"Kylo, wait-"

Kylo didn't and threw himself over the top of the railing, and dug his heels into the angled cliffside, and started sliding down it. His ass plopped down to the rocky terrain, the sharp edges tearing into his clothes and skin as he rappelled down the cliffside to try to save you. He cared not for the cuts and bruises that would be all over him, only about getting to you, and saving you. "Little Dove, I'm coming." His feet got caught up on a hidden away rock, and his body jolted, and shot forwards.

It was only a few yards but he landed hard on the rocky cliffside, his head smashing against it, and knocking him out cold. His weighted body tumbled, repeatedly, and he landed beside the gas leaking car.

Your eyes slowly opened, blood seeping from your gaping wound on your forehead, blood blurring your vision. You couldn't feel your body, it crunched beneath the weight of the car that was squished down upon you, and you started to panic. A fear that you'd been paralyzed flooding your mind. You caught movement out from the back window, and cranked your head only to see Kylo's body flop down. The smell of leaking gas didn't go unnoticed by you, but it wasn't something you had paid much attention to because there wasn't a threat of fire. "Ky..Kylo...Kylo wake up." Your voice was raspy, weak, broken up. You groaned as you tried to un-pin yourself from your position. "KYLO!"

Jarald had gotten out of the car, and rushed over to the guard rail, blinking in total awe at Kylo's motionless body. As badly as he wanted to hurl himself over the cliffside to help him, he was old, and it wouldn't end well for him. "KYLO! GET UP!"

You could hear Jarald's voice, and your eyes lit up with hope. You called out for him. "Jar..Jarald." Unfortunately for you though, your voice wasn't cooperating, and it came out meek, and soft. This brought further frustration.

Kylo's body started to move slightly as he came to, his vision starry eyes and blurred as he looked around. He could smell the distinct smell of gasoline, and it nearly made him retch. He had landed right into the puddle that formed near the ass end of the car. His open cuts being coated in it, and his skin feeling as if someone had taken a hot flame to them. He rolled over onto his back, getting away from the puddle and glanced up towards the road where Jarald visibly looked relieved. He brought his hand up into the air, signaling he was okay, and he mustered whatever strength he had to get up off the ground.

You watched as Kylo finally got up off the ground, and started crawling over towards the shattered window. "Glass. Be careful."

"That's the least of my worries." Kylo smiled as he ducked under the window and peered into the car. He studied the situation at hand over for a minute, trying to see how exactly you were stuck. The dashboard had been crushed on impact, and had your legs wedged around it. The chair had also been shoved forwards, pinning you further. "Can you move at all?"

"I'm not paralyzed I don't think. It's hard to tell." Your eyes started filling with tears. "I'm sorry Kylo. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh. There will be time to make proper amends once I get you out of here." Kylo wasn't going to have it. Now was not the time, nor the place to listen to you apologize. It would only distract him from his mission. He gasped when glass cut up into his knee caps as he crawled further into the crushed in window. "I'm going to see if I can try to break the plastic to un-wedge you. When I push, I want you to try and wiggle out, okay?" He had to lower himself down onto his stomach, getting further cut up by the shards of glass and stabbed in the stomach with the broken pieces of plastic and metal. He reached his hands up for the broken dashboard, and pushed at it.

You waited for him to add his full strength behind it, and tried to wiggle your feet, and your body. You could feel the pressure start to ease up, but it wasn't enough to free you. You both let out frustrated growls, and Kylo exhaled heavily. You frowned, the blood starting to rush to your brain, making you dizzy.

Kylo noticed how red your face was getting, and he grabbed your cheeks, helping you lift it up right so you didn't pass out. "I'm sorry Little Dove. I'm going to see if Jarald has anything back at the Cabin to help. I'll be right back." He lowered his lips down onto yours, and he kissed you with a fiery passion.

Your mouth crashed into Kylo's, your tongues flicking against one another. Your eyes closing shut, and you relished the feeling of his love washing over you. It was as if all the problems in the world melted away with his passionate kiss, and your lips started quivering slightly.

Kylo pulled his head away, and he smiled down at you. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to get help. I'll be right back." He lowered your head back down gently, and he carefully inched his body backwards. He was cut up on the shins, and knees once again, sucking in sharp breaths. He crawled backwards, and he got up to his feet, picking out the larger shards of glass stuck in his legs, but leaving the rest. He limped around the upside down car, and called up to Jarald. "She's wedged between the seat and the dashboard. I need something to pry her out."

"GOT IT." Jarald called down to Kylo loud enough for him to hear, and he quickly hurried back over to the car, climbing inside, and whipping the car around to head back to the cabin.

Kylo used his hand to hold his body upright, looking the car over. The smell of gasoline was nauseating, and overwhelming, and he tipped his head back trying to get a breath of fresh air. His eyes widened when he heard a loud click, and then he saw smoke starting to roll out from the front of the car. His chest tightened, and he spun his body around quickly, making his way towards the front of the car. Glass crunched underneath the weight of his foot, and he crouched down, grunting in doing so, looking the dented front end over. "Shit." He pulled himself back up, and went back to the widow. He got down to his knees, looking into the car at you.

You noticed the smoke the second it started pouring out of the front of the car, and you started hyperventilating. Now that fear of the smoke catching on fire was far too close to happening than you liked. "Kylo, get me out of here." You'd managed to get your arms from their bound position and you were pushing up against the dashboard to free yourself. Of course it was a futile effort, and you were just draining energy.

Kylo crawled back into the car, and he grabbed your head again. He tilted it up, and placed it onto his chest, looking down at you. His bloodied hand went to your bloodied cheek. "It's going to be okay. Calm down. Deep breaths. We're going to get you out. Jarald's going to get you out of this." He brushed your messily splayed hair back behind your ear. He brushed his thumb along your cheek bone, and he sighed. "I'm so so sorry. I never should--"

You cut him off. "You said we weren't going to do that Kylo."

Kylo chuckled softly. "I know, but I changed my mind. I need to get some shit off my chest, that I should have said before. Now's the right time....I'm going to start by saying, I'm sorry. I was the biggest fucking asshole, and you deserved so much better than what I gave you. I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll be the husband I promised I'd be from the start." His eyes started swelling with watery droplets as he stared down at your face. A couple tears fell down his freckled cheeks, and his chest heaved up and down. He gripped onto you tighter. "I was the worst husband in the world, and I'm sorry my Little Dove."

"Ky..Kylo...." You buried your face into Kylo's chest, and your own tears fell from your eyes as his words filled your head. "I'm sorry too. I was a terrible wife."

"No. You were only protecting yourself. I should have told you. I shouldn't have kept secrets from you. I should have told you from day one." Kylo shook his head lightly, and he gently pulled your face from his chest. "You didn't do anything wrong. You're perfect. An angel. Really. I'm the asshole." He heard the sound of a car off in the distance, and he smiled hopefully. "It's Jarald. i'll be right back." He once again, lowered your head down, and he slid his body across the glass covered floor, giving you puppy dog eyes before he exited the vehicle. He hobbled back around the car, the thick smoke clouding all around the car, and into the surrounding area. He waved his hand out in front of him to try and clear it, and peered up to the road side. "Jarald?"

A car stopped abruptly, but it wasn't Jarald. The sound of a door shutting echoed throughout the area, and a man with scruffy brown hair, and a face covered in dark stubble. His ocean blue eyes first scanned the car over, the smell of gasoline coming up under his nose, making his nostrils flare, and then he eyed Kylo over. "Ah, there you are." His hands grabbed at the ends of his black Gucci suit straightening it back out. "Is she dead yet?"

Kylo swallowed hard, and he cleared his throat, the smoke starting to envelope his body. "Why are you here Duncan?"

"To make sure the job is done." Duncan rolled his eyes dramatically, and then he heard a female's voice calling from the car. He knew it was you. He scowled. "I see that it's not. Shame. Although," He took note of the smoke, and chuckled. "It looks like the maker is getting it done one way or another. Now, what to do about you." He reached his right hand behind his back, and he pulled his pistol around to the front of him. He flipped the safety off, and he rose it into the air pointing it right at Kylo. "You remember the policy about a traitor in our company don't you Kylo?"

"Fuck." There wasn't really anywhere for Kylo to go. He was injured, and there was just an open-ness all around him. His only hope was that maybe the smoke would make it harder for Duncan to take shots at him through. He crouched down, and he hurriedly inched around the car through the dark smoke. Smoke went up into his nose, and into his parted lips, easing its way into his lungs. He pounded a hand upon his chest, and he dipped around the front of the car.

Gun shot blasts echoed all around, and Duncan shouted. "Still alive Kylo?"

"KYLO WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!? WHO IS THAT?!" Your fingers curled into your palms, making fists, and you punched the plastic repeatedly, immediately bleeding from your knuckles. "What the fuck!?!!!!!"

Kylo could hear your punches, and your voice calling out in frustration, and he squinted his eyes trying to look at you through the small hole that was there. He couldn't see shit cause of the thickness of smoke. He could hear the gun shots still being fired, counting them out. When he got to the last one, he moved back around the car, and got onto his hands and knees, waving his hand again to see you. "We got to get you out NOW." He crawled back in, and he turned his body around, getting onto his back, and kicking the dashboard hard.

You felt the pressure slowly coming off, and you tried to wiggle your body again. The smoke intensified, and then flames started spewing from the sides of the front of the car. "Shit, shit, shit. Kylo It's not working! Just stop. Please. Go take care of whoever that is...Please...If Jarald comes back..."

Kylo got the implication you were making, his mind racing with Jarald's life being threatened now. He nodded, inching backwards through the thick smoke, starting to feel the heat emitting from the flames. "I'll be right back." He jumped through the thick cloud of smoke, glancing up to the cliffside. He didn't see Duncan anywhere, and figured now was as good a time as any to make his attempt to get up the cliffside. He got to the rigid edge, and he took a couple of shortened breaths, the smoke in his lungs making it hard to breathe. He lifted his knee up, and reached above his head. He catapulted his body upwards, and he quickly reached his other hand out for anything he could grab onto. He started scaling up the angular wall, grunting and groaning under his breath as he did. His movements were nearly spider like, finding every nook and cranny he could get the front of his toes into and his fingers wedged in to pull himself up. His golden-emerald eyes were blinking in rapid succession to try to clear the smoke that was rising. He could hear the crackling of the fire below him, the smell of warming metal brushing under his nostrils.

Duncan had to reload, spinning on the soles of his dress shoes, and stepping hurriedly over to the passenger side door, and ripping it open. He leaned in, reaching for the glove box, and the box of ammunition, throwing it onto the leather passenger seat and popping the gun open. His fingers worked quickly, re-loading his weapon, but not quick enough.

Kylo grabbed onto the cold metal, dented in guard rail, and he dragged his bloodied right foot behind him as he limped over towards Duncan. He shot his hands out for him, Duncan spinning around just in time to make eye contact before Kylo got a grip on him. Kylo's right arm caught Duncan's right wrist with the gun in it, and he snapped it downwards. The bone broke from the force immediately, and Duncan released the gun crying out. As the gun plummeted to the ground, Kylo mustered the strength to get his injured leg forwards, and kneed the brunette haired male in the groin. He twisted slightly, catching the gun mid-air.

Duncan let out a grunt, doubling over for half a second. His blue eyes watched attentively to what Kylo's movements were, and he pushed himself from off the door casing of the car. He balled his right hand into a fist and punched Kylo in the lower ribs. He drew his arm back, only to lunge it forwards again, this time higher up on Kylo's ribcage.

Kylo hadn't expected Duncan to recuperate as quickly as he had, and when both punches knocked the wind out of him, he leaned down, his forehead making contact with the side of the open door, and blood instantly pouring out from the split open skin. The blood flooded into his line of vision, and he stumbled backwards.

"You've always been weak Kylo. You're your own worst enemy. You could have been among the Elite, but you let your love for that harlot get in the way." Duncan kicked his foot out, hitting Kylo in the knee cap, throwing his balance off even more. When Kylo cried out, and spun around to get away from any more assaults, Duncan gathered spit into his mouth, and spit it at the ground. He walked with slow steps towards Kylo whom was now leaned against the front of the car, trying to gain his composure. "I'm honestly ashamed that you have to die, because of her." He stopped in front of Kylo, smirking when Kylo's head rose up. Their eyes met, Kylo's eyes soaked in blood, half-lidded. "You'll get to watch her die." He shot his hand out, grabbing Kylo's throat tightly, and pulling his body from off the car. He brought his knee up, knocking the gun from Kylo's grasp, and he walked him over to the guard rail. "See that? You're up here. Any minute now, the fire is going to spread, and your wife is going to be blown to smithereens. There's not a damn thing you can do about it." Duncan forced Kylo down to his already torn up knees at his side. "Say your goodbyes while you still can."

Jarald had gotten a pair of large pliers, and a hand held chainsaw, figuring one of them would work, and was already back on his way down to Kylo, when he caught the sight unfolding before him. Kylo on his knees now in front of the strange man, and the man behind him, appearing as though he was laughing. Jarald's lips tightened, and he floored it. The car sped right for the man, and Kylo's head whipped around, seeing the incoming car. He had two options, sit here and get pummeled by a car, or jump over the railing. His eyes darted back and forth between Jarald getting closer and closer to him and Duncan and the railing. His heart was pounding inside of his chest rapidly, the fire below him growing larger, more uncontrolled. He had no choice, he had to jump.

Jarald didn't falter from the direction he was headed in. His speed increasing, and his face hardening if only to make sure he didn't flinch or swerve.

Duncan had been too wrapped up in his own victory to notice the car that was approaching him at great speeds until it was too late. All at once, life seemed to speed up, Kylo's body rising upwards, and he flung himself over the top of the guard rail, and then he heard the sounds of the engine, and the tires of the car coming right at him. By the time he turned to face it, impact was made, and his body was thrown through the air, landing yards away, his skull nearly cracking open from how hard he'd landed. Blood seeped from his lips, and he groaned and grunted, panting heavily as he felt blood filling his lungs. The trajectory at which he'd been sent through the air was anything he would have been able to soften. He surely broke some ribs which pierced into his lungs. "Ow..."

Jarald's foot quickly came off the gas pedal, sliding over to the brake, and the car screeched to a halt. He quickly threw it into P, and hopped out, grabbing onto the pliers with one hand, and the hand held chainsaw with the other, and rushing around the front of the car to the spot where Kylo had just tossed his body over the cliff. As he got closer, he could see Kylo's white knuckled fingers clutching onto the guard rail for dear life. He tossed the tools down, and bent down, grabbing onto Kylo's wrist with both hands. "Come on buddy, I got you."

Kylo shook his head. "Jarald, I got to get down there." They could both hear the crackling, and roaring flames from below, and Kylo's face scrunched a bit. "Hand me that stuff." He used his strength to reach his hand above his head.

Jarald released Kylo's wrist, gritting his teeth, but obliging to Kylo's request. He bent down, handing Kylo the pliers first, which he prominetly tossed down to the ground below him, and then next the chainsaw. He watched as Kylo grabbed a hold of it, and slid his fingers into the handle, releasing his grip on the guard rail, his stomach going right to the rocky cliffside, and he started sliding down it.

Kylo caught his footing on a rock, and he sucked in a sharp breath when he finally stopped. He gulped, and side glanced down to below him. His nerves sky rocketed instantly, regretting his decision to look down, and he pressed against the wall, closing his eyes for a second. "Okay, Okay. You got this. Just keep going." Kylo let out a couple deep breaths, trying to pep talk himself to slither down the rest of the cliffside. His desire to save you overwhelming any other feeling that arose. He stepped down, his leg stretching a lot farther than he expected it to, and his body went with it. Again, he tumbled down the cliffside, releasing his grip on the chainsaw just for precautionary measures.

You could only imagine what was taking place as you were watching your fiery death getting closer and closer, your struggling to get free only being more and more futile with every second. You were exhausted, tired, worn down. Any hope of Kylo returning to you had evaporated into thin air with the sounds that you heard from above you. You weren't even sure how long you'd been hanging there at this point. The concept of time was all too boggling to think about. It didn't help that everything felt like it had slowed down. Your eyes were locked right onto the flames that were crawling their way towards you, and you just let your body loosen up, dangling in the air, and closed your eyes. A slow acceptance of the fate that had been laid out for you.

Kylo hit the ground, not as hard as he had the first time he'd fallen off the cliff, but hard enough to knock the wind out of his body momentarily. His eyes fluttered wildly, turning his head from one side to the other, and blinking, looking directly at the ever growing flames. He pushed himself upright, quickly glancing around for tools, specifically the chainsaw. He finally found it, limping over to it, already his lungs filling with the thick smoke. He coughed, repeatedly, bending down and grabbing onto it, and made his way back over to the car. He crouched down, the warmth of the near flame warming his body. "I'm back Little Dove. I got you." He got onto his stomach, completely numb to any cuts he might have gotten as he crawled to you. He pulled the chainsaw up in front of him, and he smiled at you, weakly. "I'm going to cut into this. Just try and stay very still." His fingers curled around the trigger, and the chainsaw roared on. He guided it down to the plastic of the dashboard, and it started cutting into it.

The hope that had been ripped from you, was slowly returning as you watched Kylo cutting into the dashboard and it was working. You could feel the pressure starting to come off of your pinned legs, and your face lit up with excitement. You reached out for the steering wheel, and you arched your body upwards. He made precise cuts into the plastic, and you just held on for dear life, not wanting to move to abruptly and get your legs cut off. The second you were able to move your legs, you did, pulling them out from the confines of the plastic, and you flipped your body right side up.

Kylo released the trigger, allowing the tool to drop to the glass covered floor, and he nodded his head. "Come on." He glimpsed over his shoulder, the smoke blocking any view of what he'd had before. The smoke was much thicker now, and you both started coughing uncontrollably. The flames had taken over the exit/entrance he'd come in, and he shouted. "We got to find another way out." The roar of the increased flames, and the ever growing heat made the situation all the worse, only adding to the mixture of panic, and stress. He grabbed onto your shoulder, and he leaned in so he didn't have to shout anymore. "I'm going to try to kick out the driver side window. Look out babe." He eased past you, and he pulled his feet around, and started kicking on the window. He was surprised it hadn't broken with nearly almost all the windows, just yours and his luck he supposed.

Your eyes darted around the smoke filled car, the flames making their way nearer towards the seeping gasoline, and you felt your stomach start to knot. "Kylo, hurry up, or we're going to die."

Kylo grunted, kicking and kicking as hard as he could at the glass, but it just wouldn't budge for the life of him. "COME THE FUCK ON." His anger was starting to get the better of him. He was sweating from the heat, and could barely breath. His chest was tight, and he was trembling uncontrollably. "SON OF A BITCH."

Jarald was pacing back and forth up on the road, watching the horrifying event unfold beneath him, hating himself for not being able to get down there and help. He'd just been able to see Kylo crawl into the car, and heard the chainsaw, but nothing after that. The only sound was the crackling fire, and it wasn't comforting in the slightest. He nibbled at his finger nails, beads of sweat pouring down the front of his face. "Come on Kylo...." He stopped dead in his tracks when the flames finally mixed into the gasoline, and they started to change from an orangey/red/yellow to a blue/red. His mouth dropped open, as he watched the entire car engulf in flames, and then the explosion erupted into the air. The waves from the sonic boom of the explosion slammed right into Jarald's body, knocking him to the ground.

When Jarald came to, he quickly got to his feet, looking at the burning pile of metal below him, and tears immediately filled his eyes. There wasn't a single sign of you or Kylo, and he knew it right there that you both hadn't made it. The sound of firetrucks, and police sirens rang off in the distance, and Jarald just stood there, staring at the heaping pile of metal, on fire, sobbing hysterically.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jarald approached yours and Kylo's graves with a slow, nearly cautious pace, lowering down one bundle of flowers onto Kylo's grave stone first, and bowing his head, and whispering to himself. "You were like a son to me Kylo. I respected and loved you. You'll never be forgotten." He lifted his head up, and then stepped over to your grave stone, lowering your bundle of flowers down onto it. He whispered some kind words, and then he straightened his body out. He'd been crying enough the past week for a life time, and he was trying to keep it together now. He tightened his sides of his long jacket around his body, walking over the grassy terrain to the road where his car was parked a little ways up it. He glimpsed around the graveyard, sighing heavily. His heart felt heavy with the loss of you and Kylo. He felt like if he'd only been strong enough, or younger, he would have been able to save you both. He was going to live with that guilt for the rest of his life.

He got to the driver side door of his car, and he opened it, stepping to the door casing and looking upwards towards the graves. "I'll come back to replace them." He smiled, a forced one of course, and lowered down into his car. He closed the door, glancing up to the rain drops that started to pitter patter down onto the windshield. In the time it took him to put the keys into the ignition and start it up, it was down pouring. He slowly made his way out of the cemetery, and through the little suburban town, cringing as he pulled into the post office. The place was swarmed with people running in and out, and he scoffed under his breath. He wasn't much of a people person, he liked being in his cabin, away from everyone and their bullshit. He liked being by himself, no troubles or cares in the world.

He forced himself to gather the strength he needed to get out of the car, and inside the building. He forced himself to smile at everyone who smiled at him, and he finally got to his postal box, shoving the key in and turning it. He grabbed out the handful of letters, and he shut the door, locking it back up. He quickly skimmed through the letters, mostly junk mail anyways, and made his way back to his car.

When Jarald got back to the cabin, he hurried inside, and dropped the letters onto the kitchen table. He went on to make himself a sandwich for lunch, and taking off his rain soaked jacket, draping it over the back of his chair, before seating himself down. He took a single bite from the sandwich before glancing back over to the pile of letters. He grumbled, chewing and then reached out for them, lazily sliding them across the dining room table surface. He tossed aside the junk mail, coming to the last piece of mail, which was a plain white envelope, unlabeled, and he furrowed his brows together.

He reached across the table to the letter opener, and he slid it under the paper, ripping it open with one fell motion. He took the folded piece of paper out from its confines, and his heart dropped into his chest as he started reading it, immediately recognizing the hand writing.

'Dearest Jarald,

You're receiving this letter to inform you that, I, Kylo Ren, am no longer alive. You've been willed everything of mine and Mrs.Ren's. The house, the cars, the money. Everything.

Use it to buy yourself something nice. You never were one to splurge, but get out there. Travel the world. Live your best life. Grab the world by the balls and squeeze, and know that nothing can hold you back.

Get out of that cabin in the middle of nowhere, and fall in love. See all the places you've always talked about seeing. This is your wake up call to live your life before you can't anymore.

Also, I'd like to thank you for always being the father figure in my life. Without you, I wouldn't have been half of the man I was. You taught me things only a man as strong as yourself could have. You taught me that falling in love wasn't scary, and you're the reason I got to live out the perfect life, with the most perfect wife on the planet. So, I owe you everything for that reason alone.

Get out of your chair, get in your car, take all the money out in your bank, and go.

Best wishes,

Kylo Ren'

Jarald's eyes watered again, letting the letter fall gracefully onto the table top, and sniffling a couple times. He was convinced in that moment right there, Kylo wasn't dead. He some how made it out of that car, most likely with you, and he was safe. Probably on an island somewhere, living out his best life with you. He had to be. Right? Even if it wasn't true, that's what he was going to tell himself.

Jarald dropped everything he had planned for that evening, exited the cabin, got in his car, went down the winding roads on the mountain, and went right to the bank. Much to his surprise, he had thousands of dollars in there, which he could only be Kylo's doing, and he went right for the airport. He bought a one way ticket to FIJI, and he had no regrets about it as he got onto the plane, settled into his window seat, and watched the world change below him.

When he arrived in FIJI, his soul finally felt at home. The warm breeze coming off of the pristine, clear blue ocean, the sound of the waves crashing upon near by rocks, he was finally fucking at home. He was at peace. He headed right for the beach, tugging off his oversize blue shirt, and tossing it onto the white sand as he approached the edge of the water. He tipped his head back, dipping his toes into the warm ocean water, and smiling widely. He felt the warmth of the sun upon his cheeks, and he let out a relieved sigh.

"Hey old man, you're going to get sunburnt if you don't put on some sunscreen. Irish people don't tan well."

Jarald's eyes shot open, the voice ringing in his ears, and he dropped his head down, turning in the direction upon which the voice had come from. His smile grew even wider seeing the tall, well built muscular man standing there, his arm wrapped around his beautiful wife's back. "I guess I didn't pack properly. Someone told me to get out of the chair and just leave. I had to oblige."

"Well how about we change that? And let us buy you a couple drinks while we're at it?"

"Sounds good to me." Jarald nodded, letting out a small laugh, and following after the couple.


End file.
